Ma vraie réalité
by Ayumiaou
Summary: Sakura Mikan est une jeune fille secrète et sans famille, ne connaissant rien à l'amour. Un jour, elle se fait agressée dans la rue, devant accomplir son premier jour en tant que prostituée. Un travail obligatoire qu'elle n'avait jamais désirée. Elle finit par rencontrer Natsume Hyuga qui la sauve in extremis.
1. Chapitre 1

Dans les rues sombres de Tokyo, dans un des nombreux quartiers à plaisirs, un jeune homme marchait dans les allées désertes et extrêmement sombres. Il devait bien être trois heures trente du matin maintenant qu'on y fait attention. Les rues étaient donc complètement désertes et le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était le bruit de pas de ce garçon. Il devait surement déjà avoir atteint l'âge mûr car il faisait très adulte avec sa longue veste en cuir noir et son capuchon qui lui cachait la plupart du visage. Mystérieux et dangereux, voilà comment on aurait pu le qualifier en jetant un premier coup d'œil sur lui. On entendit alors un cri perçant dans ce silence jusqu'à présent très pesant. Le jeune homme continua sa marche comme si il n'avait absolument rien entendu. De toute manière, dans le quartier où il était, entendre une femme crier était chose courante. C'est ici qu'elles faisaient leur travail, il était naturel qu'elles crient. Par elles, je veux, bien entendu, parler de prostitués. Saviez-vous d'ailleurs que parfois même c'était le client qui leur demandait de hurler. Les gens ont vraiment des goûts étranges en matière de relation sexuelle, je vous l'accorde. Continuant son chemin de plus belle, il entendit distinctement des pleurs. Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent et on l'entendit alors pousser un soupire grave, comme s'il était extrêmement ennuyé. Il attendit quelques instants, surement en proie à une réflexion et se retourna se dirigeant vers les sanglots incessants d'un pas las. Il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire de cette affaire, mais que la curiosité était plus forte. D'ailleurs si vous le connaissiez, vous sauriez qu'il se fichait d'arriver à temps ou non. Enfin... c'est ce qu'on dit de lui.

Il pressa un peu le pas quand les sanglots se turent. Il resta en retrait dans la ruelle sombre qui empêchait quiconque de l'apercevoir. Il regarda la scène qui se passait juste sous ses yeux. Deux hommes, probablement soûls, frappaient une jeune femme quelque peu dévêtue, sous la faible lumière d'un vieux réverbère. Celle-ci continuait de pleurer de plus belle, mais en silence reniflant de temps à autre, surement avec difficulté, vu l'état de son nez. L'homme le plus grand en taille s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et la rua de coups de pied.

- Ça t'apprendra à être plus douce!

- Laissez-moi! Je vous en pris!

- La ferme sale pute.

Son collègue lui assena un nouveau coup de pied dans l'estomac qui dut surement lui couper la respiration pendant quelques instants. Il voulait la faire taire, c'était donc plutôt une réussite. Le premier homme sortit un couteau de sa poche et déchira minutieusement le haut en cuir de la fille. Il s'amusa à passer le dos du couteau sensuellement sur la forme de ses seins à présents nus et on put voir sa langue passer avec envie sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille et faire ce que je te demande.

- Je vous en ... pris, lai ... laissez-moi.

Mais les lamentations ne firent qu'accroitre l'envie perverse de son agresseur. Il commença à l'embrasser gloutonnement sur le cou alors qu'il serrait ses mains avec une brutalité féroce. Elle en aurait surement des traces le lendemain. D'ailleurs elle ne fit rien contre cet acte pourtant malsain, enfin elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle regardait la lame blanche du couteau luire à la lumière du réverbère. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait si elle se refusait à lui. Elle n'avait pas le choix...

Le jeune homme du début, lui, continuait de mater la scène, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. On aurait pu même apercevoir un léger mouvement de la poitrine, signe qu'il riait des deux autres hommes. Il adressa alors une voix rauque aux deux agresseurs, qui sursautèrent sur le moment, pris la main dans le sac.

- Quelle bande de mauviettes! S'attaquer à une faible femme...

L'agresseur qui se trouvait debout derrière son collègue se tourna vers la ruelle et lança un regard cruel en direction des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, aboyant quelques mots.

- T'es qui toi pour nous dire ça ?! Ta gueule, petit.

Le jeune homme s'avança alors vers la lumière et enleva son capuchon avec une de ses mains. Son regard était calme, mais ses yeux rubis brillaient comme un feu ardent. Comment osaient-ils le traiter de petit... et surtout de lui ordonner de la fermer. Les deux agresseurs eurent un frisson de peur, reconnaissant leur interlocuteur. L'homme qui se trouvait sur la jeune femme fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre à la hauteur de son camarade. En voyant le visage du jeune garçon, ils firent la grimace et on put même supposer entendre leurs dents crisser.

- C'est Natsume Hyuga ! Le chef de la mafia japonaise.  
>- ...Bordel ... Cassons-nous !<p>

L'un des agresseurs lança un regard de défi vers la jeune femme toujours à terre.

- Mais toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Les deux hommes détalèrent comme deux lapins pris en chasse par un loup. C'était presque le cas d'ailleurs. Natsume était un prédateur, tout le monde le savait. Son clan était l'un des plus destructeurs et le plus craint de tout le Japon. Beaucoup de gens avaient péri entre leurs mains et leurs actes illégaux s'étendaient à un chiffre qu'on ne pouvait presque pas écrire tant il était long. La jeune femme sembla se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, car elle se détendit un peu. Elle l'avait échappé belle... Elle lança un regard timide vers son sauveur qui ne lui en adressa même pas un seul. Il s'était mis dos à elle, alors qu'elle peinait à se relever.

- Je ...vous remercie.

Natsume ne dit rien. Il resta immobile un instant comme si la phrase de la jeune femme n'avait même pas atteint ses oreilles. Mais quelques instants par la suite, il se retourna et lança un regard dénué de sentiments à cette fille à moitié dévêtue. Ses yeux étaient effrayants et pourtant si attirants... Ce rouge sang dans ces pupilles lui donnait un charme fou et sauvage. Il la fixa avec ce même regard qui la fit tressaillir. Elle s'inclina respectueusement, complément dominée par ses yeux de braise.

- ... Je ... je ferai tout ce que vous voulez afin de rembourser ma dette envers vous.  
>- Tout ce que je veux?! ... je vois ... c'est d'accord.<p>

Il sourit, surement quelque chose de suspect en tête, et retira son manteau pour le mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme, lui adressant par la suite un ordre d'un ton sec.

- Viens!  
>- Bien ... encore merci.<p>

Elle suivie son sauveur dans les rues sombres de Tokyo. Elle devait presser le pas pour arriver à le suivre, car il ne se préoccupait même pas de savoir si elle arrivait à suivre sa cadence. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à suivre ses pas, se demandant si son "sauveur" était réellement une bonne personne... ou si elle était tombée sur encore pire que ces agresseurs. Seul le temps pourra nous le dire.

Natsume entra dans une sorte d'énorme villa. La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux ... cette maison était immense. Mais elle semblait à la fois si vide et triste ... Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et semblait un peu intimidée de mettre les pieds dans un endroit où elle n'avait pas formellement été invitée. Mais cela devait, bien entendu, passer par-dessus la tête de son sauveur. Elle regarda la décoration sombre et très peu existante du couloir. Elle avait raison de s'être fié à son instinct de femme, cette maison était encore plus triste à l'intérieur. Il y avait très peu de meubles et d'éléments de décoration. De plus les volets étaient fermés, ne laissant pas un seul rayon du soleil pénétrer dans la pièce. Aucune vie ne pouvait y entrer ... Ce qu'il manquait à cette maison, c'était tout simplement un peu de créativité ... une touche féminine ...

Natsume jeta ses clés sur une commode à l'entrée et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être le salon/salle à manger. La jeune fille le suivie bien entendu, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Il se jeta sur le canapé en cuir de la pièce et se prélassa, comme un homme qui rentrait après une rude journée de boulot. Elle resta debout à l'entrée de la pièce, n'osant pas prendre ses aises sans y être invité. C'était mal vu et surtout malpoli. Elle le regarda complètement perdue. Il lui rendit son regard d'ailleurs, la fixant un moment. Elle ressemblait à une enfant avec sa tête angélique et ses grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient. Par ailleurs, elle était complètement débile dans la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée ... elle flottait dedans, lui donnant un air de petite fille encore plus prononcé. Comme si elle avait piqué une veste en cachette à son père. Il laissa tomber cette observation et se servit un verre de whisky avec deux glaçons.

- Je veux savoir comment tu t'appelles et toutes les infos sur toi ... puisque, désormais, tu m'appartiens.  
>- Pardon?<p>

Si les yeux de la jeune femme auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites, je crois qu'ils rouleraient déjà par terre. Natsume fronça des sourcils, agacé par le ton de la jeune fille. Il haussa le ton d'un air méchant.

- T'es sourde ou quoi?! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout. Tu m'appartiens point final. A moins bien entendu, que tu veuilles que je te laisse là où je t'ai trouvé. A toi de voir.

Elle eut un sursaut de peur, se rappelant de sa mésaventure. Il fallait peut-être mieux qu'elle accepte cette protection pour le moment... même si pour cela, elle devait devenir la chose de quelqu'un. Elle se rappela aussi, qu'elle avait promis de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait en compensation de son sauvetage, elle devait bien tenir ses promesses.

-... Je m'appelle Mikan, je ...

- Mikan quoi?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'interrompit. D'ailleurs elle ne sembla pas comprendre sa question, d'où le petit "hein?" malencontreusement sortit de sa bouche quelques instants après. Son interlocuteur sembla la prendre pour une dingue et le fit bien remarquer à son ton de voix.

- Tu as bien un nom de famille à ce que je sache ?

- Ah... Non. Je vivais dans un orphelinat.

Boulette ! Mais bref, voyant que son interlocuteur n'ajoutait rien à cette phrase elle continua son récit, se disant tout de même qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun tact.

- J'ai 17 ans ... et je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus sur moi ...

- Que faisais-tu là-bas?

Cette question semblait épineuse, car elle répondit en bégayant. On avait l'impression qu'elle marchait sur des clous en répondant à cette question. Mais elle fit tout de même un effort pour y répondre, car elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui faire si elle ne voulait pas répondre...

- Je ... je faisais ce qu'on m'ordonne de faire. Je ...  
>- Natsume tu es rentré.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Mikan se retourna vers l'adolescente qui venait de lui coupé la parole à l'instant. Elle était complètement endormie, comme le prouvait sa tenue rose en pyjama et ses petits yeux adorable. Elle était bien plus petite que Natsume d'une tête et possédait une longue et épaisse chevelure noire jais. C'était une magnifique jeune fille. Natsume se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante prenante une mine un peu boudeuse.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?!

- J'ai entendu du bruit, _elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et posa son regard sur Mikan toujours aussi intimidée et perdue au milieu du salon_, ... Qui est-ce ?

La fillette soupira en baisant les yeux, indignée. Elle savait que son frère était pour le moins un Casanova et que ses conquêtes d'un soir, elle avait arrêté de les compter depuis un moment. Mais tous de même... il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi. C'était à se demander qui était l'adulte dans cette maison...

S'il remarqua le regard de sa petite sœur, il n'en fit rien. Il se redressa du canapé et se dirigea vers l'une des portes en bois massif.

- Elle va rester avec nous un moment. Tu peux la prendre avec toi dans ta chambre?! Moi je vais me coucher, j'suis crevé.

Il ne laissa le temps ni à Mikan, ni à sa sœur de riposter qu'il s'était déjà engouffré dans le couloir adjacent. La fillette soupira, son frère ne changerait jamais d'un pouce et elle se tourna vers Mikan. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, chose qu'elle fit sans aucune objection. Arrivée dans la pièce, Mikan se sentait un peu plus à l'aise. Cette pièce, comparée au reste de la maison, était bien plus joviale. Les murs étaient d'une couleur pastelle très douce et les milliers de peluches placées un peu partout donnaient vraiment un air calme et adorable à cette chambre. Mikan ne put que remarquer les photos de l'adolescente et de Natsume parsemées un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'elle devait être sa petite amie, après tous ils avaient l'air proche et elle était très belle donc... Mikan posa à nouveau le regard sur la jeune fille en pyjama et lui sourire timidement. Dans la tête de l'adolescente c'était une tout autre histoire qui se tournait en ce moment. Elle reluqua Mikan de la tête aux pieds et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, était que son frère avait dû passer du bon temps avec elle, vu son état en ce moment. Mikan portait toujours la veste de Natsume sur elle, mais ne l'ayant pas fermé, elle donnait une large vue sur sa poitrine et son ventre dénudés. De plus, son mini short en cuir et ses hautes bottes du même tissu lui donnait un air de prostituée en vogue... L'adolescente se tourna vers son armoire et l'ouvrit pour donner à Mikan une fine chemise de nuit. Certes, c'était peut-être un peu sexy, mais ça ne pouvait l'être que moins que la tenue qu'elle portait à l'instant. Mikan attrapa la robe de nuit entre ses mains et se courba un peu pour la remercier.

- Je te remercie. C'est vraiment gentil...

Elle ne prit que quelques instants pour mettre sa nouvelle tenue. Elle était bien plus à l'aise là-dedans, même si la chemise de nuit était un peu petite pour elle et qu'elle lui arrivait au-dessus des cuisses. Mais tant pis. Elle déposa ses anciennes guenilles sur un bureau se demandant si elle ne devait pas les mettre directement à la poubelle. Elle ne sentit pas tous de suite le regard plus qu'intense que lui lançait l'adolescente, étant toujours dans ses pensées. Ce fut quand elle se retourna qu'elle tourna nez à nez dessus et ne put qu'avaler sa salive un peu troublée et surtout intimidée. L'adolescente était plus jeune qu'elle, surement de trois ou quatre ans. Mais son regard lui donnait une certaine maturité et Mikan se sentait toute petite et minable à côté. Elle se demanda un instant, pourquoi avait-elle le droit à une fusillade de regards, puis son cerveau eut un déclic. Oh mon dieu... Vu sa tenue, l'heure tardive à laquelle Natsume et elle étaient rentrés et le peu d'explications qu'il lui avait fournies, l'adolescente devait se ronger les sangs en croyant qu'il y avait eu une quelconque relations entre elle et Natsume. Mikan fit les yeux ronds et secoua la tête énergiquement, ce qui surpris l'adolescente.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On n'a absolument rien fait, moi et ton petit ami. On m'a agressée dans la rue et il est juste venu à mon secours. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées.

Il y eut un grand silence, où on aurait pu entendre les grillons chanter. L'adolescente tourna au rouge sang et elle sembla rivaliser avec Mikan en plus.

- Mon petit ami ?! ... Tu penses que moi et Natsume, on est ... Non, non, non ! C'est simplement mon grand-frère.

- Ton grand-frère?!

- Oui bien sûr. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, même si j'avoue être rassurée par le fait qu'il ne t'ait rien fait. Au fait, je m'appelle Aoi, quinze ans et la petite sœur du Casanova de service. Enchantée de te rencontrer ! _Elle se courba sur sa présentation et lança un sourire adorable à Mikan._

- Moi de même, je m'appelle Mikan et j'ai tous juste dix-sept ans.

Aoi s'approcha à nouveau de Mikan un grand sourire aux lèvres, n'était absolument pas convaincu par le "nous n'avons rien fait". Elle la taquina en l'appelant grande-sœur, ce qui lui valut un dard de la part de Mikan qui aurait pu rivaliser avec une tomate bien mure.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!, _elle se remémora les événements de la soirée et eut un frisson de dégout, sa voix se fit plus petite, mais elle continua tous de même à parler._ Ton frère m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois un service... rien de plus.

Aoi s'installa confortablement sur son lit et invita sa nouvelle camarade à en faire de même en tapotant la couverture à côté d'elle. Elle souleva un sourcil en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Il t'a sauvé? De quoi au juste? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- _Elle prit quelques instants avant de lui répondre, baissant la tête faisant un rideau de cheveux devant ses yeux._ C'est assez dur à expliquer ...

Aoi lui prit la main et lui adressa à nouveau un sourire à faire fondre un cœur de glace. Mikan lui en adressa un bien plus faible, mais elle eut tous de même lui courage de lui compter son histoire.

- D'accord. Tout se passe à l'âge de mes six ans. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de ce que je pouvais être avant ce jour. J'étais hébergée à la pension pour jeunes filles ''Madame Nima''.

- _Aoi ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire,_ ''Madame Nima'' mais c'est une pension pour les prostitués ... non ?

- _Mikan eut un petit soupire d'approbation,__._... Malheureusement oui. Mais le fait est que nous, les jeunes filles à l'intérieur de cet établissement, n'en savions rien. On nous trompe et on nous dupe jusqu'à l'âge de nos douze ans. Jusqu'à là, nous avions des cours tout à fait normaux. Nous apprenions les mathématiques, le japonais, les sciences et plein d'autres choses. Mais un jour, notre professeur nous a fait un cours d'éducation sexuel. Normal me diras-tu, tout le monde en as. Mais il était tous sauf normal...Ce jour-là, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Le propre fils du proviseur se trouvait devant nous, comme s'il était à l'armée. Une de mes amies d'enfance fut appelée et elle eut du mal à faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient du professeur et de son fils. Et elle avait raison de se méfier... Il n'y eut rien de bien grave à vrai dire, à part quelques tripotages. Mais à cet âge là, le simple fait qu'un garçon touche à des endroits, dont tu ne connais pas encore le fonctionnement, te choque. Mon amie semblait complètement à l'ouest, alors que le fils du proviseur semblait y prendre gout, démontrant aux autres filles du groupe comment se devait d'être une bonne prostituée. C'était un pervers et ça tout le monde le savait, même si nous n'en connaissions pas encore le véritable sens.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre son récit et regarda Aoi pendue à ses lèvres. C'était une chose dur à dire, chose qu'elle avait voulu rayer de sa vie, mais sans succès.

- Un jour, mon amie est venue en cours, mais elle semblait ne plus être la même. Elle était dans un état de stresse constant, on ne pouvait ni la toucher ni lui dire quoique ce soit qu'elle se mettait à hurler comme un dingue. Nous ne comprenions pas, mais le sourire qu'arborait le fils du proviseur me laisse à croire qu'il n'était pas simplement resté au stade des tripotages. J'ai appris quelques années plus tard, que cette même amie avait mis fin à ses jours. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se sentir salie. Et je le comprenais. Je n'avais peut-être pas été le cobaye, mais le simple fait de regarder nous salissais déjà davantage, alors elle ... Cela devait être horrible. _Elle finit son récit la voix tremblante et elle sentit les petits doigts d'Aoi la serrer un peu plus, la rassurant de la chaleur de sa main tiède._

- ... Voilà comment j'ai atterris dans cet enfer. Ce soir aurait dû être mon premier soir de travail... je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. J'aurais fait la même chose qu'elle... mais ton frère m'a sauvé. Et pour cela, je ferais tout ce qu'il veut en échange.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

- Merci Aoi...

Il y eut un moment de silence où les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et s'échangèrent de longs sourires sincères. Puis Aoi rompit ce silence d'un bâillement sonore, ce qui fit sourire Mikan de plus belle.

- Allons dormir Mikan.

- Oui, tu es complément lessivée. Bonne nuit, Aoi.

- _Un nouveau bâillement sorti de sa bouche alors qu'elle se coucha sur son lit,_ moui...bonne nuit...

Aoi n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Morphée la prenne à nouveau dans ses bras. Mikan s'étendit à côté d'Aoi sur son lit et regarda quelques instants le plafond. Parler de tout cela lui avait fait du bien, mais avait aussi ravivé quelques souvenirs en elle... Mais pour l'instant, elle devait se reposer et tout oublier. Elle ferma les yeux et rejoins Aoi au doux pays des rêves. La porte de la chambre grinça et Natsume entra dans la pièce. Il avait entendu toute la conversation des deux jeunes filles et semblait perplexe. Il attrapa la couverture à terre et borda sa sœur comme tous les soirs. Se tournant alors vers sa nouvelle pensionnaire, il passa sa main sur son visage dégageant l'une de ses longues mèches caramel de ses yeux.

- Il me semble que j'ai trouvé ton boulot pour moi.

Mikan se leva au petit matin, les rayons du soleil lui chatouillant le visage. Elle s'étira de tous son long et regarda à ses côtés. Aoi n'était déjà plus là et vu la température des draps, cela devait faire un moment qu'elle était debout. La honte... Elle était l'invitée et s'autorisait une grasse matinée... il fallait qu'elle s'excuse pour ça. Elle bailla et se redressa avec un peu de peine. Ses muscles étaient toujours endoloris et on arrivait à distinguer les marques qu'elle s'attendait à avoir sur les bras. Elle grommela et frotta ses yeux énergiquement. Elle vit alors des habits propres et pliés sur le bord du lit. Elle les attrapa et les admira. Aoi était vraiment un ange. Elle s'habilla en vitesse du haut rouge et de la jupe noire plissée que lui avait laissée Aoi. Celles-ci étaient à sa taille, elle pensa donc que ces habits étaient surement trop grands pour la fillette. Elle sortit de la chambre à pas de loup et eut un peu de mal à se repérer dans cette grande maison. Elle essaya de se rappeler du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté hier, mais peine perdue. Elle se fia donc à son ouïe pour essayer de repérer des bruits de vie dans la maison. Elle entendit des bruits de vaisselles et une bonne odeur des tartines grillées envahit l'espace. Son ventre lui adressa un grognement sourd et elle s'attela à suivre ce délicieux gourmet. Elle arriva dans la cuisine où les deux frangins prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Aoi mordait à plein dents dans une tartine au beurre alors que Natsume buvait un grand bol de café noir devant son journal sportif. Aoi posa ses yeux sur Mikan et lui envoya un regard tendre, sa tartine toujours dans sa bouche.

- Bonjour Mikan! Bien sommeil?

- _Elle rigola en voyant Aoi lui parler la bouche pleine et lui fit un sourire._ Bonjour Aoi. Oui, merci.  
>- <em>Aoi avala sa tartine sans s'étouffer et tendit une tartine fraichement sortie du toasteur à la brunette.<em> Tu en veux ?

- Merci beaucoup.

Alors que Mikan s'attaquait à mordre dans sa première tartine, la porte d'entrée fit un bruit de fracas horrible, qu'elle en sursauta. Aoi soupira de plus belle, alors que Natsume ne bougea même pas le petit doigt. Quoi ? C'est quelque chose de normal ici de défoncer les portes ?

- Oh non, pas eux...

Aoi faisait une mine déconfite alors que quelques garçons entrèrent sans gène dans la pièce. Leur accoutrement faisait vraiment petits caïds du quartier et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très futés. Mikan comprit tous de suite qu'il s'agissait là de la bande de Natsume, son soi-disant Clan dangereux et mortel. Mais à les voir, on aurait plutôt dit des racailles de bas quartier. Mais elle se promit de ne rien en dire. L'un des jeunes hommes, une tignasse jaune poussin et une balafre en plein sous l'œil droit, adressa un signe de la main et un "Yo Boss!" à Natsume qui ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Alors qu'un autre, lui aux cheveux rouges sang et au regard de pervers, attrapa Aoi par la taille reniflant ses cheveux au passage.

- Salut ma poulette.

- _Aoi se retira de son éteinte et lui adressa un regard cruel_. Dégages Shino !

- T'es sexy quand tu t'énerves ma beauté.

Mikan regarda Aoi qui tremblait de colère et la vit fermer son poing, prête à en coller une à ce fameux Shino. L'intéressé, sûrement conscient du danger, se tourna vers Mikan et la fixa comme un enfant qui voit une sucette géante. Mikan eut un mouvement de recul quand elle cru voir un regard de gros pervers en manque dans ses yeux.

- Canon ! Antho regardes y a une nouvelle !

- _Le fameux Antho se tourna vers Natsume ne faisant aucun commentaire sur son collègue en rut._ C'est qui boss ?

- _Natsume posa sa tasse à café sur la table et plia son journal en quatre._ Notre chose.

Aoi laissa tomber son toast dans son café et Mikan faillit s'étrangler avec le sien. Elles eurent toutes les deux la même réaction à cette phrase, mais bon sang ! Comment ça une chose ? Et en plus la leur ? Mais ... C'est quoi ce bordel ! Les quatre membres du clan eurent un moment de réflexion et quelques instants plus tard les commentaires fusaient déjà. Un dénommé Kiba bavait déjà devant son imagination débordante, Antho approuva simplement d'un coup de tête, Shino dit tous haut qu'il préférait Aoi, ce qui lui valu un coup de poing dans l'estomac par la concernée et Kaito sortit juste un "cool", il avait l'air d'être le défoncé du groupe... Natsume se leva de sa chaise et partit de la pièce, suivit de très près par sa petite clic. Mikan semblait ne pas avoir reconnecté son cerveau avant qu'ils partent.

- Mais ... comment ça "leur chose" ?

- _Aoi eut un petit rire nerveux_, connaissant mon frère, je crois que tu es devenue le jouet du groupe.  
>- Quoi ? <em>Mikan semblait véritablement furieuse<em>, Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! Où sont-ils allés Aoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment Mikan, ils peuvent être partout. Mais ils reviennent souvent pour manger à Midi, attends jusqu'à là.

Super, cette histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle soupira et s'excusa auprès d'Aoi, prenant congé. Elle lui demanda où elle pouvait prendre une douche pour se changer les idées et Aoi lui indiqua la salle de bain juste à côté de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea donc vers cette pièce et entra en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef derrière elle. Vu les phénomènes qu'elle venait de croiser tous à l'heure, elle se promit de toujours fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Hors de question de se retrouver avec un de ses abrutis dans la même pièce alors qu'elle serait surement en tenue d'Eve. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche se laissant aller au plaisir de l'eau chaude. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux, la chaleur atténuait la douleur de ses membres et surtout la purifiait de toute chose. Elle en avait bien besoin après tout ce qui venait de ses passer. Elle avait même une furieuse envie de frotter sa peau avec énergie jusqu'à ce que cette sensation de saleté s'en aille, mais elle savait très bien que la peau partirait en lambeau avant, donc elle n'en fit rien. Elle soupira et s'adossa à la douche un instant.

- Il se croit en possession de pouvoir faire de moi sa poupée ... Je vais donc lui montrer, qu'il va s'en mordre les doigts.

Mikan se dépêcha de se laver le corps et les cheveux et sortit de la douche quelques minutes après. Elle ne savait pas à qui appartenait ce gel douche, mais cette odeur terreuse et sauvage lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle prit la petite serviette qu'elle avait posée sur le rebord du lavabo et enveloppa ses longs cheveux caramel à l'intérieur. Elle tomba nez à nez devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain, elle finit par se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait de grands yeux marron, un corps mince et élancé et d'interminables et fines jambes... Dès l'âge de six ans, on l'avait privé de bonbons, de chocolat et toute sorte de choses que les enfants adorent en temps normal. Elle ne prenait qu'un seul repas par jour, les fois où elle n'était pas consignée à ne pas en prendre du tous ... Et à quoi servait tous ça?! À plaire aux hommes. N'importe quelle fille serait fière d'avoir un corps comme celui de Mikan. D'ailleurs elle le serait aussi, si cela n'était pas son principal outil de travail... Elle soupira à nouveau, enfila à nouveau ses habits, se coiffa en vitesse et sortit de la pièce après l'avoir préalablement rangé. Elle alla dans la chambre d'Aoi et la trouva assise sur son bureau travaillant sur son ordinateur. Quand l'adolescente la fit, elle se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard compatissant.

- Tiens Mikan, si tu voulais voir mon frère, il vient de revenir avec son ''groupe de gamins complètement attardés''.

Mikan rigola à cette provocation de la part de l'adolescente, Aoi ressemblait un peu à son frère quand il était question de mépriser les autres. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle disait ça plus pour plaisanter que par sincérité. Elle la remercia de cette information et se rendit donc dans le salon ou les garçons, cinq au total avec Natsume, s'attelaient à une sorte de conférence sur le canapé. Shino remarqua immédiatement la brunette et lui lança un sourire enjôleur.

- Tiens, tiens mademoiselle Mikan.

Natsume avait donc donné son prénom à tous ses subordonnés... Super...Shino tapota sur ses genoux et l'invita sans aucune gène à venir s'y installer. Proposition que Mikan refusa d'un regard de travers. Elle s'avança vers Natsume, ne prêtant aucun intérêt aux regards des autres membres du clan qui se posaient sur elle.

- Pourrais-je vous parler ... en privé ?

Natsume la regarda à nouveau avec des yeux à vous glacer le sang et soupira en se levant. Il invita la jeune femme à le suivre dans la cuisine pour parler en priver comme elle le désirait. Elle prit un air très sérieux et lui lança un regard de défi, qu'il n'apprécia pas du tous.

- J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez à quoi cela rime.

- Tu as bien dis que tu ferrais ''n'importe quoi''.

- _Mikan ouvrit la bouche, mais se résigna... il venait de la piéger avec ses propres mots,_ certes ... mais pourquoi ''ça''?

- Car tu ne me servirais à rien d autre.

- _Mikan sembla indignée par ces quelques mots_, ...Je vois... j'en conclus donc que notre contrat ne compte plus.

Mikan fit demi-tour et sembla vouloir sortir de la pièce. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas, que Natsume l'attrapa par le bras et la força à rester dans la pièce, la plaquant contre l'un des murs de la cuisine. Elle couina quand son dos entrechoqua le mur et le regarda avec haine. Une haine partagée, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait.

-Tu m'as fais une promesse, maintenant assumes la !

- Je n'en ai rien à f...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler la fin de sa phrase que Natsume plaqua ses lèvres contre les sien d'un baiser sauvage. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise s'attendant à tous sauf à cela et commença à se débattre comme une folle. Elle bloqua le passage de la langue du garçon en fermant la bouche avec ses dents. Il grogna, sentant qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire et lui pinça une partie de la peau dans son dos, ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un "aie" plaintif. Il n'attendit pas avant de passer sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de la jeune femme, pour venir à l'encontre de la sienne. Elle commença à valser avec sa compagne, une valse sauvage et énergique. Mikan voulu protester, mais ses pincements se firent à nouveau sentir et elle se détendit profitant de ce baiser, assez agréable sois disant passant. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et se laisser aller à ce baiser passionné. Natsume dut le sentir, car il arrêta de l'embrasser de suite et afficha un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Le fourbe... Mikan, elle, était un peu perdue après une démonstration d'affection aussi intense... cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ? ... Avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Ses joues se tintèrent en rouge, alors qu'elle laissait son esprit se faire des films romantiques à souhait...Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains pour lui parler à nouveau, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Natsume ...

- _Son sourire s'accentua à nouveau alors qu'il passait une main sur ses lèvres pour retirer le rouge à lèvres de Mikan qui s'y était logé,_ Appelles-moi Maître, Nous ne sommes pas si intimes.

Mikan fit à nouveau les gros yeux. Comment pouvait-il dire cela après ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant ? C'était-il joué d'elle ? Elle se sentit trahit et complètement idiote... Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, elle l'emmènerait loin dans la partie. Une chose est sûre, sa nouvelle vie lui réservait des bonnes surprises.


	3. Chapitre 3

Cette journée était merveilleuse, le soleil était au zénith et cette après-midi promettait d'être une merveille. Nos deux jeunes filles faisaient le tour des boutiques de Tokyo et dévalisaient tous les magasins sur leur passage. Elles semblaient toutes folles d'excitation, c'était la première fois qu'elles sortaient toutes les deux et elles s'entendaient très bien, comme deux sœurs. Natsume avait ordonné à Mikan d'aller en ville avec Aoi pour qu'elle puisse aller acheter des fournitures d'école et tous ça pour sa petite sœur bien entendu. Il avait donc donné sa carte bancaire à Aoi et elles étaient parties tous de suite après un déjeuner rapide. Elles s'amusèrent dans les magasin&s à essayer le plus d'habits possibles et inimaginables et cela se terminait le plus souvent par des fous rires en série. Et bien entendu, bien qu'elles aient promis à Natsume de ne prendre que le strict minimum, elles avaient fini par avoir les mains pleines de paquet d'habits, de peluches, de livres et d'autres choses, autres que les fournitures bien sûr. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques instants à une terrasse pour prendre une boisson, elles étaient en nage et faire les boutiques, ça creuse. La serveuse arriva quelques instants plus tard pour prendre la commande des deux jeunes filles. Mikan commanda un Daiquiri aux fraises, un mélange de rhum blanc, de jus de fraise et de citron vert alors qu'Aoi se contenta d'un simple cocktail aux fruits rouges sans alcool. La serveuse ne tarda pas à leur apporter leurs boissons, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et elle se hâtèrent à les déguster. Mikan soupira de plaisir se détendant un maximum sur sa chaise au soleil.

- Pfou... je suis crevée.

_-_ _Aoi joua un moment avec sa paille, un peu attristée..._ Je suis désolée. Tu n'avais peut-être pas envie de venir avec moi.

- Mais non ! Ne t'excuse pas. Je serais venue avec toi de toute façon. Après tout, tu viens de me sauver d'une journée de travail. _Elle termina sa phrase avec un petit rire, heureusement qu'elle disait cela en plaisantant... car elle ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre pour ses journées de travail._

- Hum ... d'ailleurs sans vouloir être indiscrète, que c'est-il passé avec mon frère hier soir ?

Aoi devait se poser des questions, vu que j'étais la chose de son frère et qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu revenir rapidement hier. Mais Mikan n'osait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'il l'avait rejeté comme une vieille chaussette juste après. Mikan rougit en y repensant et marmonna un "rien de spécial" qui fit sourire Aoi. Elle avait bien entendu remarqué les rougeurs de l'ainée sur son visage et se posa tous de suite les bonnes questions. Elle savait très bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et elle n'allait pas laisser tomber de si tôt. Elle s'approcha de Mikan et faisant grincer la chaise par terre. Arborant toujours un énorme sourire.

- Dis-moi Mikan.

Mikan attrapa la paille par laquelle elle prit un peu de son breuvage et se tourna vers Aoi pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Par hasard, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de mon frère ?

Mikan faillit s'étouffer avec son cocktail et regarda Aoi avec des yeux aussi grands qu'une pastèque. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Être amoureuse ? Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse et en plus, l'amour elle n'y connaissait absolument rien. Aoi sourit, fière de la réaction de Mikan. Elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat et Aoi n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle savait reconnaitre une fille amoureuse.

- J'ai dû me tromper, je retire ce que je viens de dire. _Bien entendu elle n'en pensait pas un mot._

_- Mikan attendit un moment, le temps de se calmer et posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête,_ Aoi tu es amoureuse toi ?!

_- Aoi piqua un dard à cette question et se mit à bégayer,_ moi ... je ... en faite ...

- Aoi, c'est toi?! Ça fait tellement longtemps!

Mikan et Aoi se tournèrent vers l'inconnu qui venait de prendre la parole. Aoi vira de suite au rouge vif, signe bien entendu qu'elle connaissait la personne qui venait de leur adresser la parole. Mikan s'autorisa à le fixer un instant pour le détailler. C'était un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus azurs et aux cheveux blonds assez longs, lui donnant un style un peu européen. D'ailleurs, ses très assez féminins le trahissaient sur ses origines, ses parents devaient avoir du sang anglais ou français.

_- Aoi bégaya en lui adressant un salut maladroit et mignon,_ Lu ... Luca, c'est vrai ça fait très longtemps...

Aoi sembla sur son petit monde pendant un instant, alors que Luca lui lançait des sourires ravageurs. D'ailleurs Mikan se dit tous de suite qu'il aurait pu jouer pour une publicité Colgate Extrème. Puis il était plutôt beau garçon avec son jean blanc et sa chemise Lacoste bleu ciel. Mikan continua de l'observer un moment alors qu'il pose ses yeux sur l'amie d'Aoi. Il lui attribua un sourire amical qu'elle lui rendit par la suite. Il avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude des "déconnections" d'Aoi en sa présence. Cela fit rire Mikan, qui essaya de le cacher à son amie. Aoi sembla reprendre pied quand elle remarqua que Luca et Mikan ne savaient ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, après tous ils n'étaient même pas présentés. Elle rougit peinée et montra Luca de la main à Mikan.

- Oh pardon Mikan, je te présente Luca Nogi.

_- Mikan se courba en se présentant à Luca et sourit en chuchotant à Aoi,_ c'est donc lui ton fameux soupirant, _elle ne put s'empêcher d'accentuer ses propos par un soulèvement de sourcils._

Aoi tourna à nouveau au rouge, ce qui fit éclater de rire Mikan. Luca ne comprit pas toute l'histoire mais n'en perdit pas son sourire amical en regardant les deux filles. Aoi hurla en frappant Mikan à l'épaule et essaya de cacher sa gêne au garçon.

- Je disais donc, voilà Luca le meilleur ami de mon frère, _avant de chuchoter à Mikan,_ espèce de baka sans cervelle.

Mikan rigola à nouveau dans sa barbe un moment et prêta à nouveau intérêt à la conversation des deux amis d'enfance. Luca discuta un peu de sa nouvelle vie avec Aoi, alors que celle-ci semblait boire ses paroles comme s'il avait inventé la machine à faire le café. Pourquoi la machine à café ? Car tout le monde aime le café, sauf peut-être l'auteur de cette fan fiction... Mikan essaya de s'effacer le plus possible, pour laisser à Aoi toute l'attention de son prince charmant. Elle avait beau le démentir, mais il ne manquait plus que le filet de bave et le t-shirt rose "I love Luca" pour que cela soit une certitude. Elle finit son Daiquiri en évitant de faire un bruit immonde avec le reste qui se trouvait au fond du verre et sourit à Aoi qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Les jeunes et leur premier coup de foudre... Luca finit par regarder sa montre et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'y aller.

- D'ailleurs, tu sais si ton frère est chez lui en ce moment ?

_- Aoi sembla réfléchir un moment,_ je pense, il doit être en pleine conférence avec sa bande d'attardés mentaux.

_- Luca rigola et se releva de sa chaise laissant quelques billets sur la table afin de payer son verre et ceux des filles, vu la somme qu'il venait de mettre en valeur, __T_u ne changeras jamais Aoi. Bien que je vous laisse entre filles. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Mikan. Aoi, à bientôt.

_- Aoi sembla fondre sur place et lui fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait,_ oui je l'espère...

Aoi resta un moment la main relevée en regardant le jeune homme partir en direction de la rue marchande. Mikan la regarda avec un sourire plus qu'insistant qui fit rougir Aoi sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Quoi ?

_- Mikan ne put s'empêcher d'élargir son sourire, qui lui donna un air de psychopathe d'ailleurs,_ Oh rien... je me demandais quand est-ce que je recevrais le carton d'invitation.

_- __Aoi ne semblait pas avoir compris l'ironie,_ quel carton d'invitation ?

- Celui qui m'invitera au mariage de Mlle Hyuga et de M Nogi.

Aoi s'étouffa en finissant son verre de cocktail qui fit éclater Mikan de rire. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait mis dans le mille, mais Aoi était bien trop timide pour l'avouer. Mikan n'allait pas rester sans rien y faire, parole de grande sœur !

Elles arrivèrent à la maison aux alentours de dix-neuf heures trente. Elles rentrèrent même sur la pointe des pieds, s'attendant à trouver un Natsume enragé derrière la porte et le nombre de paquet qu'elles portaient n'allait pas arranger son humeur de chien. Elles entamèrent une mission commando pour passer le couloir sans être vues et furent surprise de trouver deux paires de chaussures bien alignées à l'entrée. Aoi dut reconnaitre les chaussures sur la droite, car son excitation dépassa le seuil des deux cent pourcent. Mikan n'eut même pas besoin de les reconnaitre, car le visage d'Aoi en disait long. Luca devait se trouver encore en compagnie de Natsume, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur. D'ailleurs, celle-ci partit déjà en galopant en direction du salon, Mikan essaya de la rattraper du mieux qu'elle put, car c'était elle qui était de corvée de sac à shopping.

Les deux jeunes garçons étaient installés sur le canapé et buvaient tranquillement une bière en discutant. Aoi s'empressa de les saluer les joues rosées et Mikan arriva enfin sur le pas de la porte, où elle déposa tous ses paquets. Les garçons leur prêtèrent toutes leurs attentions et leur réaction fut pour le moins très différente. Luca les salua à nouveau amicalement, faisant fondre Aoi, alors que Natsume n'ajouta qu'un sec "vous êtes en retard". Ils étaient feu et eau... rien d'autre à en redire. Aoi et Mikan prirent congé après que Natsume leur ai presque ordonné d'aller se changer pour passer à table. Mikan suivit Aoi en silence alors qu'elle se remémorait la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait le bel Apollon ce soir, un Apollon quelque peu autoritaire je vous l'accorde. Aoi, qui discutait depuis un moment toute seule, s'arrêta pour la regarder. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle était complètement invisible aux yeux de son ainée. Il y avait certaines choses qui ne trompent pas et ce regard, Aoi le connaissait bien.

Du côté des garçons, l'ambiance était un peu plus calme. Luca prit à nouveau un gorgé de sa bière et sourit à Natsume qui soupira devant la réaction de sa sœur et de Mikan.

- C'est drôle, elles se ressemblent.

_- Natsume soupira de plus belle en se massant les trempes, _ C'est bien ce qui m'effraie.

- Te connaissant, je dirais que quelque chose est en train d'échapper à ton contrôle... _Luca murmura ces quelques mots à lui-même,_ et cette fameuse Mikan y joue un rôle important.

Aoi passa une robe un peu plus confortable à Mikan alors qu'elle passait sa brosse dans ses cheveux tous emmêlés.

- Avoues-le au moins Mikan, mon frère ne te laisse pas indifférente !

_- Mikan enfila la robe sans prêter attention aux paroles d'Aoi, ..._

- Allez ne fais pas ta forte tête avoues-le.

_- Mikan grommela et fermant la fermeture éclair sur sa taille,_ arrêtes-ça Aoi, je n'ai aucune envie d'en discuter.

- Pourquoi donc ?

_- Mikan soupira se tournant vers sa cadette,_ l'amour et tous ce tralala ce n'est pas mon truc, c'est tous.

_- Aoi lui sourit, compatissante,_ Et alors ça s'apprend.

_- Mikan soupira à nouveau fermant les yeux pour garder son calme face aux propos incessant d'Aoi,_ Tu ne comprends pas, arrêtons avec cette conversation maintenant par...

_- Aoi l'interrompit dans sa phrase essayant de lui montrer qu'elle voulait être là pour elle,_ Allez Mikan je t'aiderais et puis tu verras mon frère peut vraiment être quelqu'un de bi..

_- Cette fois-ci ce fut Mikan qui l'interrompit, d'une voix cassante et plus forte que la normale,_ Maintenant Stop ! Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter avec ça Aoi !

Mikan partit comme une furie de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Aoi plantée comme une idiote au milieu de la pièce. Elle déboula comme un tigre sauvage dans le salon et passant par la porte vitrée pour se diriger vers la véranda. Les garçons la regardèrent passer sans dire un mot, mais sentant la colère qui émanait de la brunette. Ouille... il y avait eu embrouille à tous les coups. Aoi arriva quelques instants après, une bouille complètement déconfite et attristée. Mikan ne s'était jamais montré aussi énervée et elle avait peur d'avoir perdue son amitié. Natsume demanda à sa sœur ce qu'il venait de se passer et Aoi secoua la tête négativement.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne lui a surement pas plu...

Aoi était au bord des larmes et vint se pelotonner contre son frère pour chercher un peu plus de réconfort. Il passa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et lui offrit quelques caresses apaisantes. Luca se leva et se dirigea vers la véranda, disant à Natsume et Aoi qu'il allait éclaircir cette histoire. Il passa donc la porte coulissante, la refermant derrière lui et trouva Mikan accoudé sur le bord de la véranda regardant la vue sur la baie de Tokyo. Luca arriva près d'elle et s'accouda aussi à la véranda, regardant les lumières de la grande ville de Tokyo s'allumer une à une. C'était un spectacle époustouflant. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Mikan qui semblait renifler les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissées couler avant qu'il arrive. Il prit sa voix la plus douce, digne d'un des plus grands psychologues du monde et se mit à lui parler.

- Mikan... Tu veux en discuter ?

Il n'eut que pour réponse, le bruit de vent et un nouveau reniflement de sa part. Il s'y attendait. Parfois il valait mieux laisser faire le temps. Il lui laissa donc un instant pour se calmer et resta à son écoute sans pour autant la forcer. Après quelques minutes de silence elle finit par être un peu plus bavarde.

- Dis Luca... Est-ce que tu aimes Aoi ?

_- Il s'attendait à tous sauf ça... Il ne rougit pas, mais resta tous de même un peu perplexe, mais finit par se dire que de toute façon ce n'était plus un secret pour personne,_ je pensais être un peu plus discret que ça... mais la réponse est oui.

_- Mikan resta à nouveau un moment de marbre et finit par lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres,_ et dis-moi ... si elle avait été une chose ignoble, une personne immorale ... tes sentiments seraient-ils toujours les même à son égard ?

Luca finit par comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Natsume lui avait raconté le travail que faisait Mikan et par où elle était passée et donc toutes ses questions prenaient un sens à présent. Mais c'était quelque chose de délicat et il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne mal quoi qu'il puisse dire. Il prit donc le temps de bien réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

- Tu sais, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait pu être ou ce qu'elle aurait pu faire dans une autre vie, je suis sûr que ma petite Aoi serait resté la même qu'aujourd'hui. Elle aurait continué à avoir ses petites manies et ce caractère qui me fait craquer. Tous comme toi, tu restes Mikan peu importe ce que tu as pu vivre ou faire.

Luca lui fit à nouveau un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit un peu plus timidement. Elle se rendait compte qu'il avait raison. Puis après tous, peu importe ce qu'en pense les autres.

- Merci Luca. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, _e__lle se dit qu'elle comprit ce qui faisait craquer Aoi à ce point._

_- Luca lui sourit à nouveau se dirigeant vers la porte coulissant de la véranda, __ne tarde pas trop, tu vas finir par attraper froid._

_- Mikan acquiesça,_ pas de soucis, merci encore.

Luca ouvrit la porte, rentra dans le salon et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne s'étonna pas de trouver Natsume juste derrière la porte, qui ne sembla pas avoir entendu la conversation, mais par contre n'avait pas perdu une miette visuelle de leur discussion. Luca n'eut pas besoin de lui demander quoique ce soit, car il le connaissait très bien et son visage en disait long. Ses yeux qu'il voulait neutre, montraient une agressivité qui surprit Luca. Les seules fois où il avait eu ce genre de regards, c'était avec sa petite sœur. Luca se dit pour lui-même que son meilleur ami était vraiment atteint. D'ailleurs s'il savait qu'il en pinçait pour sa sœur, il serait bien étonné. Mais Luca se promit de ne rien lui dire pour le moment, afin d'éviter de se retrouver la tête au carré.

- Vous vous entendez bien à ce que je constate.

_- Luca eut un sourire caché et traversa la pièce pour aller voir Aoi qui était surement allé dans sa chambre,_ Tu ne devrais pas avoir des conclusions hâtives Natsume.

Luca sortit laissant Natsume ruminer dans son coin. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça, comment une simple fille pouvait le faire bouillir de rage à ce point. En plus avec Luca. La jalousie était vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant. Il soupira passant sa main sur son front. Cette fille était vraiment une drogue, une drogue qui lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il devait se l'avouer il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de même pour une autre fille et cela l'étonnait lui-même.

Il entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrir et tomba nez à nez sur Mikan, qui sembla plutôt étonnée de se retrouver face à lui. Elle lui fit un sourire qui n'eut bien évidemment aucune réponse de sa part. Mais Mikan s'y attendait, il n'était pas du genre démonstratif donc elle ne le prit pas mal. Mais elle était tout de même gênée par son regard insistant, qui semblait lui brûler la peau. Elle se demandait s'il allait bien.

- Natsume ? Tout va bien ?

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle finit par se racler la gorge pour lui montrer qu'elle attendait une réponse, mais toujours rien. Elle soupira intérieurement se disant qu'il pouvait vraiment être étrange. Mais soit, elle savait aussi que s'il ne voulait rien dire, il fallait mieux le laisser tranquille. Elle le contourna pour sortir de la pièce et rejoindre Aoi et Luca dans la cuisine, enfin c'est là où ils devraient se trouver en tout cas. Quand elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle sentit une présence et une pression dans son dos. Elle se retourna et se retrouva plaqué contre la porte par Natsume. Ses yeux étaient devenus encore plus ardents et montraient à présent une lueur presque sauvage et sensuelle. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Mikan, caressant sa colonne vertébrale au passage, la faisant frissonner. Elle sentit son torse chaud et musclé contre elle, sans aucune difficulté avec sa chemise ouverte. Elle ne comprit pas les actes de Natsume, mais trouva un certain plaisir à se blottir contre lui. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque, la mordillant de temps à autre pour faire monter le désir en elle. Elle rougit, essayant de bloquer ses gémissements dans sa gorge.

_- Mikan essaya de garder son calme et de se montrer maîtresse d'elle-même,_ Natsume… Qu'est-ce que vous fa…

_- Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et la fit taire en l'embrassant à pleine bouche,_ Tais-toi.

Mikan se détendit, se laissant complètement aller contre lui. Les évènements d'après furent un peu brumeux. Elle se souvient d'avoir été dans un autre monde, d'avoir éprouvé un plaisir intense et un bonheur sans pareil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été liée à lui d'une manière si intime que le simple fait de dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble aurait été un mot trop peu descriptif. Rien ne pouvait qualifier ce qu'elle avait ressentit ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, se fut une tout autre paire de manche. Elle se réveilla aux aurores sans aucun souvenirs de sa nuit précédente. Elle chercha les nuances pastelle des murs d'Aoi et ses milliers de peluches, mais ne trouva qu'un décor sombre et très peu personnel. Puis la vérité lui éclata à la figure. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Natsume, dans SES draps… oh mon dieu et vu sa tenue, il s'était forcement passé quelque chose. Elle couvrit son corps nu des draps encore parfumés de leur dernière nuit comme si quelqu'un la guettait. Elle soupira se demandant où avait bien pu passer Natsume et son sourire disparu immédiatement. Quelle idiote… Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle ? Alors qu'elle n'était que son jouet. Elle sentit une boule dans son estomac et dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Elle était tiraillée entre le fait qu'il se joue d'elle et de ses sentiments qui maintenant lui apparaissaient en pleine figure. Elle était amoureuse, éperdument même et cela n'était surement pas réciproque… Elle était dans de beaux draps…


	4. Chapitre 4

Mikan attendit un instant, les yeux toujours dans le vide fixant le plafond blanc de la chambre de Natsume. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire… Que devrait-elle dire ou faire si elle se retrouvait face à lui, à part lui mettre une baffe bien méritée. Elle soupira se lança le coussin sur la figure pour se remettre d'aplomb. Aller, ruminer dans son coin ne servirait à rien et puis son estomac commençait à crier famine. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis hier midi, vu que leur galipette leur avaient fait louper le diner. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda ce que Luca et Aoi avaient bien pu penser de leurs absences. Mon dieu…. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à Aoi ? La vérité ? …

Elle s'étira, sortit un peu embrumée du lit et se dirigea vers ses habits de la veille. Elle les roula en boule, attrapa la couverture encore chaude pour s'enrouler à l'intérieur et sortit de la chambre. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain commune. Elle redoutait de tomber sur quelqu'un dans la tenue où elle se trouvait à l'instant. Elle soupira en arrivant saine et sauve dans la pièce. Elle passa d'ailleurs une bonne demi-heure sous la douche à profiter de la chaleur et du confort qu'elle lui procurait. Elle finit par abandonner les bras de cette douce étreinte réchauffante et enfila de sous-vêtements propres avec ses habits de la veille, ne voulant pas trainer en petite culotte dans le couloir pour en avoir d'autre. Puis après tous, cette robe était encore propre.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle trouva Aoi en pleine conversation avec Luca sur le canapé, devant une série télévision qui ne semblait guère plaire à qui que ce soit. Elle les salua brièvement et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Aoi lui sourit et Luca ne sut que faire face au visage décomposé de Mikan. Les deux amis d'enfance se lancèrent un regard inquiet, ne sachant que dire. Luca savait pertinemment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Natsume et Mikan. Il les avait vus rentrer dans la chambre de ce dernier alors qu'ils étaient censés passer à table tous ensemble. Il dut d'ailleurs à ce moment, expliquer les faits à Aoi qui parurent lui plaire. Évidemment qu'il savait que Mikan en pinçait pour Natsume, mais il avait des doutes concernant le fait que son meilleur ami ose se l'avouer. Alors, l'avouer aux autres… c'était peine perdue… Il passa une main réconfortante et affectueuse sur la tête d'Aoi la décoiffant au passage, signe qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ça. Après tous, qui voudrait voir la personne qu'il aime dans cet état ? Elle lui sourit timidement, non sans ronchonner aux mèches rebelles qu'il venait de lui attribuer.

- Je vais rejoindre Natsume. A tout à l'heure les filles.

Il sortit discrètement sans qu'aucunes filles ne lui répondent. Mikan semblait dans la lune et Aoi n'osait même pas parler, pour ne pas casser cette atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée au moment où Mikan était entrée dans la pièce. Elle se leva tous de même pour s'approcher de sa meilleure amie et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mikan qui sursaute à ce contact froid et précipité. Elle lui sourit faiblement décelant dans les yeux de la cadette une inquiétude soudaine.

- Je vais bien Aoi.

Mais bien entendu elle n'en pensait pas un mot et Aoi n'était pas dupe. Elle fit courir ses doigts froids sur le bras de Mikan ne sachant pas si elle devait parler de ce qu'elle savait. Après tous, Mikan ne voulait pas en parler … si elle lui disait qu'elle était au courant de la liaison qu'elle avait avec son frère, n'allait-elle pas à nouveau s'énerver contre elle ? Elle soupira et se dit qu'il valait mieux briser la glace et tant pis pour les conséquences.

- Tu sais Mikan …, _ la concernée se tourna vivement vers Aoi, lui accordant une attention toute particulière._ Je suis au courant, pour toi … et mon frère.

Elle sembla tous d'abord surprise puis laissa ses yeux rejoindre le sol. Qui voulait-elle tromper. Elle répondit par un simple petit ah et n'ajouta plus rien. Aoi sembla à nouveau très gênée par cette situation et se maudit d'avoir osé engendrer la conversation sur ce sujet. Mais à présent que la pâte était prête autant y ajouter le décor. Elle se racla la gorge et se redressa pour se tourner vers elle.

- Je sais que venant de moi ça parait un peu absurde…. Mais tu ne devrais pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Après tous, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Mikan sembla réfléchir un instant à ces propos. Aoi n'avait pas tort. Elle se morfondait déjà sur son sort alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas encore lancée. Si elle essayait et qu'elle se prenait un râteau, là elle aurait de quoi se morfondre, mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle sourit à Aoi, qui lui rendit un regard complice. Elles se comprirent en quelques secondes. Elles venaient de se lancer un défi, car cette règle s'appliquait aux deux demoiselles. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien … Alors, mesdames, on joue ?

Elles établirent alors un plan complètement fou. Elles voulaient que l'élu de leur cœur en prenne plein les yeux et elles étaient loin de s'imaginer la scène qui allait se passer. Elles passèrent presque deux heures à passer des coups de fil et à vérifier la position exacte de Natsume et Luca. Ce fut Aoi qui trouva la réponse la première en appelant Shino, un des seuls membres du groupe de Natsume qui ne se trouvait pas à la soirée, allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle n'eut pas à y passer par quatre chemins, elle fit le rôle de la jeune et adorable petite fille qui fit instantanément craquer le jeune homme. Après tout, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le béguin qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle, d'où l'antipathie d'un certain jeune blondinet pour lui. Il avoua aux filles qu'ils se trouvaient dans une certaine boite de nuit branchée de la ville, prénommée Night Begin. Drôle de nom d'ailleurs. Aoi ne prit même pas le temps de le remercier pour cette information cruciale et raccrocha le téléphone alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini de parler. Pauvre garçon…

Il fallut une demi-heure pour que les filles s'empressent de sortir de la maison pour trouver ce fameux Night Begin. Elles prirent un taxi jusqu'au centre-ville de Tokyo, celui-ci d'ailleurs était bondé, chose normale pour un vendredi soir. Elles essayèrent de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, car bien qu'il ne soit que dix-neuf heures trente, les jeunes fortement alcoolisés traînaient déjà dans les rues en proie à de faibles jeunes filles. Elles restèrent toujours dans les rues bondés et lumineuses, hors de question de trainer dans des rues sans aucune sécurité. Elles arrivèrent sans problème devant les grandes bandes lumineuses qui présentaient la boite de nuit, elles n'avaient eu aucun mal à la trouver, il suffisait de suivre les bandes de jeunes euphoriques. Elles regardèrent les alentours et se sentirent un peu mal à l'aise. L'entrée de la boite étaient des plus magistrale, signe de sa bonne réputation, mais les clients qui la côtoyaient ne pouvaient, eux, pas être définis comme ça. Elles eurent d'ailleurs du mal à ne pas poser les yeux sur les jeunes femmes à moitié vêtues de leur short à ras les fesses et de leur demi-haut qui donnait une vue intégrale sur leur ventre parfois tatoué ou percé. Bien… si Mikan était une prostituée de travail, elles… bah… elles l'étaient certainement cinq fois plus et elles en étaient sûrement fières. Mon bon dieu… le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Mikan et Aoi se lancèrent un regard hilare et se concentrèrent sur le vigile qui semblait les fixer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elles se mirent un peu à l'écart pour discuter.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer Mikan ? _Aoi continua de chuchoter à l'oreille de Mikan étant le plus discrète possible,_ le vigile semble déjà nous avoir à l'œil…

Mikan scruta les environs, cherchant un moyen d'entrer dans la boite de nuit sans se prendre un coup de pied aux fesses par l'agent de sécurité baraqué de l'entrée. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait ne pas être de très bonne humeur ce soir, vu la façon dont il regardait les autres personnes. Zut, le coup de la drague passait donc à la trappe. Elle soupira et se demanda comment avaient fait les garçons pour entrer. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas encore majeurs… ***¹** D'ailleurs la moitié des jeunes qui entraient et sortaient de la boite ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Ce fut quand elle lit la pancarte de présentation lumineuse de la boite qu'elle comprit. Night Begin était la seule boite japonaise qui privilégiait les lois européennes, les jeunes âgés de dix-huit ou plus étaient donc autorisés à y entrer. Mais les normes concernant l'alcool restaient les mêmes. Même si Mikan était sûr qu'ils faisaient souvent une petite entaille à la règle. Voilà donc la réponse à la question : Comment Natsume et Luca étaient-ils entrés ?… Mais la question principale, comment elles allaient entrer, était encore sans réponse. Elle eut beau de creuser le crâne, elle n'eut aucune idée lumineuse… bon sang c'était rageant. Aoi lui tapota nerveusement le bras pour la sortir de ses pensées et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le vigile qui semblait les mordre rien qu'avec le regard.

- Puis-je savoir ce que font deux jeunes filles devant une boite de nuit ?

Sa voix forte sembla trancher l'air alors qu'il continuait à les regarder d'un air sévère. Il fit descendre ses lunettes teintées sur le bout de son nez et on aperçut alors de beaux yeux noisettes, qui semblaient contredire ses paroles tant ils semblaient doux et affectueux. Mikan déglutît tous de même face à cette tension inattendue et chercha une excuse en vitesse.

- Nous sommes attendues…

- Attendues ?

- Oui… à l'intérieur_, elle pointa la porte de la boite de nuit pour faire un peu plus réaliste._

L'homme souleva ses sourcils d'étonnement et fixa à tour de rôle les deux jeunes filles. Il soupira et passa une main sur son front.

- Et bah… Marcus les recrute de plus en plus jeunes…

Un éclair de génie passa dans le cerveau de Mikan et elle ne perdit pas une miette de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses paroles étaient la clef dorée qui leur permettraient d'entrer. Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Oui, c'est bien ce fameux Marcus qui nous attend. D'ailleurs nous sommes un peu en retard, donc si vous nous permettriez d'entrer cela serait vraiment très galant de votre part.

L'homme les regarda à nouveau pendant un moment et Mikan regretta immédiatement ses mots. Aoi hésitait entre courir à toute jambe et tomber dans les pommes. L'agent soupira et leur montra l'entrée des artistes, une porte plus à droite que la principale. Les filles soupirèrent de soulagement, bien entendu sans se faire remarquer et le suivirent dans les coulisses. Il interpella l'un de ses collègues et lui ordonna d'amener les deux filles dans les loges. Il acquiesça et prit les deux fillettes par le bras avant qu'elles ne se fassent avaler par la foule. Il les entraîna dans les longs couloirs isolés de la boite de nuit et les fit entrer dans une grande loge lumineuse. Il les pria d'entrer, leur demandant de se changer pour leurs shows et ferma la porte derrière elles, restant derrière pour faire le guet. La porte eut à peine le temps de se fermer qu'Aoi fit les cent pas dans la pièce, complètement angoissée.

- Mon dieu, on va se faire dégommer. Mon frère et Luca sont là dedans si on monte sur cette scène, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau Mikan !

- _Mikan, elle, sembla plus que sereine. Elle s'assit devant une coiffeuse et commença à fouiller dans les ustensiles de maquillage qui se trouvait devant elle._ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. On a bien le droit de faire ce que l'on souhaite. Nous n'avons pas à rendre des comptes sur ce que l'on fait.

Sa dernière phrase sembla plus cassante et Aoi semblait être un peu perdue. Mikan était bien amoureuse de son frère, non ? Alors pourquoi semblait-elle n'avoir rien à faire de ses réactions ? Elle arrêta de faire les cents pas, essayant de garder son calme. Après tout, elles étaient dans le pétrin alors autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout… Mikan, elle, avait de toutes autres idées. Natsume jouait peut-être avec elle, mais elle voulait lui prouver qu'il avait plus à perdre d'elle que l'inverse. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait plaire aux garçons, donc lui faire éprouver un peu de jalousie serait des plus bénéfiques. Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait le faire craquer par la suite, en tout cas elle l'espérait.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et allèrent farfouiller la loge de fond en comble. Elles avaient deux heures pour se préparer à monter sur scène. Il leur fallait un costume, une chorégraphié et une chanson. Jusqu'à là, rien de trop bien compliquer, de plus les deux jeunes femmes ne chantaient pas si mal que ça, c'était donc une bonne chose.

Deux heures plus tard, elles étaient fin prêtes. Elles attendaient leur tour derrière le rideau, regardant le spectacle des autres filles. Certaines avaient un certain style, alors que d'autre auraient mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin… Mikan et Aoi ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler à certaines prestations. Franchement, y a des gens qui ne connaissent pas le ridicule, ou alors qui s'en fichent à vous de voir. Le temps passait petit à petit et Aoi commençait à sentir la boule au ventre monter au fil et à mesure que son tour arrivait. Mikan tapota gentiment sur son épaule pour l'encourager quand la femme qui préparait les arrivées des artistes l'appela à monter sur scène. Aoi soupira nerveusement et fit un pas en avant pour se diriger vers la scène sombre. Elle tremblait, ayant l'impression qu'elle allait lâcher son micro d'une minute à l'autre. Elle se promit de tuer Mikan quand tout cela serait terminé.

La bande son débuta, Aoi sentit le rythme l'envahir et ne pensa à plus rien d'autre. Elle ferma les yeux, approcha le micro à ses lèvres et se mit à chanter d'une voix mélodieuse et enfantine. Les spots lumineux rose et bleu se mirent à danser avec elle quand le refrain arriva et Aoi se mit à faire quelques pas de danse faisant virevolter sa robe sweet lolita bleu, qui lui donnait des airs d'Alice aux pays des merveilles. Les réactions des garçons dans la salle furent unanimes, ils s'exclamèrent tous en voyant la merveille qui dansait face à eux, une bouille d'ange et un caractère plus qu'adorable. Enfin… tous sauf Natsume et Luca qui faillirent s'étouffer en voyant Aoi sur scène. Luca eut d'ailleurs un mal fou à se retenir de ne pas monter sur scène pour la prendre par le cou et la sortir de sous les projecteurs… Tous ces yeux de loups affamés sur elle, le rendait fou de jalousie. Aoi continuait de tournoyer laissant ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés allés à son rythme. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs son frère et Luca et rougit à ce moment croisant le regard enflammé d'un certain blondinet tiraillé par la jalousie. Elle se laissa complètement aller à son rôle, faisant en sorte d'être la plus mignonne possible, faisant des clins d'œil et des sourires enjôleur. Les hommes étaient tous complètement conquis, mais Aoi semblait avoir encré son regard dans celui de Luca, continuant de chanter des paroles qui lui étaient destinées.

_Ku mo hitotsu nai ao sora ga mabushii_

_[_ **Le ciel sans nuages est si éblouissant** _]_

_Anata ni kyou mo omoi tsutaeru_

_[_ **Aujourd'hui encore, je t'avouerai mes sentiments** _]_

_Tereteru anata hajimete no kaidan_

_[_ **Aujourd'hui est une première pour ta timidité** _]_

_Te no nukumori ni anshin suru no_

_[_ **La chaleur de tes mains me fait me sentir en sécurité** _]_

_Daijoubu dare mo inaiyo_

_[_ **Ne** **t'en fais pas, il n'y a personne ici** _]_

_Shinjete watashi dake mite_

_[_ **Crois-moi, ne regarde que moi** _]_ ***²**

À la fin de sa musique Aoi attrapa un rouge à lèvres dans une de ses poches et dessina un énorme cœur sur le mur de la scène. Elle termina sa représentation en faisant un clin d'œil en tirant la langue à ses spectateurs comme l'aurait fait une grande chanteuse de J-pop. Elle sortit de la scène tous les applaudissements et les sifflements de ses fans qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Elle y était allée fort la petite Aoi, elle était plutôt douée pour faire tourner la tête aux garçons. Elle passa devant Mikan, lui attribuant une bise surexcitée, fière de sa présentation et lui indiqua qu'elle la regarderait des coulisses. Mikan avait intérêt à faire aussi bien que sa cadette, il en allait de son honneur d'ainée.

Elle s'avança comme Aoi au milieu de la scène encore dans le noir. Elle n'était pas particulièrement stressée au contraire. Elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle, ce qui lui procurait un sentiment d'invulnérabilité. Elle se mit en position en entendant les premières notes de la musique et la lumière s'avança sur elle laissant voir une Mikan habillée en danseuse indienne plus que sexy. Elle portait une sorte de soutien gorge pailleté rouge duquel plusieurs bijoux pendaient sur son ventre, donnant un petit côté sensuel à la tenue. On pouvait distinguer une longue robe volante très transparente de la même couleur, qui était coupée tout le long de sa cuisse, laissant ses jambes dans une nudité totale. Elle avait d'ailleurs collé plusieurs ornements dorés sur son visage, surtout sur le front lui donnant un air royal et divin. Rajouter à tout cela quelques accessoires dorés sur les bras et les jambes et un foulard rouge sang qu'elle faisait virevolter au son de la musique et vous obtenez une Mikan digne d'un film d'érotisme.

En parlant d'érotisme, Mikan en connaissait un rayon. Elle savait comment bouger au rythme de la musique afin de donner quelques idées à certains garçons. Elle répétait les danses du ventre faisant frémir les hommes dans les salles. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, certains donnaient même l'air de baver devant elle. Mikan sentit sa fierté de femme grimper en flèche et chercha Natsume des yeux dans la foule. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le trouver lui et Luca. Il occupait une table non loin de la scène et buvait des cocktails aux couleurs chatoyantes, surement des cocktails alcoolisés aux fruits. Elle les observa un moment s'attendant à voir une once de jalousie dans son regard alors qu'elle continuait à jouer les femmes à plaisir à merveille.

_Theres no kindness in your eyes_

_[_ **Il n'y a aucune gentillesse dans ton regard** _]_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_[_ **La façon dont tu me regardes, ce n'est pas du tout correct** _]_

_I can tell whats going on this time_

_**[**_ **Je peux dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant** _]_

_Theres a stranger in my life_

_[_ **Tu es devenu un étranger pour moi** _]_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_[_ **Tu n'es pas celui que j'ai aperçu au début** _]_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_[_ **Aurais-tu peur de te montrer tel que tu es vraiment ?** _]_ ** *³**

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien mais n'y découvrit qu'un désintérêt ultime. Elle dut ravaler sa fierté termina son show comme elle l'avait prévu et sortit rapidement de la scène sous les sifflements des hommes abasourdis de la salle. Elle dut fermer le poing jusqu'à s'en planter les ongles dans la paume pour ne pas pleurer. Quel abruti ce Natsume… Il le faisait exprès, ou alors elle s'était simplement fait des films depuis le début. Elle soupira et retrouva Aoi qui la félicita pour sa prestation. Elle lui retourna le compliment et allèrent se changer, afin de remettre quelque chose de plus naturel sur elles. Elles eurent l'autorisation exclusive de se promener dans la discothèque, après tous comment auraient-ils pu renvoyer les deux reines de la nuit, élues à l'unanimité qui plus est. Cela aurait été un scandale. Elles essayèrent de se mêler à la foule, mais sans réussite. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se faire draguer de tous les côtés. Après quelques minutes, fatiguées par les propositions et énervées, car elles ne trouvaient ni Luca ni Natsume, elles sortirent de la discothèque, non s'en avoir eu quelque carte de visite de la part de certains chercheurs de talent et rentrèrent à la maison en Taxi. Elles étaient à la fois fières de ce qu'elles avaient fait et un peu tristes. Elles savaient à présent qu'elles n'avaient pas à douter de leur attirance, mais à quoi bon l'avoir quand les élus de notre cœur n'y prête même pas attention ?

Elles arrivèrent devant la maison, Aoi paya à nouveau le Taxi et elles entrèrent, se déchaussant à l'entrée. Aoi bailla un bon coup et dit à Mikan qu'elle l'attendrait sur son lit. Mikan acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'y prendre une bonne douche. Elle ne supportait pas cette odeur de fumigènes, d'alcool et de sueur. Berk… Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir et sentit un corps fort et puissant la pousser contre la porte lui attrapant le bras au passage. Elle aurait reconnu cette odeur entre mille, même de dos…. Natsume. Elle frissonna sentant son souffle sur sa nuque alors qu'il lui chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille. Bon sang… il lui faisait vraiment perdre les pédales…

- Ne fais pas trop ta maligne ! Si tu continues à me chauffer, ne te plains pas des conséquences que tu vas engendrer.

Il termina sa phrase en serrant son poignet de trop, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur. Il la relâcha brusquement, si brusquement qu'elle finit les genoux par terre. Elle frotta son bras douloureux et regarda derrière elle. Il était parti … Il venait de la menacer ? Mais enfin… pourquoi donc ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Mikan était toujours en doute. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser des paroles de Natsume. Et du temps pour réfléchir elle en avait eu toute la journée. C'était la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui, elle était donc restée toute seule à la maison dès sept heures du matin. Elle avait flemmardé au lit pendant plus de trois heures et avait trouvé le courage de se lever à dix heures. Elle soupira, se prépara un rapide petit déjeuner, composé d'un jus d'orange, d'un bol de céréales au riz soufflé et d'un yaourt aux fruits mixés. Elle mangea sur la table basse devant la télévision, où on pouvait voir une série humoristique. Elle bailla pour la trentième fois, fini son jus d'orange d'une traite et éteignis la télévision, se couchant sur le canapé. Bon sang…la maison était bien trop calme et silencieuse sans les autres. Elle aurait même préféré être avec la bande d'abrutis de Natsume plutôt qu'être la toute seule comme une idiote. Elle apporta sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier de la cuisine, la lava rapidement et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chambre d'Aoi, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs complètement adopté comme étant la sienne aussi. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveille et puis Mikan n'avait jamais eu de lieu rien qu'à elle, celui qu'elle aurait pu considérer comme son jardin secret. C'est pourquoi elle avait adopté cette chambre assez rapidement et même si elle devait la partager avec Aoi, à qui elle ne cachait rien, ou presque... Elle se disait qu'elle y était bien mieux que dans son ancienne chambre qu'elle partageait avec quatre autres filles du pensionnat. Et bien entendu dans cette pièce, il était interdit d'y mettre une seule touche personnelle, pas de photos, ni de peluche, ni de poster. Les chambres étaient donc vide de vie et sans aucun intérêt, un endroit où on ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Elle soupira, mettant toutes ses mésaventures de côté et s'installa sur la chaise de bureau. Elle alluma l'écran de l'ordinateur portable d'Aoi et regarda les actualités. Elle avait été un peu chamboulée par le fait que son pensionnat n'eut même pas la préoccupation de la rechercher. Aucune recherche, aucune plainte n'avait été déposée. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais eu son ancienne vie. Mais elle n'avait bien entendu aucune envie d'aller leur demander en face et elle se disait que c'était même une bonne chose. Tant mieux pour elle. Elle s'adossa à nouveau contre la chaise et fut surprise par le téléphone fixe qui sonnait dans le couloir. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge numérique : onze heures trente. Elle se leva et se dépêcha de décrocher le téléphone après sa troisième sonnerie.

Ce fut Aoi et son adorable petite voix qui lui dit bonjour la première. Elle lui laissa à peine le temps de répondre qu'elle continua de parler avec entrain. Elle demanda à Mikan de venir immédiatement à l'école car elle avait une surprise pour elle. Elle l'obligea à lui promettre qu'elle viendrait rapidement et raccrocha sans que Mikan n'aie le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. La brunette soupira et déposa le téléphone sur son socle. Mikan avait entendu parler de l'école d'Aoi. C'était l'établissement de ses parents et c'était bien entendu une académie qui regroupait des élèves d'un niveau de vie assez élevé. Le simple fait d'y penser la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait rien à dire de la bourgeoisie où de leur manière, mais elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place et préférait être la simple jeune femme qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle se doutait un peu du cadeau qu'Aoi lui réservait et cela lui faisait un peu peur pour dire la vérité…

Mais parlons un peu de l'académie Hyuga. Elle regroupait les élèves âgés de seize à vingt-cinq ans. La mère d'Aoi et de Natsume était la secrétaire générale de l'établissement et leur père le directeur. Aoi était fière d'avoir sauté une classe pour être dans la même que celle de son frère, même si Mikan était sûre que c'était pour être avec un certain blondinet plus qu'avec son frère, mais soit. Ils sont tous en deuxième années en ce moment même, Aoi étant la cadette de la classe bien évidemment. Mikan se préparait en vitesse et sortit de la maison en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle remercia les dieux que l'école ne soit qu'à quelques pas de la maison de Natsume, n'ayant pas l'argent nécessaire pour prendre un Taxi. Elle marcha donc sous le soleil de la fin de l'été, bientôt les précipitations qui marqueraient le début de l'automne montreraient bientôt le bout de leur nez, mais heureusement aujourd'hui elle avait pu laisser son parapluie à la maison. Elle fut étonnée par la beauté des lieux, de part et d'autre du long passage qui menait à l'académie en haut de la colline, se trouvait de magnifiques arbres de cerisiers en fleurs. La brise d'été jouait dans les branchages faisant voler quelques pétales rose pâle sur Mikan. Rien que l'extérieur était déjà somptueux, elle avait peur d'arriver à l'intérieur. Elle traversa le grand portail d'entrée et mis un pied à l'intérieur de l'académie, le bâtiment était immense et elle se mit à penser que si elle étudiait là-dedans elle s'y perdrait forcement. Elle croisa la bande à Natsume qui se mire à la siffler, Luca lui envoya un sourire amical qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir et Natsume se contenta de son regard froid, qu'il détourna quelques instants après. Elle soupira laissant tomber sa réaction étrange et chercha Aoi des yeux. Elle avait beau faire la fière, bon sang ce que l'ignorance d'une personne qu'on affectionne particulièrement peut faire mal… Elle sursauta en entendant hurler son prénom. Elle chercha la propriétaire de la voix partout, mais ne la trouva pas. Étrange… Commençait-elle à entendre des voix ?

_- La voix se fit plus forte, hurlant à plein poumon._ Mikan ! Je suis là, à la fenêtre.

Mikan releva la tête et chercha Aoi dans les étages supérieurs de l'académie. Elle la trouva au premier étage dans les quartiers administratifs, elle lui faisait de grands signes pour attirer son attention. Mikan lui sourit et lui fit un bref coucou de la main.

- _Aoi arrêta ses mouvements de bras et baissa un peu le ton de sa voix pour ne pas avoir à hurler à nouveau._ Monte Mikan, je t'attends.

Mikan acquiesça de la tête et chercha la porte d'entrée de l'établissement. Elle entra rapidement, monta les escaliers principaux jusqu'au premier étage et chercha un écriteau qui aurait pu l'informer sur l'endroit où elle devait aller, mais rien. Bien… elle savait très bien qu'elle se perdrait là-dedans. Elle prit le chemin de gauche et continua tous de même à chercher un indice pour l'orienter. Elle était un peu trop dans ses pensées pour regarder devant elle, ce qui lui fit défaut. Elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et se retrouva étaler sur les fesses. Elle gémit de douleur et essaya de reprendre ses esprits, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un jeune homme qui lui tendait la main, un sourit charmant sur son visage pâle.

_- Il l'aida à se relever comme un gentleman, faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal._ Excuse-moi, tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

_- Elle accepta son aide avec plaisir et se releva, dépoussiérant sa robe une fois debout._ C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne faisais pas attention pardon. Mais tout va bien, je te remercie. _Elle lui accorda un sourire pour accentuer ses paroles._

- _Il lui renvoya son sourire et regarda ses habits, remarquant le manque d'uniforme._ Tu es nouvelle à l'académie ?

- _Mikan secoua la tête négativement _Non, je viens simplement chercher une amie. _Elle réfléchit un instant et trouva la solution à son problème d'orientation._ D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, je cherche l'aile administrative.

- _Le jeune homme lui indiqua le chemin inverse avec un sourire taquin._ Tu as pris le chemin opposé, tu aurais dû tourner à droite en sortant des escaliers principaux.

Mikan se sentit un peu idiote pour le coup. Elle se courba pour le remercier convenablement et il lui sourit, continuant son chemin, car la sonnerie venait de retentir, signe que les cours reprenaient. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement et Mikan prit le bon chemin cette fois-ci vers l'aile administrative. Elle se dit alors qu'elle aurait dû lui demander son prénom, c'était quelqu'un de sympathique et si elle ne se faisait pas de fausses idées, elle serai bientôt une nouvelle élève de cet établissement. Elle demanderait à Aoi, après tout en étant la fille du directeur elle devait bien connaitre les élèves de l'établissement, en tous cas quelques-uns. En parlant du loup, Aoi arriva en courant dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Mikan reprit son souffle et la regarda plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. Aoi était vraiment trop mignonne….

- _Elle fit une mine faussement boudeuse et prit Mikan par le bras._ Tu en as pris du temps ! Aller viens, que je te montre ma surprise.

Elle tira Mikan dans le couloir et courut jusqu'à une porte en bois massif, où un Bureau du Directeur était écrit en grandes lettres. Aoi toqua deux fois sur la porte et l'ouvrit avec attention. Elles entrèrent avec précaution, un peu intimidées à vrai dire. Une femme à lunettes assez jeunes, le portrait d'Aoi avec quelques années de plus, écrivait quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable. Elle semblait si concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua les jeunes filles que quelques minutes après. Elle les salua d'un sourire amical et embrassa sa fille sur le front. Aoi rougit, non pas par gêne, mais car elle avait peur que cette démonstration d'affection ne mette Mikan mal à l'aise, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle était venue et regarda sa mère très sérieusement.

- Maman, j'aimerais parler à Papa s'il te plait.

- _La mère d'Aoi sembla un peu étonnée par le sérieux de sa fille, mais sourit à nouveau acquiesçant de la tête._ Bien ma chérie, je lui transmets le message.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et dit à son mari que leur fille voudrait le voir. Il lui répondit d'attendre dix minutes le temps de finir un coup de fil important et qu'ensuite elle pourrait la laisser entrer. Mikan s'autorisa à regarder la mère d'Aoi. C'était une femme pleine de charme et incroyablement belle. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle en taille, ce qui lui donnait un côté fragile et mignon. Sa longue chevelure noire bouclés était identique à celle d'Aoi, accentuant ce côté poupée de porcelaine. La seule différence avec sa fille étaient ses yeux bleus azurs. Mikan en fut même étonnée, c'était l'opposé de ces enfants, mais cela lui donnait un regard attendrissant. Mme Hyuga sentit le regard de la jeune fille sur elle et se tourna lui attribuant un sourire taquin. Mikan ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sentant qu'elle venait d'être prise la main dans le sac.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ta charmante amie, ma chérie ?

- Bien sûr maman, navrée. Voilà Mikan, ma meilleure amie.

- _Mikan se courba afin de faire une révérence._ Enchantée Mme Hyuga.

- _Mme Hyuga fit une drôle de tête au "madame", faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne supportait pas de se prendre quelques années de plus dans la figure._ Moi de même, mais je te pris Mikan, appelles moi Kanha, le madame me donne dix ans de plus. _Mikan acquiesça et Kanha l'attrapa dans ses bras, la serrant un peu trop._ Tu es trop adorable !

Mikan rougit à son compliment et elle la relâcha quelques instants après. Elles discutèrent encore un moment et la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit en fracas, les stoppant dans leurs récits. Un homme très élégant entra dans le secrétariat et regarda les trois femmes tour à tour. Mikan ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à Natsume, mais en plus adulte et tiré à quatre épingles. Kanha s'approcha de son mari et présenta Mikan à son mari.

- Mon chéri, je te présente Mikan. Une amie de notre fille.

Mikan se courba à nouveau devant le père d'Aoi. Mais cette fois-ci elle se sentit beaucoup plus intimidée qu'avec Kanha. Monsieur Hyuga avait les mêmes yeux froids que son fils et cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

- _La voix du père d'Aoi était rauque et virile, lui donnait vraiment une prestance incroyable._ Enchanté.

- Moi de même, monsieur.

- _Kanha fit non de la tête. _Nan nan nan … Appelles le Hiro, Mikan. Monsieur c'est vraiment vieillot.

Mikan regarda Hiro qui fit un simple oui de la tête sans pour autant montrer une quelconque once de gentillesse dans son regard. Mikan accepta timidement et Hiro se tourna vers sa fille. Il la regarda avec des yeux perçants et Mikan sembla voir une certaine crainte dans les yeux d'Aoi.

- Bien Aoi, que voulais-tu me dire ?

- _Aoi sembla réfléchir un instant, n'étant plus aussi sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle attendit un instant et regarda sa mère pour trouver un peu de soutien._ Je … Je voulais te demander si Mikan pouvait entrer dans cette académie.

Le silence se fut assez pesant. Mikan s'y était attendu, mais le simple fait de l'entendre la fit tourner de l'œil. Elle avait peur de la réaction des parents d'Aoi. Que viendrait-elle faire dans une école de riche alors qu'elle n'avait ni famille, ni aucune richesse ? Évidemment qu'ils allaient lui dire non. Kanha fut la première à sourire à nouveau et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mikan.

- Après tout pourquoi pas. Nous aurions juste besoin d'un acte de naissance, dans quelle école tu te trouvais avant, ton lieu de domicile fixe et un accord de tes parents.

Mikan avala sa salive de travers, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait leur dire. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à tout ça ? Kanha devait se dire qu'elle devait être une fille de bonne famille, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Aoi s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, sachant très bien comment elle devait se trouver à cet instant.

- C'est que Mikan est orpheline maman… Elle ne pourra pas te donner tout ça. En ce moment, elle habite avec moi et grand-frère à la maison.

La mère d'Aoi ouvrit les yeux de surprise et son père ne sembla même pas s'intéresser à la conversation. Bien entendu qu'elle avait de quoi s'étonner. Mikan vivait avec leurs enfants, sous leur toit et ils n'en savaient rien. Mikan s'attendit à se faire passer un savon, mais après quelques instants d'attente, toujours rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit les bras de Kanha l'entourer et l'étreindre avec tendresse. Mikan regarda Kanha et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras considérer comme de ma propre famille, Mikan. Et bien entendu tu resteras sous notre toit chez Natsume, nous nous occuperons de toi.

- _Hiro se tourna vers elle, lui attribuant un regard un peu plus calme, Mikan cru même voir un sourire sur ses lèvres._ Nous nous occuperons aussi de tes études. Tu intégras les cours d'Aoi et Natsume dès demain.

Mikan ne put s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais eu de famille et le simple fait que Kanha l'accepte comme telle, l'émue. Elle se retira de l'étreinte de Kanha et leur sourit les remerciant en se courbant en avant.

- _Kanha posa une de ses mains sur la tête de Mikan et la fit se redresse. _Ne pleures pas voyons, les larmes ne vont pas à une si jolie jeune fille. _Mikan sourit à cette remarque adorable._

- _Hiro commença à farfouiller dans quelques tiroirs afin de sortir les feuilles dont il aurait besoin pour l'inscription de Mikan._ Vous viendrez manger à la maison ce soir, pour finaliser tous les papiers.

Il laissa sa femme et les deux jeunes filles seules dans le secrétariat et retourna dans son bureau pour continuer à travailler. Kanha continua de parler un moment avec les filles et elles partirent quelques moments après. Aoi eut l'autorisation de sortir plus tôt des cours. Elles rentrèrent donc les deux à la maison par le chemin que Mikan avait prit pour venir. Aoi marcha un peu plus vite pour se retrouver devant Mikan, fit demi-tour et se planta devant elle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, grande-sœur.

- _Mikan ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ne croyant toujours pas ces paroles et lui sourit à son tour un peu plus timidement._ Cela fait bizarre à entendre… _Elle se rappela alors de quelque chose_, Au fait tes parents ne vivent pas avec vous ?

- L'endroit où nous vivons en ce moment est une des maisons administratives de mon père, vu qu'elle se trouve près de son académie. Ils l'ont offert à Natsume pour ses dix-huit ans, sois disant pour avoir un peu plus d'indépendance. Mais il s'en sert surtout comme QG pour ses conneries.

- _Mikan eut un peu de mal à assimiler toutes ses informations._ Une maison administrative…. _Elle ne put se demander à quoi ressemblerait leur maison si une simple maison d'administration ressemblait déjà à un manoir…. Les riches…_

Aoi la laissa à ses réflexions en souriant, se doutant bien de ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment-là. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se préparer pour le diner chez les parents d'Aoi et de Natsume. Vers dix-neuf heures trente, Aoi appela le chauffeur personnel de la maison Hyuga et elles sortirent dehors pour attendre la voiture. Elles étaient toutes belles dans leurs habits du dimanche. Mikan avait opté pour une longue robe bustier noire fendue sur la jambe droite, lui donnant un petit côté diva et star de cinéma qui ne manquerait pas de plaire à un certain jeune homme. Aoi, elle, restait assez sobre avec une adorable robe à froufrou blanche, accentuant son petit côté porcelaine à merveille. Elles étaient toutes les deux à croquer. La voiture arriva rapidement et elles montèrent à l'arrière sans dire un mot au conducteur, qui les amena directement au lieu concerné. Mikan eut un mal fou à ne pas toucher à toutes les fonctionnalités de la limousine, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une et surtout qu'elle avait l'occasion de monter dedans. Cela lui rappela à quel point son monde était différent de celui d'Aoi et de Natsume… il n'y eut pas un bruit pendant tous le reste du trajet.

Elles arrivèrent devant la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Aoi donna un billet de 5'000 *¹ yens au conducteur et Mikan ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement. Autant de pourboire pour un si petit trajet ? Et bah… Les riches n'avaient vraiment pas la notion de l'argent, mais elle se promit de ne jamais le dire à Aoi pour ne pas l'offenser.

Elles montèrent les quelques marches qui donnaient accès à la maison familiale des Hyuga. Mikan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était si… grand et luxueux, qu'elle s'y sentait presque mal à l'aise. Elle eut la folle envie de repartir la queue entre les jambes et de ne jamais revenir, mais Aoi dut le ressentir, car elle la prit par la main et l'empêcha de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elles arrivèrent devant les deux grandes portes d'entrée, digne de celles d'un château ancien et Aoi entra sans même utiliser le heurtoir de la porte. La rangée de domestique alignée derrière la porte mit Mikan encore plus mal à l'aise, mais l'arrivée de Kanha la détendit un peu. Elle portait une robe unique qui lui allait à merveille. Elle enlaça les deux filles en les saluant. Mikan fut embaumée par le parfum de Kanha, un parfum fruité et un peu épicé. Elle sentait si bon…

- Vous êtes resplendissantes mes chéries.

- _Mikan et Aoi rougirent et sourirent à son compliment._ Et vous êtes splendide Kanha.

- _Kanha fit une mine boudeuse et fit non de la tête. _Nan, nan, nan ! Tutoie-moi Mi-chan.

Elle attrapa les jeunes adolescentes par le bras et les accompagna dans la salle à manger. Monsieur Hyuga se trouvait déjà dans la pièce. Il salua les filles d'un signe de tête et continua sa conversation au téléphone qui semblait d'ailleurs être très importante. Les filles parlèrent de tous et de rien pendant un instant. Elles s'entendaient à merveille et étaient toutes sur la même longueur d'onde. Natsume ne tarda pas à arriver accompagné par Luca, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aoi. Ils étaient très bien habillés et surtout très sexy dans leurs habits : chemises, à moitié ouverte pour Natsume et un jeans moulant. Leurs habits étaient d'une marque assez connue, leur donnant une certaine classe. Natsume se dirigea vers sa mère se courbant pour la saluer.

- Je suis navré du retard, mère.

- _Kanha s'approcha de son fils et lui sourit._ Ce n'est pas grave. _Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils pour le recoiffer._ Tu devrais mettre du gel dans les cheveux mon Natsu, tu as beaucoup trop de mèches rebelles.

- Bonsoir Kanha, toujours aussi splendide, _il lui attribua un sourire adorable qui la fit craquer, telle mère, telle fille après tous._

- Toujours aussi charmant Luca, merci beaucoup. Tu es toujours le bienvenue chez nous.

Mikan remarqua tous de suite le ton très poli que Natsume avait employé avec sa mère. Même Luca semblait être plus proche de Kanha que son propre fils. Elle allait devoir mettre son nez là où elle n'était pas invitée. Mais si cela concernait Natsume, elle était prête à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ils s'assiéraient tous à table et prirent le temps d'attendre l'entrée. Hiro arriva quelques instants après, s'installa à côté de sa femme et l'ambiance sembla se calmer un petit peu. La bonne humeur n'était plus au beau fixe. Aoi ne rit plus aux éclats et resta une petite fille calme, Natsume ne montra plus le bout de son nez et Kanha sembla comme sur une corde raide. Les domestiques apportèrent les premiers plats et Mikan ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la diversité culturelle des plats. Ils allaient se régaler. Kanha souhaita un bon appétit à tout le monde et la discussion se mit à nouveau en route. Natsume lui n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le repas, comme son père d'ailleurs. Kanha essaya de mettre un peu plus d'ambiance et le repas repartit sur de bonnes bases. Aoi, Luca et Mikan mangèrent en rigolant pendant une bonne partie de la soirée et cela se déroula plutôt bien. En fin de soirée, les parents saluèrent tout le monde et leur appelèrent un Taxi, même si Natsume eut du mal à saluer son père. Ils prirent le Taxi vers deux heures du matin et les filles s'endormirent sur les garçons sur le chemin du retour. Natsume regarda par la fenêtre alors que Luca prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Il s'attarda sur son meilleur ami qui semblait être dans la lune.

- Natsume, ça ne va pas ?

- _Il ronchonna et passa sa main sur le front de Mikan qui dormait comme une enfant sur ses genoux,_ Un mauvais pressentiment…

- À propos de ton père ?

- _Il fit un petit hum et s'attarda sur les cheveux couleur chocolat de Mikan,_ Ouais…

Luca pensait savoir de quoi Natsume était en train de se méfier, mais il espérait de tous cœur que son meilleur ami se trompait… pour une fois…


	6. Chapitre 6

Le temps n'était plus au beau fixe, la pluie jouait sa plus belle mélodie du jour pour le plus grand malheur de tous les élèves de l'académie Hyuga. Il n'y avait rien de plus déprimant que d'être en cours avec la pluie qui résonne derrière les carreaux. Cela rendait les élèves ronchons. Et puis pour une certaine brunette qui faisait son premier jour de classe, la pluie ne prévoyait-elle pas un jour de malchance ? À voir…

Nous nous trouvions d'ailleurs dans la classe de Natsume, Aoi et Luca, et la future classe de Mikan soit disant passant. Les cours n'avaient pas encore débuté mais certains élèves avaient déjà entamé leur sieste sur leur bureau. Les classes étaient plutôt grandes et accueillaient un maximum de vingt élèves, ce qui était un nombre raisonnable. Les bureaux n'étaient pas comme ceux que l'on voit dans les écoles européennes. C'était des bureaux de plusieurs personnes, comme ceux que l'on trouve dans les grandes facultés, donnant aussi un air d'amphithéâtre à la pièce. Les élèves manquants entraient petit à petit dans la classe, prenant place dans la salle. D'ailleurs nous entendions trois voix depuis l'extérieur de la classe, des voix qui firent soupirer Natsume et faire la grimace à Luca.

- Vous avez vu Natsume aujourd'hui ?

- _L'autre voix, très aiguë et irritante, lui donnant des airs de petite fille gâtée, fit crisser les dents à toutes la classe,_ Bien sûr ! Il était avec Luca ce matin, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Ils irradiaient de beau matin, c'était fascinant.

- _La troisième voix se fit cassante et sifflante, comme un ordre auquel on donne à un chien, les deux autres filles eurent presque l'impression de baisser les oreilles comme telle d'ailleurs._ Les filles, soyez digne de vos rangs !

- Oui Luna-sama. *¹

- _La fameuse Luna, lieder du groupe des trois filles, avança le pas à travers le couloir pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe, les deux autres membres de son groupe à ses talons. Elle marchait d'ailleurs comme un mannequin de haut rang dans les couloirs, lui donnant une allure complètement débile._ Combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter : Ne parlez pas de mon Natsu et de Luca comme si vous étiez leurs plus grandes amies d'enfance. Est-ce bien compris ? Aya ? Karin ?

- _Les dénommées Aya et Karin baissèrent tant la tête en signe de respect qu'on eut presque l'impression qu'elles imitaient des autruches,_ Bien sûr Luna-sama. Veuillez nous pardonner.

Luna continua son chemin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de son pouvoir sur ses deux subordonnées. Elle entra dans la classe telle une reine du bal de promo, tous les regards masculins étaient portés sur elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs remportés le concours de Miss Hyuga, un concours où elle seule avait participé d'ailleurs… Elle regarda ses soupirants et perdit son sourire en voyant que son Natsu ne la regardait pas, s'intéressant plutôt à dormir sur son cahier de classe et Luca n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite Hyuga assise à l'avant de la classe, un livre en main. Elle fulmina, poussa un pfou de mécontentement en tournant sa tête d'un acte théâtrale et alla s'asseoir à sa place, non loin de son centre d'intérêt : les deux plus beaux garçons de l'académie. Elle fit un signe de main à Luca qui n'eut pas le choix que de lui sourire un peu bêtement, ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante… La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le professeur principal et le reste des élèves encore debout s'assirent en silence.

Le professeur principal était un homme très spécial, un mélange entre un rescapé d'un asile de psy et un transsexuel. Il portait des habits à froufrou qui auraient surement fait fureur au début des années 1900. Et puis sa façon de parler était assez étrange, il nommait tous des élèves par mes chéries lui donnant un air d'homosexuel qu'il semblait affirmer complètement. Ce prof, c'était monsieur Narumi, surnommé Naru par ses élèves. Mais attention, il était peut-être un peu étrange, mais ne le chercher pas. Narumi en furie… était une des dernières choses que vous verrez au monde… Mais heureusement pour nous aujourd'hui était un des jours où il était d'une humeur joviale et taquine, ce qui se remarqua de suite. Il entra dans la salle telle une danseuse de ballet d'opéra.

- _Il déposa ses classeurs sur son bureau d'enseignant et sourit à toute la classe, d'un sourire si éclatant qu'il aurait pu faire la publicité du fil dentaire._ Bonjour mes chéris. J'ai une magnifique nouvelle pour vous aujourd'hui. _Il semblait encore plus loufoque que d'habitude._

- _Natsume souleva sa tête de son livre et sourit ironiquement,_ Quoi donc tu vas enfin prendre ta retraite ?

- _La classe se fit hilare, mais on entendit surtout Luna qui riait fortement à gorge déployée, un rire complètement faussé d'ailleurs._ Très bonne vanne mon Natsu.

- _Le visage de Natsume se fit dure et sa voix aurait pu couper du verre tant elle était tranchante,_ Toi la morue tu me causes pas.

Luna tressaillit de peur, mais aussi de plaisir, Natsume venait de lui adresser la parole et ce côté méchant lui donnait un air si sexy. Les trois filles du groupe des … euh… appelons les le groupe des poufs, donc le groupe des poufs poussa un hurlement de joie, digne de ses filles complètement stupides qui viennent de voir leur idole. Pathétique… Natsume soupira mettant à nouveau sa tête dans son bouquin, signe qu'il ne s'intéressait plus du tout à la classe, alors que le reste du groupe semblait dépité, mais pas vraiment surpris, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de scène.

- _Naru se racla la gorge pour porter à nouveau l'attention sur lui, bien qu'il soit tous aussi dépité que sa classe,_ Soit je disais donc, nous allons accueillir un nouveau…

- _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une des sous fifre de Luna l'interrompit, les yeux brillants comme dans les anime japonais,_ Un nouveau ? Est-il séduisant monsieur Narumi ?

La réaction de la classe fut unanime, si elle aurait pu tomber à la renverse elle l'aurait fait. L'ambiance dans cette classe semblait toujours être au beau fixe… Luna se fit à nouveau remarquer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vouloir être le centre d'intérêt du monde.

- Hum… il ne peut pas être plus séduisant que mon Natsu.

- _Une élève aux cheveux noirs semi bouclés se leva d'un bond et pointa un doigt menaçant vers Luna, qui sursauta._ Tu vas la fermer maintenant Luna.

- _Luna sembla offusquer par cette jeune femme et lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait menaçant._ Sumire … Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton.

- _Mais_ _les yeux de Sumire semblaient envoyer des flammes et Luna se replia dans sa coquille._ Tu gonfles tout le monde avec tes "mon Natsu" et tes remarques à la con. Donc maintenant ça suffit. _Luna n'ouvrit plus la bouche, mais lui envoya des regards noirs qui disaient qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Sumire soupira n'ayant même pas une once de crainte à son regard et s'assit à sa place calmement._ Naru je t'en pris continue.

- _Le jeune professeur sourit à cette remarque et remercia Sumire du regard, bien qu'elle l'ait tutoyé, chose courante dans cette classe,_ Bien. Le nouveau est en fait une nouvelle. Je vous pris d'être tous sympathiques avec elle. _Il tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée entrouverte et fit signe d'avancer._ Tu peux entrer.

La nouvelle élève entra donc dans la classe et se mit à côté de Narumi devant tous les autres élèves. Elle portait un uniforme neuf, une jupe bleue ciel allant au-dessus des genoux, une chemise blanche ouverte de deux boutons, le maximum autorisé par le conseil des élèves et une cravate blanche à rayures en diagonale bleues détachée sur sa poitrine, donnant une idée de ses courbes alléchantes. Elle avait laissé libre court à son imagination pour mettre ses chaussettes hautes blanches, elle en portait une jusqu'au genou alors que l'autre était repliée sur elle-même, donnant l'impression qu'elle possédait des jambes interminables. Les mecs ouvrirent tous leurs bouches d'admiration et hurlèrent en cœur qu'une déesse venait d'entrer dans leur classe. Mikan sembla mal à l'aise et trouva un peu de soutien dans le regard d'Aoi. Elles se sourirent mutuellement et Mikan finit par se courber en signe de respect devant toute la classe pour se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Mikan, Enchantée de vous rencontrer. J'espère m'adapter rapidement à votre classe. _Elle essaya de sourire un peu nerveuse._

Elle eut quelques sourires de la part d'autres filles de la classe qui la rassurera. Elle croisa aussi le regard de Luna qui lui attribua un air de dégout, surement énervée par le fait qu'elle n'avait plus l'attention des garçons sur elle. Mikan ne s'y intéressa pas et se dirigea vers Aoi quand Narumi lui dit de prendre place. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et elles se sourirent mutuellement, un regard complice.

- Tu vois tout s'est bien passé.

Mikan lui sourit, se détendant un peu. C'est vrai, les choses auraient pu être pires. Quatre autres filles à côté d'Aoi se tournèrent vers Mikan, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Une fille aux longs cheveux roses pâle adressa la parole à Mikan, d'une voix douce et rassurante.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Mikan.

- _Mikan sembla un peu perdue…_ Ah ! Je te présente Anna, _Aoi pointa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses,_ Nonoko, _cette fois ce fut la jeune femme aux cheveux bleues lisses_, Sumire que tu as déjà aperçue en action et Hotaru. _Elle termina en pointant une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs courts, un peu à la garçon._

- _Aya, ayant entendue la conversation, s'interposa sans même y être invitée, s'adressant à Mikan comme une reine s'adresse à une paysanne._ Tu connais Aoi-sama ?

- _Mikan un peu agressée sur le moment n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Aoi le faisait déjà pour elle,_ Oui Aya, Mikan est ma meilleure amie

- _On entendit Luna pouffer et sa voix irritante se fit entendre, d'ailleurs personne n'y prêta attention._ Votre meilleure amie ? Vous auriez pu trouver bien mieux Aoi-sama.

Aoi ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à sa provocation. Pour le groupe de pouf, Aoi était la petite sœur de leur apollon, une jeune femme parfaite et divine que personne ne pouvait frôler. Donc apprendre que la nouvelle était sa meilleure amie leur mit un coup en pleine figure. Sumire fit un coup de coude à Mikan, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- N'y prête pas attention. Luna ne vaut même pas la peine d'être entendu. Elle est stupide de nature.

- C'est vrai et ses toutous de compagnie ne valent pas mieux, _ajouta Nonoko d'un sourire ironique_.

Mikan se sentit un peu plus à l'aise, les amies d'Aoi étaient vraiment sympathiques et elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'intégrer. Mikan eut alors des sueurs froides, sentant quelques choses ou plutôt quelqu'un dans son dos. On vit un flash se déclencher et Aoi soupira bruyamment.

- Hotaru, bon sang. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- _La dénommée Hotaru sourit, heureuse de son coup et serra son appareil photo contre elle,_ Mikan, toi et moi on est faites pour s'entendre. À moi le magot !

Elle sortit un ordinateur portable de son sac et brancha son appareil dessus. Elle ouvrit un logiciel de modification d'image et commença à trafiquer les photos qu'elle venait de prendre, les rendant complètement différentes de ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle eut un rire diabolique et les autres filles du groupe tombèrent toutes à la renverse. Hotaru ne changerait jamais…. Mikan, elle, n'avait toujours rien compris.

- Parfait… _le sourire d'Hotaru s'élargit alors qu'elle se mit debout pour promouvoir ses biens,_ Photos limitées de la nouvelle ! Seulement 3'000 yens. *²

Une horde de garçon, digne d'un troupeau de zèbres en furie accourut vers Hotaru. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'Hotaru vende tous ses biens et finissent avec une liasse de billet en main. Mikan se sentit un peu vendue sur le coup et regarda Aoi qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Sumire posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Hotaru est toujours comme ça quand elle trouve un filon à exploiter, _essaya-t-elle de la rassurer._

Mikan rigola nerveusement, n'étant pas vraiment rassurée par les propos de Sumire mais laissa tomber cette affaire. Après tous, ces photos ne pourraient pas lui nuire, enfin… elle l'espérait. Mikan se concentra sur le cours que Narumi donnait. La plupart des élèves ne l'écoutait même pas et cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter. Certains envoyaient des messages avec leur portables, d'autres dormaient sur leur bureau ou jouaient aux cartes. D'ailleurs certaines filles se faisaient même les ongles, Luna faisant partit de ses filles. Mikan fut étonnée par tant d'indiscipline… Mon dieu ces riches n'avaient aucun respect. Mais elle fut tout de même heureuse de voir qu'Aoi et son nouveau groupe d'amies faisaient parties des gens studieux, avec Luca aussi d'ailleurs. Quand le cours se termina, elle se dirigea vers Luca et Natsume pour les saluer, car elle ne les avait pas encore vus de la journée. Elle sourit amicalement à Luca sans se rendre compte des signes d'Aoi qui lui disait de revenir à sa place. Elle s'arrêta devant Luca qui lui sourit nerveuse, s'attendant au pire.

- Bonjour Luca.

- Mikan… Bonjour… _Mikan cru entendre un ton un peu inquiet dans les paroles de Luca et n'en comprit pas le sens. Lui qui avait toujours été si aimable avec elle. Avait-elle fait une bêtise ? Mais elle ne tarda pas à comprendre … _

_- Le groupe de Luna s'étaient levées et se trouvait juste derrière Mikan, un regard noir et les bras croisées sur leur décolleté indécent. __On peut savoir ce que tu lui veux à notre Luca, la nouvelle ?__ Mikan ne comprenait plus rien et se tourna vers Luca pour qu'il essaye de lui expliquer, ce qui n'arrangea rien. Luna tourna au rouge fixe et fit signe à Karin qui sourit sadiquement. Elle leva le poing au-dessus du visage de Mikan. __Tu vas voir ce qu'on réserve à celles qui se croient tous permis. _

- Luna, tu arrêtes avec tes conneries maintenant. _Les choses se passèrent assez rapidement. Luca s'était levé se mettant en face de Mikan, ses yeux bleus d'habitude si sereins avaient une pointe de colère._

- _Natsume, lui, avait tiré Mikan par le bras qui avait finit à califourchon sur lui. Il envoya un regard noir à Luna,_ Cou-couche panier. _Mikan rougit autant qu'elle put, n'ayant presque pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer._

Luna sembla complètement perdue par la réaction de ses deux apollons. Elle essaya de s'expliquer, mais Natsume hurla contre elle pour qu'elle se taise, d'une manière bien moins polie et elle finit par partir de la classe, ses deux toutous derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais autant été humiliée et c'était la faute de cette nouvelle élève. Toute la classe avait été aux premières loges de la scène et n'avait pas perdue une miette de ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs des yeux curieux s'attardaient sur Mikan qui était toujours dans une position délicate sur Natsume.

- Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? _Mikan aurait même pu croire qu'il affichait un petit sourire pervers très discret._

- Elle rougit furieusement et se leva aussi rapidement qu'elle était tombée sur lui, tellement rapidement qu'elle faillit finir les fesses par terre. Je suis désolée…

Aoi et Luca se regardèrent un énorme sourire aux lèvres, ces deux-là ne trompaient personne. Mikan se dirigea vers Aoi, qui lui envoya une pique qui la fit doubler en rougeur. Elle ne répondit pas et son nouveau groupe d'amies sortit de la classe. Mikan prit un peu d'avance afin d'aller acheter quelques boissons au distributeur automatique du coin. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le jeune homme de la dernière fois. Ses cheveux semi rouges lui donnant un air de playboy. Il sourit à Mikan la saluant de la tête.

- Comme on se retrouve.

- _Mikan sembla étonnée de le rencontrer à nouveau si rapidement, elle lui sourit aussi amicalement et le salua poliment._ Bonjour.

- _Il s'avança et attrapa la main de Mikan au passage, lui faisant un baisemain qui laissa Mikan mal à l'aise._ Cela tombe bien, je voulais te voir ma Mikan.

Le pronom possessif eut raison de son malaise. Elle retira sa main délicatement, sans que cela ne paraisse être malpoli et le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un être venu de mars. Il lui semblait beaucoup moins amical et sympathique sur le coup. Elle entendit Aoi courir vers elle et l'appeler. Elle stoppa net en croisant le regard du jeune homme en face de sa meilleure amie.

- _La_ _voix d'Aoi était cassante et antipathique_, Rué…

- _Le jeune homme ne réagit pas au ton d'Aoi et lui octroya même un de ses plus beaux sourires_, Tiens ma très chère petite cousine Aoi, heureux de te revoir.

- _C'était une rencontre heureuse non partagée, vu le regard noir qu'Aoi lui lançait,_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- _Son sourire s'étira, s'amusant du ton méchant de son cousine,_ Je suis juste venu voir ma fiancée, n'ai-je pas le droit ?

- _Aoi arrêta de le regarder méchamment,_ ta fiancée ?

- _Cet effet de surprise sembla l'amuser encore plus. Il attrapa Mikan par le bras, l'obligeant à se mettre debout à côté de lui, arborant son plus grand sourire de gagnant._ Je te présente Sakura Mikan, fille de la célèbre Sakura Yuka et aussi ma future femme.


	7. Chapitre 7

Mikan resta un moment sans réaction, les yeux complètement exorbités. Elle sentit la main de Rué se retirer de son épaule et il se mit à côté d'Aoi, qui semblait elle aussi complètement désemparée. Rué sourit de toutes ses dents, amusé par la réaction de deux jeunes femmes. Lui qui voulait semer la pagaille, avait complètement réussi. Son sourire disparu quand il entendit la sonnerie de l'école retentir. Il soupira, ennuyé de devoir laisser son petit jeu en plan.

- Bon, on se voit tous à l'heure chérie, _dit-il en accentuant le "chérie" avec un large sourire. _

Il embrassa rapidement Mikan sur le front pendant qu'elle était encore inattentive, heureux de ne pas se prendre une claque par celle-ci. Il décampa alors sans rien dire, laissant Mikan et Aoi gober les mouches. Elles durent se préciser à l'intérieur de la classe, quand elles virent monsieur Narumi fermer la porte de la salle, ce qui d'ailleurs leur donna le droit à une remarque sur leur retard. Elles passèrent le reste des cours sans faire un seul commentaire, au plus grand étonnement de tous.

Les cours se terminèrent assez rapidement et dans le calme. Mikan et Aoi sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Natsume. Elles marchèrent dans les rues bondées d'élèves excités par la fin des cours, s'enthousiasmant pour ce qu'ils allaient faire après coup. Elles se regardèrent et Mikan alla ouvrir la bouche pour discuter avec sa meilleure amie quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Mikan la regarda se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Natsume ? Ou peut-être Luca ? Mais elle se dit qu'Aoi devait aussi avoir d'autres amies qui pourraient l'appeler et cette pensée lui pinça le cœur. Après tous, elle n'était pas sa seule amie…

- _Aoi continua de marcher en répondant à l'appel_, Oui allô ?... Hum… Oui maman, elle est juste à côté de moi. _Mikan comprit alors que c'était elle le sujet principal de la conversation._ Maintenant ? … Oui bien sûr. A tout à l'heure… Oui bisou à toi aussi. _Aoi décrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, elle resta un moment en pleine réflexion._

- C'était ta maman ? _Aoi sursauta à sa question, la faisant revenir parmi les vivants._

- Euh oui, elle aimerait qu'on passe à la maison pour discuter, _finit-elle comme si elle ne comprenait pas le sens même de ses mots._

- _Mikan fut elle aussi un peu perplexe, discuter ? De quoi ? Tous d'un coup, elle arbora un regard de gagnante comme si elle venait de trouver la réponse d'un problème mathématique hyper complexe._ Tu penses qu'elle sait quelque chose à propos de Rué ?

- _Aoi ne répondit pas tous de suite, mais son regard en disait long sur son état d'esprit, elle se méfiait de quelque chose_. Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Les filles se dirigèrent alors vers la demeure des Hyuga, qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de l'école, mais dans le sens opposé de la maison de Natsume et Aoi. Elles ne se trouvaient donc pas trop loin encore, pouvant y aller à pied. Elles ne discutèrent pas pendant le trajet, toutes deux dans leurs propres pensés. Mikan essayait encore de comprendre cette histoire de soi-disant fiançailles et la révélation du nom de sa mère lui avait fait un choc… Aoi, elle, tout comme son frère, craignait que leur père ne soit mêlé à tous cela et savait, le connaissant, qu'il cachait encore quelques surprises…

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cour de la maison Hyuga, Kanha les attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée, comme si elle voulait être la première à les accueillir. Elle les salua d'une douce étreinte et les invita à entrer dans le salon. Une domestique leur apporta du thé et des biscuits et la dame de la maison lui ordonna de prendre congé, les laissant seules dans le salon. Mikan se demandait si madame Hyuga était au courant de quoique ce soit concernant cette histoire, mais elle ne savait pas comme entamer la discussion. Quand elle prit son courage à deux mains pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre ses trois femmes pourtant très bavardes, Aoi se leva d'un bond et lança un regard de défi à sa mère qui ne sourcilla pas, sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.

- Maman, je sais pertinemment que tu es au courant de cette histoire de fiançailles entre Mikan et Rué ! Nous aimerions savoir ce que vous manigancez.

Kanha soupira à cette affirmation, signe qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Elle semblait confuse et se tourna vers Mikan un air désolé sur le visage. Elle déposa sa tasse de thé délicatement et commença à tripoter une de ses mèches de cheveux, signe de malaise.

- Oh je vois… Il a été rapide cette fois-ci. Oui je suis au courant, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. _Mikan et Aoi continuèrent de la regarder un regard fixe, voulant en savoir plus._ Juste après ton passage Mikan, j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Tu ressemblais à une de mes anciennes amies d'université donc j'ai voulu la recontacter. J'ai visité son site internet afin d'avoir ses coordonnées. C'est la directrice d'une grande entreprise fabriquant des peluches. J'ai donc pris son numéro de téléphone et je l'ai appelé. _Kanha reprit sa tasse de thé dans ses mains et resta un moment dans ses pensées universitaires, surement le bon vieux temps._ Nous avons papoté pendant des heures. Quand nous étions dans la même université, Natsume avait quelques mois quand elle m'a appris qu'elle attendait une petite fille. Nous avons arrêté nos études quand nous avons dû nous occuper de nos enfants et nous avons coupé contact. Quand elle m'a dit que sa petite fille avait été enlevée quand elle avait deux ans, mes interrogations sont devenues des certitudes. Sa petite fille n'a toujours pas été retrouvée et regarde. _Elle donna une feuille à Mikan qu'elle avait déposée sur l'imprimante_. Voilà une représentation de sa fille à dix-sept ans.

Mikan et Aoi regardèrent l'imagine et ne purent empêcher un hoquet de surprise. L'image représentait une jeune fille aux yeux marron et aux cheveux chocolat et la forme du visage était identique à celle de Mikan. Il n'y avait aucun doute… c'était elle. Kanha lui montra aussi une photo de Yuka, sa soi-disant mère et Mikan nota tous de suite les ressemblances.

- Cette fillette, c'est toi Mikan. Tu es la petite fille des Sakura.

Mikan ne put s'empêcher de renier cette idée. Une famille, une maman… c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours désirée… mais cette nouvelle vie était aussi une malédiction, celle de devoir épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle regarda Kanha, qui lui souriait amicalement. Elle savait que des drôles de questions hantaient l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- _Mikan secoua la tête énergiquement et serra les poings._ C'est impossible… et ces fiançailles, à quoi ça rime ?

Kanha soupira à nouveau et posa une main compatissante sur celle de Mikan, toujours fermée par la colère et la surprise. Elle essaya de la rassurer d'un sourire mais elle-même ne semblait pas être certaine du bienfondé de ses paroles.

- J'ai eu une conversation avec mon mari à propos de cela. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pu… Mikan, ta famille est l'une des plus fortunées du Japon. La famille Sakura est d'une importance capitale. Ton univers sera trois fois plus luxueux que le nôtre et les regards seront sans arrêt posés sur toi. Et pour les fiançailles… Hiro a toujours voulu que la famille Hyuga soit l'une des plus modestes du Japon, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Rué est le fils unique de son frère ainé, donc le représentant légal de la famille Hyuga. Et comment faire pour donner un prestige à une famille ?

- _Aoi fit tous de suite le lien,_ faire un mariage prestigieux avec une famille plus puissante…

Kanha confirma sa phrase d'un sourire et but d'une gorgée le reste de son thé. Mikan, elle, regarda son breuvage, à présent froid, sans faire aucun commentaire. Si seulement Natsume avait été le représentant légal de sa famille, ce mariage arrangé aurait été la meilleure chose de toute sa vie. Mikan redressa la tête quand elle entendit Aoi ruminer et frapper du poing sur la table.

- Mais comment ose-t-il se mêler de la vie privée de Mikan, _cracha Aoi._

- _Kanha caressa les cheveux de sa fille avec douceur, la calmant immédiatement._ Va chercher Yui s'il te plait ma chérie.

Aoi écouta sa mère et sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot. Kanha regarda Mikan se semblait avoir du mal à assimiler toutes ses nouvelles informations. Elle resta sans réactions pendant un moment, touillant son thé qui avait refroidit depuis au moins dix minutes. Kanha attrapa sa main, faisant en sorte que Mikan ait toute son attention. Elle vit le regard triste de Mikan et celui-ci lui brisa le cœur. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne en signe de compassion.

- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Mes fiançailles avec Hiro n'avaient pas été de tous repos aussi. _Mikan la regarda dans les yeux, entendant que la mère d'Aoi et de Natsume n'avait pas eu le choix de se marier elle aussi_. Je ne l'appréciais pas spécialement. C'était un homme prétentieux et sûr de lui. Quand nous avons été présentés l'un à l'autre en tant que futurs mariés, il ne m'a pas adressé un regard. Au début, j'ai voulu refuser ce mariage, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire non à mes parents. Alors qu'ils étaient heureux que j'aie pu trouver un si bon parti. Ils ne souhaitaient que mon bonheur et me le communiquaient tout le temps. À ce moment, j'ai échangé ma propre liberté pour le bonheur et la fierté de mes proches. _Mikan la regarda avec tristesse en entendant son histoire._ Mais mon regard sur lui à changer à présent. C'est un homme étrange, mais je l'aime tout de même… _Elle essaya de se justifier pour que Mikan n'ai aucune mauvaises pensées vis-à-vis de son mariage. Kanha la regarda avec un sérieux inhabituel._ Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour qui que ce soit. C'est pour ça que si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser tomber.

Mikan rougit et baissa sa tête regardant sa tasse sur la table basse, ce qui confirma à Kanha qu'elle était bien amoureuse de quelqu'un. Elle sourit, heureuse de cette constatation et tapota fièrement sur la main de Mikan qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché. Elle lui assura qu'elle serait heureuse et cela peut importe que son mari ou Rué s'y mêlent. Et elle y veillerait. Mikan sourit en entendant cette phrase, comblée que Kanha fasse autant attention à elle. Aoi entra alors dans la pièce sans toquer en compagnie d'une domestique habillée d'une grande robe noire de Maid. Elle salua sa maitresse attendant ses ordres.

- Yui, J'aimerais que vous appeliez mon fils et Luca, qu'ils viennent immédiatement. J'ai quelque chose à leur communiquer.

- Bien madame_, elle resta courbée par respect pour sa maitresse._

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Yui sortit de la pièce sans faire un bruit et Aoi regarda sa mère avec une certaine curiosité, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête. Elle n'attendit pas pour lui demander d'ailleurs. Quand Kanha l'entendit, son sourire s'élargit et elle enlaça les deux jeunes filles comme si elles étaient toutes les deux ses filles. Elle huma l'odeur des deux jeunes filles, continuant de les serrer dans ses bras.

- Peu importe ce que fabrique Hiro. Je vous promets que vous serez heureuses avec ceux que vous avez choisi mes chéries.

Aoi et Mikan se regardèrent un instant, soulagées par les paroles de Kanha. Elles acceptèrent l'étreinte avec plaisir et elles restèrent un instant dans cette position. Les deux adolescentes finirent par attendre les garçons sur le canapé devant la télévision, pendant que Kanha préparait à nouveau quelque chose à manger. Hiro était ailleurs, pour un travail d'affaire, au plus grand plaisir de tous. Quelques minutes après, Luca et Natsume pointèrent leur nez dans le salon.

- _Natsume salua sa mère poliment restant assez distant dans ces mots,_ Mère. Vous vouliez nous parler ?

- _Kanha fit la grimace, touchée par le fait que son fils soit encore assez distant avec elle._ Natsume… Ton père n'est pas ici, tu n'as donc pas besoin d'être si distant et poli avec moi. _Elle sourit et Natsume sembla être un peu plus détendu_. Je vous ai fait venir ici, car ton père fait encore des siennes et je dois vous en parler.

Elle invita tout le monde à prendre place sur le canapé et elle prit quelques papiers qu'elle rassembla sur la table basse. Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas leur dire que des bonnes nouvelles.

- Comme vous le savez, Mikan est fiancée à Rué, votre cousin.

- _Natsume bouillit de rage et rugit à cette phrase,_ Quoi ? Avec ce débile ?

- _Kanha sourit à cette démonstration de jalousie, qui fit rougir Mikan et rire Aoi et Luca. Elle attrapa des papiers sur la table et en donna un à son fils et sa fille._ Mais ce n'est pas tous …

Natsume grinça des dents, Luca ne sut que dire et Aoi sembla complètement dans les vapes.

- Mais bordel, il se fou de notre gueule là ! _Natsume aurait pu tuer son père s'il se trouvait face à lui._

- _Kanha essaya de calmer son fils et lui répondit sur un ton maternel, bien qu'elle soit intérieurement touy aussi énervée que lui._ Ton père est prêt à tous pour donner du prestige à sa famille, même si pour cela il doit donner son fils et sa fille en fiançailles.

Sur le coup Aoi tourna de l'œil et Luca accourut pour la réanimer. Natsume roula son papier en boule et le jeta furieusement contre le mur. Mikan, elle sembla complètement perdue. Natsume hurla des horreurs et des injures, énervé.

Hiro avait fiancé Mikan à Rué, Natsume à Luna et Aoi à un dénommé Yoiri.


	8. Chapitre 8

Après une conversation haute en couleurs, nos quatre jeunes héros optèrent tous pour un repos bien mérité. Ils saluèrent Kanha une dernière fois et montèrent les escaliers interminables de la maison des Hyuga. Natsume traînait des pieds, signe de mécontentement, Luca soutenait toujours Aoi qui était maintenant complètement exténuée et toujours assez déboussolée. Mikan, elle, fermait simplement le rang en silence. Ils entrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Aoi et Natsume, qui faisait maintenant office de chambre d'ami. Luca aida Aoi à s'asseoir sur son ancien lit et Mikan se prélassa sans gêne dans le lit inoccupé. Natsume resta immobile devant la fenêtre de la chambre, la nuit noire reflétait bien l'état d'esprit de nos jeunes adolescents.

- Cette histoire n'a aucun sens.

- _Natsume frappa du poing sur la fenêtre la faisant trembler_, A qui le dis-tu… Je vais le tuer…

- _Mikan se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit._ Ne pouvons-nous rien faire ? Il s'agit tous de même de notre vie sentimentale, on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose…

- _Aoi frotta ses petits yeux fatigués, parlant d'une voix basse,_ Contre papa oui surement… Mais et tes parents, que disent-ils de tout cela ?

Mikan resta de marbre puis finit par se mettre en position fœtal sur le lit. Elle cala sa tête à l'intérieur de ses genoux répétant inlassablement les mots mes parents, comme si elle était en transe. Aoi regarda sa meilleure amie d'un regard penaud et se dirigea vers elle posant la paume de ses mains sur les joues de celle-ci. Mikan la regarda se demandant ce qu'elle faisait, le regard de sa meilleure amie la rassura. Aoi étreint sa meilleure amie, finissant de la rassurer.

- Je serai là demain pour ta rencontre avec tes parents, ne te tracasse pas trop pour ça.

- Merci Aoi.

Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard amical. Aoi se mit alors à bailler, se décrochant la mâchoire. On entendit Luca rire et Natsume se tourna vers eux.

- Y en a une qui tombe de sommeil.

- _Aoi bailla à nouveau parlant la bouche encore entre ouverte,_ même pas vrai…

- _Mikan sourit à la remarque d'Aoi_, C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher.

Aoi dormait déjà à moitié sur le lit, Mikan la mit sous la couette et se coucha à côté d'elle, secouant la cadette pour qu'elle lui laisse de la place dans le lit. Les garçons en firent de même dans l'autre lit en silence, ayant surement l'habitude de dormir ensemble depuis qu'ils sont jeunes. Luca posa sa main sur le bouton de la lampe de chevet.

- J'éteins. À demain. _Il éteignit la lumière et se positionna correctement dans le lit, à l'aise._

- _Aoi lui répondit d'un bâillement sonore._ Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit les filles.

- Faites de beaux rêves.

- _On entendit un soupire et un grognement,_ Vos gueules !

- _Luca rigola mettant un coup de coude discret à son meilleur ami,_ Traduction, Merci toi aussi.

On entendit le lit des garçons grincer, un bruit sourd et Luca se mit à geindre, comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup. Aoi et Mikan eurent un fou rire, sachant très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Natsume avait frappé Luca pour qu'il se taise. Mikan en avait mal au ventre de rire. D'un coup, elle se prit un coussin en pleine figure ce qui coupa net son fou rire. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur son visage et elle attrapa le coussin entre ses deux mains, prête à en découdre.

- Vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu ? … _Aoi et Mikan se jetèrent sur le lit des garçons avec leurs coussins hurlant un slogan de combat_, A l'attaque !

Une énorme bataille de polochon débuta. Les garçons se prirent des coups sous le fou rire des filles et ils ripostèrent comme ils purent. Bien que cela ne soit pas facile car ils étaient emprisonnés sous la couette et le poids des filles. Mais la tendance fut vite renversée car elles se retrouvèrent saucissonnées dans la couette, complètement à la merci des garçons. Mais les fous rires ne tarirent pas, bien au contraire. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur une domestique affolée par les bruits.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _La domestique semblait effrayée._

- _Natsume soupira et prit son ton désintéressé habituel._ Non Yui, tout va bien.

- _La domestique fronça des sourcils n'étant pas dupe, mais referma tous de même la porte, leur accordant un regard soupçonneux._ Bien Monsieur. Je vous laisse donc…

Quand Yui, la domestique, ferma la porte, Mikan et Aoi sortirent de sous la couverture des garçons. Elles pouffèrent de rire et filèrent dans leur lit sous les menaces de Natsume qui disaient les balancer par la fenêtre si elles ne se bougeaient pas le cul immédiatement. Elles s'installèrent et le rituel des bonnes nuits et autres formules de politesses commença à nouveau. Morphée ne tarda pas à tous les emporter dans ses bras.

Quand il fut deux heures du matin, Mikan se leva au beau milieu de la nuit. Aoi lui avait malencontreusement mis un coup, ce qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais n'eut aucune réussite. Elle soupira et se dit qu'en buvant un peu d'eau elle trouverait peut-être plus rapidement le sommeil. Et il était hors de question qu'elle réveille une domestique pour qu'elle la serve, elle allait le faire elle-même. Elle se redressa du lit et sursauta quand elle entendit Aoi marmonner. Elle venait de se retourner dans son sommeil et la couette était tombée au sol. Mikan sourit, voyant le visage serein et enfantin d'Aoi. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une petite fille à cet instant et cela fit craquer Mikan. Elle ramassa la couverture et la remit sur Aoi, la bordant. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds, faisant bien attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un tapis ou dans des habits étalés au sol. Elle ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Aoi, Luca ou Natsume. Elle se promena dans les couloirs illuminés par les faibles rayons de la pleine lune qui traversaient l'immense baie vitrée. Elle se sentit un peu perdue dans ces immenses couloirs sombres et vides. Elle se perdit dans les photos de familles qui recouvraient les murs de la maison. Un énorme portrait composé de toute la famille Hyuga ornait l'un des murs. Aoi était encore un petit bébé, ses parents étaient heureux et amoureux, main dans la main. Il y avait aussi des oncles, des tantes et des grands parents dont Mikan ne connaissait même pas le visage. Mikan fut troublée par une personne qu'elle ne reconnu absolument pas. Elle s'approcha de l'image et reconnu ses yeux verts perçants, c'était Rué… Mais en ce temps il avait les cheveux noirs comme ses parents et ses cousins. Un trait physique de la famille Hyuga ? Elle se redit compte qu'il s'était donc teins les cheveux par la suite. Dommage, cette couleur lui allait beaucoup mieux, lui donnant un côté mignon et innocent. Mikan posa sa main sur un jeune homme aux yeux rouge feu, Natsume du haut de ses huit ans. Il était à croquer. Elle sourit se disant qu'il avait bien changé. Elle recula détachant ses yeux de la photo, soupirant de plus belle. Elle se sentait mal et complètement perdue. Elle allait devoir épouser Rué alors que son âme sœur n'était autre que Natsume. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce totalement dans l'obscurité. Elle ouvrit le frigo, laissant la lumière de l'appareil électronique éclairer la pièce. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau et se retourna la laissant tomber au sol, surprise par Natsume qui se trouvait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

- Tu es vraiment nouille toi… _Il se redressa, attrapa a bouteille qui avait roulé vers lui et la remit dans le frigo. Il se tourna alors vers elle et la fixa._

- _Mikan tâta son visage,_ J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- _Natsume attrapa sa longue queue de cheval entre ses doigts et joua un moment avec._ Non, c'est la première fois que je te vois les cheveux attachés.

- _Mikan rougit remettant sa queue de cheval en place comme s'il l'avait décoiffé, étant un peu trop gênée_. Ah ça, c'est plus pratique pour dormir tous simplement.

- _Un petit sourire pervers apparut sur le visage de Natsume et il s'approcha de Mikan._ Pas que pour dormir…

Mikan ne comprit pas ses paroles, ni où il voulait en venir. Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe et ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge sang avant que son cerveau n'eut le temps d'analyser la situation. Natsume venait de lui attraper le cou et de lui faire un beau suçon bien visible sur la nuque. Elle rougit encore plus, bien que cela ne soit surement plus possible et eut du mal à ne pas tomber dans les vapes. Elle gesticula dans tous les sens, ne sachant plus où se mettre et se demanda même si elle ne s'était pas rendormie entre temps… Encore un rêve érotique. Bon sang, elle était vraiment atteinte. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse nu de Natsume le repoussant sans être brusque, afin de ne pas lui faire penser qu'elle était contre ça. Elle ouvrit la bouche, intimidée, parlant d'une voix basse, presque d'un murmure.

- Natsume… Nous sommes fiancés…

- _Natsume eut un rictus à cette phrase._ Je m'en contre fiche. Je n'aime pas Luna ! _Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et Mikan eut l'impression de voir le jeune homme qu'il était quand il avait encore huit ans._ Et toi, tu es amoureuse de ce débi… Enfin de Rué ?

- Bien sûr que non ! _Sa réponse fut un peu trop enthousiaste. Elle rougit baissant la tête vers le sol et joua un instant avec ses doigts ne sachant que répondre._ Je… enfin, j'aime… _elle resta silencieuse quand son regard rencontra celui de Natsume. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, le sourire qui s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme, en disait long sur ce qu'il avait compris._

Elle se maudit alors d'avoir dit cela. Après tous, elle n'avait été qu'un passe-temps, un jouet. Et son sourire arrogant en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il avait gagné haut la main et il devait être fier. Elle sentit sa vue se brouiller et ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle voulait se cacher dans le plus petit trou de souris qui puisse exister et ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle fit demi-tour et alla sortir de la cuisine quand elle sentit les bras de Natsume la retourner et la plaquer contre lui. Elle le regarda et il dévia son regard comme s'il était gêné et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit son visage. Elle ne comprit pas tous de suite mais sentit l'étreinte de Natsume se resserrer sur son dos. Elle l'entendit la traiter d'idiote d'une voix calme et rassurante, celle qu'elle appréciait tant, celle qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Tout ceci était trop, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle sentit le regard de Natsume sur elle et une de ses mains vint faire en sorte qu'elle redresse son visage, croisant son regard avec le sien. Elle avait honte de se montrer dans cet état, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ferma les yeux, trop honteuse pour supporter son regard enflammé et sentit un doux baiser sur un de ses yeux. Elle les rouvrit, étonnée et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Natsume captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et sincère.

Pendant un quart de seconde les choses parurent être complètement irréelles. Elle se laissa aller à son baiser, ouvrant la bouche afin de laisser leurs langues se rencontrer à nouveau. Natsume ne prit pas la peine de demander ou de s'interroger lui-même, qu'il captura sauvagement la langue de sa partenaire pour l'embrasser d'un baiser torride. Mikan en eut presque le souffle coupé et dut s'accrocher à lui afin de ne pas tomber au sol. Ses jambes flageolaient dû à toute cette excitation qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait que rêver. Le baiser dura une éternité, enfin c'est ce qu'elle cru. Quand ils eurent terminé, Mikan eut le souffle court et Natsume arborait un sourire discret sur son visage. Mikan fut intimidé, mais en sentant la main du jeune homme sur sa nuque, là où sa marque était déposée, chose qui le rendait fier d'ailleurs, elle sentit des frissons de plaisir. Puis elle comprit… Tout était partagé, bien qu'il soit trop têtu pour l'avouer. Un nouveau baiser députa, celui qui montrait un amour partagé et sincère.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grinçant, mais nos deux tourtereaux ne l'entendirent même pas, trop occupés à s'avouer leur flamme. Kanha regarda son fils et sa future belle fille, chose qu'elle aimait à penser, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ferait tous afin que ses deux adorables jeunes filles soient avec l'homme de leur rêve ? Elle ferma la porte, heureuse comme une enfant à qui on vient de donner son premier bonbon et monta les marches de la maison sans faire de bruit. C'était au tour de Luca et Aoi. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille et regarda Aoi et Luca dormir comme des loirs. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre. Elle sourit et sortit de sa poche une adorable petite bestiole couleur crème. Elle la caressa de son doigt, chose qui rendit le petit hamster très heureux. Elle se promit d'ailleurs qu'elle demanderait pardon à sa fille, un jour…. Si elle apprend que cette histoire vient d'elle, cela va de soit. Elle entra dans la chambre à pas de loup et déposa la bestiole sur la couette de sa fille, avant de filer derrière la porte, prête pour son plan. Le petit hamster ne comprit pas tous de suite ce qu'il devait faire, il commença à faire sa toilette, chose la plus adorable du monde et huma l'air de ses petites narines de rongeur. Il sentit l'odeur d'Aoi et couina de contentement. Cette petite bestiole adorait les câlins et le contact humain. Il se mit à gambader sur le lit et trouva une ouverture pour se faufiler en dessous, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Kanha se mit à rire et à faire le décompte. Trois… Deux… Un… Zér…

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, _Aoi se leva d'un bond comme si elle avait été piquée pendant son sommeil. Elle hurla à s'en briser la voix ce qui réveilla Luca. Il avait une tête d'endormit mais c'était mis en position de défense en entendant sa bien-aimée hurler._

- _Il se dirigea vers Aoi qui vint immédiatement se caler contre lui, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il caressa la douce chevelure noire de sa belle et prit une voix un peu plus calme essayant de la rassurer._ Aoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- _Elle renifla, tous de même un peu plus rassurée et s'agrippa au t-shirt de Luca._ Il y a une bestiole… Dans mon lit…

Luca comprit alors la situation. Depuis toute petite, Aoi avait toujours eu une peur bleue des rongeurs, que cela soit des souris, des rats, des cochons d'inde ou des hamsters. Il demanda quand même comment cette bestiole était arrivée jusqu'à son lit. Il souleva la couette, laissant Aoi se calmer sur son lit à lui et regarda le petit hamster crème, effrayé par les cris de sa jeune maitresse. Il tendit sa main au petit rongeur qui vint se blottir dedans et l'apporta à Aoi, qui avait repris ses esprits.

- _Luca s'assit à côté d'elle et lui montra la petite bestiole dans sa paume,_ Tu connais cette petite bête ?

- C'est Pouik, le hamster de maman… _elle se sentit alors honteuse de tous ce cirque pour un simple hamster._ Pardon Luca

- _Il lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne._ Y a pas de mal Aoi, je serais toujours là pour toi et ça peut importe le motif.

Elle le regarda les joues rouges et se sentit heureuse de cette déclaration. Leur proximité était telle, qu'ils n'étaient plus à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aoi sentit son cœur battre la chamade, sentant le souffle du blondinet sur son visage. Si près… et pourtant pas encore assez. Aoi ferma les yeux, gênée et elle sentit le souffle de Luca se rapprocher encore plus, tandis que sa main serra la sienne un peu plus fort. Encore deux centimètres…

- Bon vous vous bougez ou je vous pousse ?

Aoi et Luca sursautèrent et regardèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Natsume se trouvait accosté contre le contour de la porte, alors que Mikan le fusillait du regard. Si le regard aurait pu tuer, Natsume se trouvait dans une mare de sang en ce moment. Luca et Aoi rougirent et se lâchèrent la main, s'éloignant un peu l'un de l'autre. Il est vrai que le cri d'Aoi avait dû alerter toute la maison, tous à l'heure...

- Natsume ! T'es pas croyable, ils y étaient presque, _cracha Mikan en frappant son petit ami sur le bras._

- _Celui-ci soupira, n'ayant, bien entendu, pas sentit son coup_. Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de faire ça !

Il attrapa Mikan par le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un cours instant. Mikan tourna au rouge vif alors que Luca et Aoi écarquillèrent leurs yeux en voyant cette scène. Mikan frappa Natsume en le traitant de tous les noms, alors que celui-ci arborait un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

Le temps semblait être doux en ce moment, mais le lendemain il promettait de leur réserver de nouvelles surprises…


	9. Chapitre 9

Le lendemain quand Mikan se réveilla les garçons n'étaient plus dans la chambre. Aoi était sur son bureau et gribouillait quelques dessins sur une feuille de papier. Mikan se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Aoi se tourna et vu Mikan debout derrière elle, un regard penaud sur le visage.

- Aoi… _Mikan tira une chaise vers la jeune fille et s'assit à côté d'elle._ Pourquoi tu t'isoles ? Cela ne te ressemble pas…

Elle attendit quelques instants, mais Aoi ne lui répondit pas. Son visage montrait de la tristesse et une grande solitude. Mikan soupira, sachant très bien qui était le sujet principal de la conversation. Elle attrapa la main d'Aoi, la serrant pour lui montrer sa compassion.

- C'est Luca n'est-ce pas ?

Aoi ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Mikan vu ses lèvres trembler, signe de détresse émotionnelle. Elle allait fondre en larme. Mikan lui serra la main avec force, afin de lui en apporter un peu. Elle savait que ce que la jeune Hyuga allait lui raconter n'allait pas être facile à dire. Elle regarda Mikan et quelques larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux.

- _Sa voix était saccadée et tremblotante_, Il ne veut plus me parler d'hier… Il m'a dit que c'était une erreur… Qu'il me considérait comme sa petite sœur. _Ses larmes sur muèrent en sanglot et elle se blottit contre Mikan pour pleurer sur son épaule._

Mikan caressa les cheveux de sa meilleure amie pour la calmer. Elle savait que Luca avait mentit, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme sa petite sœur. Mais s'il avait dit ça, il devait y avoir une raison. Aoi finit pas se reprendre et Mikan ne sut que dire pour continuer la conversation. Ce fut les gargouillis du ventre de Mikan qui stoppèrent la conversation des jeunes filles. Elles décidèrent donc de descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mikan salua les garçons qui se trouvaient déjà dans la cuisine. Il était normal que Natsume ne lui réponde pas avec entrain, mais le silence de Luca mit un froid. Aoi se sentit coupable d'avoir apporté une mauvaise humeur avec elle et s'excusa en sortant de table. Mikan lança un regard accusateur à Luca et partit à la suite de sa meilleure amie.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux garçons et Luca se sentit responsable. Natsume but une gorgée de son café noir et soupira déposant sa tasse sur la table.

- Crache le morceau Luca. Je vois bien qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

- _Luca soupira et dévia le regard de celui de son meilleur ami,_ Ce n'est rien.

- Bien sûr et fait moi croire qu'hier quand tu avais le champ libre tu as fait exprès de ne rien faire, _il lui envoya un regard noir afin de le faire culpabiliser encore plus._

- _Luca ferma les poings de frustration sur la table et regarda sa tasse à café murmurant,_ Mais Aoi est fiancée…

- _Natsume écarta sa frange de son front et se massa les tempes,_ Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche. Cette histoire ne m'a pas empêché de sortir avec Mikan.

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas ton caractère de tombeur et puis je ne suis pas sûr que mes sentiments soient partagés.

- _Un sourire moqueur étira le visage de Natsume,_ Bien sûr… puis-ce que c'est comme ça. Va parler avec ma sœur.

Luca soupira et il sortit de table pour aller à la rencontre d'Aoi. Il monta les escaliers de la maison et quelques domestiques le saluèrent à son passage. Il sentit aussi le regard de Natsume jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la cuisine. Il planifiait quelque chose, mais allez savoir quoi… Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre et entendit les deux jeunes filles discuter. Il n'osa pas entrer, sachant que couper la parole à une des filles serait très mal élevé. Il resta donc derrière la porte, écoutant la conversation malgré lui. Aoi pleurait à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de Mikan.

- Je n'en peux plus Mikan… Cette histoire de fiançailles et maintenant Luca ne veut même plus m'adresser la parole parce que…. _Elle se mit à chuchoter, ses paroles disparaissant presque sous ses pleurs_, parce que j'ai voulu espérer quelque chose avec lui…

- Aoi… Tu ne devrais pas être si négative. Et bien entendu Luca est encore pire que toi sur ce coup, c'est un idiot.

On entendit alors un bruit sourd derrière la porte. Luca venait de se prendre cette réflexion en pleine figure. Mikan d'ailleurs comprit tous de suite qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte et fut assez fière de cette réflexion. Aoi renifla ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire sa meilleure amie. Certes elle avait été négative, mais comment Luca pouvait-il être pire qu'elle ? Elle voulu demander à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Mikan déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et la regarda avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais Aoi, _elle regarda en direction de la porte un sourire en coin_, parfois à force d'attendre de prendre la bonne décision, les occasions idéales nous passent sous le nez. Réfléchissez-y.

Elle partit en direction de la porte, l'ouvrant devant un Luca perplexe. Mikan le salua chaleureusement, faisant en sorte qu'Aoi se rende compte de sa présence. Elle partit faisant un signe de la main bien distinct à Luca et rejoint Natsume dans la cuisine. Luca se sentit un peu bête et dut rentrer dans la chambre, saluant Aoi d'une petite voix. Aoi dévia le regard, toujours en froid avec sa réaction. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Elle renifla à nouveau, ne réussissant pas à calmer ses pleurs. Luca essaya de prendre sa main dans la sienne, mais Aoi la retira croisant ses bras afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Luca soupira, sachant très bien que toute cette distance était de sa faute.

- Aoi… Je….

- _Elle lui coupa la parole sèchement_, Non. Je ne voudrais pas que tu interprètes mal mes gestes. Après tous je ne suis que comme ta petite sœur, _elle accentua le petite sœur afin de lui assoner un coup direct._

- _Luca se sentit un peu penaud et se racla la gorge pour lui donner un peu plus de courage._ Je … Je suis désolé Aoi. Je ne voulais pas … _Il soupira, prit son courage à deux mains et prit Aoi dans ses bras, bien que celle-ci lui hurlait dessus de la lâcher._ J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, Aoi.

Elle arrêta de le frapper dans le dos et se calma, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle voulut lui demander de confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il continua de parler.

- Mais tu es fiancé à un autre homme Aoi… bien que mes sentiments pour toi soient très forts, je ne peux pas te priver d'un homme que tes parents t'ont choisi.

- _Elle eut un rire nerveux et serra ses bras dans son dos_, Comme tu viens de le dire ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi. Puis, je suis amoureuse d'un autre jeune homme.

- _Luca rigola et se pelotonna contre elle, laissant quelques baisers sur sa chevelure,_ ah bon ? Il en a de la chance. Tu me le présentes ?

- _Aoi rigola et le regarda dans les yeux, rougissant en lui octroyant un sourire adorable._ Idiot. Tu veux que je te présente à toi-même ?

Luca sourit, approchant son visage du sien. Aoi ferma les yeux, sachant que cette fois-ci ils iraient surement jusqu'au bout. Elle sentit son ventre papillonner quand les lèvres du blondinet se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle s'accrocha à lui, le laissant l'embrasser. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de cette intimité qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit. Luca interrompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de sa bien aimé. Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'un rose pâle et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

- Tu es splendide ma puce… _chuchota-t-il._

- _Aoi rougit à nouveau et baissa les yeux au sol, heureuse de ce compliment, mais surtout de ce surnom affectif qu'elle avait tant rêvé. Elle pensa à nouveau aux paroles de Mikan, souriant à cette pensée_. Tu crois qu'on peut dire que ce moment peut être considéré comme l'instant idéal ?

- _Luca sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et s'approcha à nouveau de sa future petite amie_, C'est à voir…

Nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent à nouveau et ça peut importe les fiançailles ou quoique ce soit d'autre.


	10. Chapitre 10

Nous nous retrouvons le lendemain dans une salle de classe. Narumi déambulait à travers la classe, récitant son cours de biologie moléculaire. Quelques élèves prenaient des notes, alors que d'autres somnolaient cachés derrière leur bouquin. Bien que certains soient plus discrets que d'autre.

- Les molécules inertes insérées dans le corps de ce petit être doivent avoir une bonne centaine d'années. Comme vous devez le savoir, une molécule dotée d'un noyau, d'une membrane et de chlorophylles, est une molécule animale. Plusieurs chercheurs ont tenté de transformer ces molécules centenaires en de nouvelles molécules afin de créer une structure moléculaire identique, un clone. Ce projet est d'ailleurs l'un des plus intéressants en biologie moléculaire…, _expliqua Narumi regardant ses élèves avec attention, remarquant que certains n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire._

Le professeur s'arrêta devant le bureau d'Aoi, Mikan et ses autres amies. Il tapota avec son stylo sur son livre ouvert, montrant son mécontentement. Aoi le regarda, d'un sourire penaud et rigola nerveusement. Sumire, Anna et Nonoko, elles, ne prirent pas la peine de cacher leur rire, étant complètement hilares devant la scène qui se présentait devant elles. Mikan s'était endormie, affalée sur son livre fermé. Elle ronflait bruyamment, se faisant remarquer par tout le monde. Narumi se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer, mais Mikan lui répondit par un ronflement sonore, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Au prochain cours, nous étudierons la façon que possède notre chère Mikan de dormir en plein cours. C'est aussi très passionnant, _dit-il regardant sa montre et souriant malicieusement._

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit et les élèves fermèrent leur cahier avec vigueur. Certains s'étiraient sortant de leur sieste improvisée. Mais Mikan resta comme telle, n'entendant pas ni les discours sur elle, ni la sonnerie, ni même le professeur.

- Nous nous reverrons au prochain cours de biologie. Votre professeur d'Arts plastiques sera bientôt là. Sur ce, à bientôt mes chéris !, _Narumi partit vers la porte mais s'arrêta se tournant vers Aoi. _Aoi, vous réveillerez notre chère belle au bois dormant, à moins que son Prince charmant ait la gentillesse de le faire pour vous, _termina-t-il regardant Natsume d'un sourire narquois._

Natsume leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce travelo. Qui bien entendu n'en était pas vraiment un… normalement. Aoi lui lança un regard meurtrier, qui lui valut un soupire.

- On se demande ce qu'attend le prince charmant pour se bouger, _cracha Aoi._

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? _hurla Natsume la fusillant du regard._

- _Aoi soupira et secoua la tête négativement,_ N'importe quoi…

Aoi passa les bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie et se mit à la secouer gentiment pour ne pas la réveiller en sursaut. Elle murmura à Mikan de se réveiller, mais ses actes ne lui valurent que des ronflements encore plus sonores et quelques grognements en réponses. Aoi rit nerveuse et essaya de la secouer plus énergiquement, parlant maintenant d'une voix habituelle. Mais Mikan balança ses bras dans sa direction en ronchonnant pour lui dire d'arrêter de la déranger. Aoi recula en soupirant et regarda le professeur d'un air penaud.

- _Natsume se leva en soupirant et prit son air le plus détaché_, Bon laisse-moi faire, sinon on va en avoir pour quatre heures. Et j'veux pas camper ici.

Aoi croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un regard victorieux et se dit qu'il était temps qu'il se bouge. Elle regarda la scène d'un sourire amusé.

Tout le monde connait la légende de la belle au bois dormant ? Le réveille de la princesse par un tendre baiser de son prince, tout cela est bien connu. Mais revenons à notre histoire voulons-nous ! Natsume se trouvait déjà en face de Mikan et s'arrêta un moment pour la regarder. Il souleva son sourcil droit en soupirant, voyant qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Elle était impossible. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait en être amoureux. Il approcha son visage de celui de sa belle, déplaçant une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Les chuchotements de la classe se firent incessants et pesants. Luna regardait la scène des yeux exorbités, alors que certaines autres personnes n'y prêtaient aucune attention. Aoi continuait d'avoir son sourire aux lèvres, qui s'accentua en voyant la mine déconfite de la soi-disant fiancée de son frère. Natsume s'approcha encore un peu, étant à peine à quelques centimètres du visage de Mikan et …

- Debout tire au flan ! _hurla-t-il dans les oreilles de Mikan._

Aoi perdit son sourire, gobant les mouches sur l'acte de son frère. Luna, elle, eut à nouveau un sourire aux lèvres. Aoi se frappa le front avec sa paume, se disant que son frère était vraiment la plus grosse andouille sur terre. Mikan se réveilla en sursaut, tombant littéralement de sa chaise et hurlant un chiffre au hasard comme si un professeur lui avait demandé quelque chose. Elle regarda les gens hilares devant elle, se levant un léger mal de fesses. Natsume la traita à nouveau de nouille et l'aida à se relever. Elle regarda Aoi, qui semblait tout de même se retenir de rire. Les élèves sortirent de la salle, profitant de leurs quelques minutes de répit avant l'heure d'art. Natsume, lui, retourna à sa place, le siège placé juste derrière celui de Mikan et Aoi, un sourire aux lèvres, assez fier de lui. Après tout, il adorait taquiner sa petite amie. Aoi regarda si sa meilleure amie n'avait rien de casser et se mit à lui raconter l'heure de cours qu'elle avait loupé. Mais Mikan, encore dans les vapes, ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle disait.

Luca arriva par la porte de la classe et alla s'asseoir à sa place juste à côté de son meilleur ami. Il avait été absent du cours de Biologie moléculaire, car le directeur l'avait appelé à son bureau. Pour des raisons que nos héros ne connaissaient pas d'ailleurs. Il semblait dans la lune et ne répondit même pas au sourire amoureux que lui lançait Aoi. Il s'assit en soupirant, regardant par la fenêtre et Aoi lança un regard interrogateur à Mikan, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Quand elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si tout allait bien, elle fut interrompue par le professeur d'art qui faisant son entrée. Natsume lui ne dit rien, mais son regard en coin sur son meilleur ami voulait tous dire… quelque chose s'était passée et ce n'était pas forcement positif…

Le professeur d'art fit asseoir tous ses élèves et prit le carnet d'absence afin de voir si tout le monde étaient là. Il parcourut la liste de son doigt, d'ailleurs très bien décoré de vernis à ongle noir. Mikan trouva ce professeur un peu étrange, mais très élégant. Il avait un style bien particulier, un peu gotique, mais tous de même assez moderne. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs coupés en dégradé et de magnifiques yeux vert foncé. Ces mêmes yeux se posèrent d'ailleurs sur la jeune Mikan, qui cligna deux fois des cils se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- Sakura Mikan… _sa voix se fit presque inaudible et très suave. Mikan en eut des frissons dans le dos._

- _Mikan se sentit un peu intimidé face à cet homme très charismatique et lui répondit d'une voix assez incertaine._ Oui professeur ?

- _Personna s'approcha de son élève et prit sa main tel un gentleman, lui faisant un baisemain_. Bienvenue dans ma classe d'art très chère. Mes yeux se régalent de voir une nouvelle muse dans ma classe.

On put sentir l'ambiance de la classe monter d'un cran, surtout vu l'état de rage dont se trouvait notre petit Natsume face à cette scène inattendue. Mikan essaya de récupérer sa main, sans froisser le professeur d'art et se sentit un peu nerveuse. Ce professeur était vraiment très étrange. Elle regarda Aoi qui sembla vouloir lui dire visuellement qu'il avait toujours été comme ça. Et bah… les cours d'art s'annonçaient palpitants. Le professeur retourna à son bureau et prit la craie afin d'écrire quelque chose au tableau. Les mots « Portrait Réaliste – Première Partie » apparurent sur le tableau. Il se tourna face à ses élèves et se mit à expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

- Bien, pour aujourd'hui vous allez réaliser un portrait réaliste à partir d'un modèle. Je veux que votre dessin ait l'impression de sortir du papier, qu'il nous transperce. _Sa voix se fit grondante, comme si sa passion pour l'art l'animait au plus profond de lui._ Et comment fait-on un dessin parfait ? _Il regarda ses élèves avec entrain comme s'il pensait que quelqu'un allait donner la réponse pour lui._ Avec un modèle encore plus parfait voyons ! _Il se tourna vers Mikan et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille._ Sakura Mikan, vous serez notre modèle pour aujourd'hui.

Mikan ouvrit grand les yeux face à cette révélation. Quoi ? Devenir modèle ? Modèle de quoi ? … Des scénarios improbables se mirent à germer dans la tête de l'adolescente, comme être modèle de nue ou autre chose dans ce style-là. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche afin d'exprimer son refus, mais fut interrompue par le haut parleur de l'académie.

**« La jeune Mikan est demandée au bureau du directeur. Je répète, Mikan est attendue au bureau du directeur, Merci. »**

- _Le professeur d'art fit une mine déconfite et soupirant, malheureux._ Dommage, mais nous nous reverrons dans peu de temps ma muse.

Mikan se sut que dire et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle lança un regard à ses camarades et sourit en voyant la bouille jalouse de Natsume, qui semblait vouloir le cacher. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, tant elle le trouvait adorable. Aoi, d'ailleurs, semblait partager son hilarité, ce qui lui valut un coup de poids dans le dos de la part de son frère. Luca, lui, semblait toujours dans ses pensées, regardant inlassablement par la fenêtre. Mikan perdit alors son sourire. Il était allé chez le directeur et était revenu dans cet état. Et maintenant c'était son tour… Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer là-bas ? Elle le saurait bien assez tôt… Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau du directeur et frappa deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer.

- _Elle s'approcha de la mère d'Aoi et Natsume et sentit son ventre se contracté._ Kanha, vous m'avez demandé ?

- _Mme Hyuga se leva et s'approcha de Mikan la regardant d'un sourire triste_. Oui… Entre donc Mikan…

Elle accompagna la jeune fille à l'intérieur du bureau et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule. M Hyuga se trouvait assis dans sa chaise de bureau et fumait un cigare, bien que l'on ne le voit pas de dos. Mais la fumée qu'il laissait échapper de sa bouche le confirmait. Il se tourna et Mikan eut un sursaut de peur, elle n'avait jamais connu monsieur Hyuga avec un regard aussi hargneux. Il se leva de sa chaise, écrasant à moitié son cigare sur le cendrier de l'accoudoir.

- Bien Kanha tu peux disposer, _ordonna-t-il à sa femme, lui faisant signe de s'en aller._

- Hiro, peut-être que nous pourrions discuter un peu et…

- _Il interrompit la phrase de sa femme et se mit à parler bien plus fort, comme s'il rugissait_. Kanha ! J'ai à faire !

Les craintes de Mikan se confirmèrent. Elle sentit la main de Kanha s'accrocher à elle, au point de lui en faire mal. Kanha lui lança un regard désolé et sortit de la pièce à contrecœur. Mikan avait peur… Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ça. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau du directeur, mal à l'aise.

- _Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à parler d'une voix calme, bien que tremblante._ Monsieur Hyuga… Vous vouliez me voir ?

- _Il s'approcha de Mikan et posa un regard froid sur elle_. Hum… quelque chose me dérange Mikan… Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

- _Mikan secoua la tête négativement_, Non monsieur, je ne sais pas…

Mikan vit alors son regard rouge sang, s'enflammer comme un feu de foret et elle eut peur de s'y bruler vif. Bien que Natsume ait les mêmes yeux, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette peur avec lui, bien au contraire.

- Je n'apprécie pas votre petit jeu, _cracha-t-il._

Mikan sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine au point de lui en faire mal. Il avait tous découvert et bien entendu cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait du mal à respirer et sentait sa respiration s'affoler autant de que son cœur. Elle était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Elle regarda Hiro reprendre le cigare encore fumant dans son cendrier et le porter à sa bouche afin d'en reprendre une bouchée. Il cracha la fumée au visage de Mikan, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tousser et de faire pleurer ses yeux. Il s'accroupit face à elle et lui attribua un sourire charmeur, bien que dangereux.

- Je comprends tous de même mon fils, _il termina sa phrase caressant l'une des cuisses de Mikan de sa main rugueuse._ Après tous, vous n'êtes pas mal du tout, _murmura-t-il. _

Mikan sentit un frisson de dégout face à la caresse de Hiro. Elle voulut riposter lui lançant un regard de défi, mais sentit une brulure sur sa cuisse. Elle hurla de douleur et se mit à sangloter tant la douleur était vive. Hiro venait de la bruler avec son cigare et sourit à son action, fier de lui. Il rigola même portant ce même cigare à sa bouche finissant de le consumer.

- Et ce n'était qu'un avertissement. J'espère que toi et le petit Nogi arrêterons de tourner autour d'Aoi et Natsume. Car la prochaine fois … je ne serais pas aussi doux.

Il termina sa phrase en riant à gorge déployer et sortit de la pièce, laissant une Mikan brisée et en pleure sur le sol. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer maintenant ?


	11. Chapitre 11

_"Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, plus aucune saveur ... Je ne savais plus quel jour nous pouvions être._ _Étions-nous en pleine journée ou la nuit avait-elle déjà pointé le bout de son nez ? Étais-ce lundi ou mardi ? Tout cela n'était plus que questions sans importance. Quand je repris conscience de mon entourage, je m'interrogeais moi-même, sur le fait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ... un rêve qui devint rapidement un cauchemar..._

_Je sais ce que c'est d'être une coquille vide ... c'est triste et à la fois léger ..."_

- Mikan, réveille-toi !

Mikan se réveilla en sursaut. Elle reprit rapidement ces esprits et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Aoi était à son chevet, très inquiète de l'état de santé de sa meilleure amie. Mikan cligna des cils plusieurs fois et essaya de se remémorer les événements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Mais sans résultat. Elle se frotta les tempes, prise d'un mal de tête incessant face à sa concentration soudaine et soupira. Elle demanda à Aoi ce qu'elle faisait ici. Aoi déposa son couteau de cuisine, qui lui servait à éplucher une pomme jusqu'à présent et raconta à Mikan la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Elle était allée dans le bureau du directeur et avait soit disant fait un malaise. Étrange… Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle était allée chez le directeur. Son mal de tête s'accentua et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, se laissant tomber sur les oreillers bien duveteux. Elle se laissa bercer par l'instant présent et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller.

- Mikan, Chérie !

Mikan se redressa sur son lit et regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-vert entré dans la pièce. Il semblait complètement affolé, comme le prouvait ses cheveux qui paressaient avoir été coiffé avec un pétard. Mikan le contempla et se demanda pourquoi l'avait-il appelé chérie… Étaient-ils proches ? Le choc avait dû être plus violent qu'elle ne le cru, car sa mémoire semblait lui jouer des tours. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par son éteinte quelque peu chaotique. Elle rougit sans même savoir pourquoi et sentit les tremblements du jeune homme contre elle. Son cœur eut un pincement et elle eut l'envie de lui rendre son étreinte, mais s'en empêcha. Il ne cessait de lui marmonner qu'elle devrait être plus prudente à l'avenir et qu'elle devait éviter de lui faire des frayeurs pareilles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus coupable et lui promit qu'elle ferait plus attention dès à présent.

Aoi était restée assise sur la chaise et regardait le petit couple, d'un sourire adorable. Elle rigola posant son couteau et ses restes de pelures de pomme dans une assiette sur une table non loin de là. Elle tapota sur le dos du jeune homme, qui lâcha Mikan et se retourna, les joues rouges.

- Rué, décidément tu es un vrai papa poule avec ta petite amie, je n'imagine pas quand il y aura des enfants, _dit-elle en rigolant._

Mikan cligna des yeux, écoutant Aoi taquiner son cousin, qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le décor. Il ronchonna, laissant une Aoi encore plus hilare et Mikan regarda à l'extérieur de la pièce. Petite amie hein … Étrange. Elle n'avait pas du tous cette impression. C'était comme ci tout ceci n'était qu'un mirage. Pourtant, on venait de lui indiquer des informations sur sa vie, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas du tous correspondre, comme ci c'était un simple rêve. Elle soupira à nouveau et se laissa retomber dans le matelas moelleux de l'infirmerie. Aoi et Rué arrêtèrent de se taquiner mutuellement et se tournèrent vers la malade, des regards inquiets.

- Mikan, tout va bien ?

- _Mikan leur fit un sourire forcé afin de les rassurer,_ Oui … je crois…

Elle se mit en position fœtal, chose qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle avait l'impression d'être emportée dans ses propres sentiments et ne put rien y comprendre. Elle avait pourtant tous pour être heureuse, sa meilleure amie et son petit ami était à ces côtés… Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce manque ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de quelque chose afin d'être comblée, mais quoi donc ? Elle eut encore plus mal au crâne en y pensant… bon sang, tout cela la rendait malade.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta se vider de toutes ses émotions. Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son choc, cela lui passerait certainement dans peu de temps. Elle sentit quelqu'un venir s'asseoir à ces côtés et une main passa dans ses cheveux, la caressant comme une enfant.

- L'infirmière a dit que tu pouvais retourner en cours, mais que si tu te sentais mal à nouveau tu ne devais pas hésiter à revenir la voir.

- D'accord… Merci…

Elle sourit à sa meilleure amie la remerciant pour son élan de gentillesse. Elle se redressa du lit, afin de pouvoir retourner en cours avec elle. Quand elle mit les pieds au sol, elle eut à nouveau un vertige et se sentit tomber en avant. Elle sentait déjà sa tête prendre le choc et ferma les yeux, laissant le destin faire les choses. Mais elle n'heurta jamais le sol, quelqu'un l'ayant rattrapé avant que cela n'arrive. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rougit devant le jeune homme qui venait de l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Mais elle retomba vite sur terre, en entendant son ton très sec et peu amical.

- Ça va ?

Elle ne put que déglutir et le remercier d'avoir évité à sa tête une rencontre forcée avec le parquet. Aoi arriva quelque instant plus tard et soupira de soulagement, lançant un regard plein de remerciement à son frère ainé.

- Mikan… Ouf… Merci Natsume.

Natsume répondit par un hum sonore et regarda en direction de son cousin. Celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule amicalement, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

- Nats', merci vieux !

- Occupe-toi mieux de ta meuf la prochaine fois, abruti. _Cracha Natsume à son cousin._

Mais Rué ne répondit pas à la provocation de son cousin, gardant son grand sourire aux lèvres. On avait presque l'impression qu'ils se lançaient des piques à leur façon. Natsume se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit qu'un certain Yoiri l'attendait, son petit ami. Pardon ? Un petit ami ? Aoi en avait un ? Depuis quand ? Mikan se sentit encore plus perdue face à cette révélation. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer l'existence du petit ami de sa meilleure amie ? Toute cette histoire lui semblait encore plus irréaliste qu'auparavant. Aoi sembla aux anges en entendant parler de son sois disant petit ami et Mikan ne put rien lui demander. Natsume tourna les talons, allant sortir de la pièce.

- Bon, moi je vous laisse. Luna m'attend. Et on ne fait pas attendre une fiancée.

Luna ? Fiancée ? Mikan sentit sa tête la bruler, comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Elle agrippa sa tête à deux mains et ne put s'empêcher de haleter. Tous lui revenaient en mémoire, tout ceci était un cauchemar. Natsume était son grand amour à elle. Et puis, il l'aimait aussi. Aoi sortait avec Luca pas avec ce Yoiri, dont elle ne connaissait rien. Et Rué… elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et était encore moins sortit avec lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler, sentant alors les regards d'Aoi, Rué et Natsume sur elle. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'on lui riait au nez ? Tout ça était faux, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en courant et heurta quelqu'un se retrouvant par terre, complètement désorientée. Elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son cuir chevelu et se retrouva en l'air, sans pouvoir toucher le sol de ses pieds. Elle suffoquait et le regard rouge sang de Hiro la fit tressaillir. Il lui riait au nez et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la voir souffrir. Il tira à nouveau un bon coup sur ses cheveux, la faisant hurler de douleur et Mikan vu son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que ses larmes perlaient.

- Voilà comment tout doit se terminer si tu ne veux pas souffrir et voir Natsume et Aoi dans le même état.

Mikan se réveilla en sursaut poussant un effroyable hurlement. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête, ayant encore l'impression de sentir la douleur sur son cuir chevelu… Un cauchemar, c'était un simple cauchemar. Elle eut l'impression d'étouffer dans ses sanglots, tant ce cauchemar semblait avoir été réel. Était-ce un avertissement ? Elle entendit quelqu'un courir dans le couloir et ouvrir la porte à la volée. Natsume entra les cheveux en pagaille et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Heureusement que son cauchemar ne se répétait pas… Il semblait à bout de souffle et regarda dans la chambre, comme s'il avait pu y trouver un cambrioleur.

- Mikan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, _demanda-t-il affolé._

- _Mikan fit non de la tête et essuya les larmes de ses joues, qui ne semblaient pourtant pas vouloir s'arrêter de couleur,_ Un cauchemar… un simple cauchemar.

Elle répéta ces paroles comme si elle voulait se prouver à elle-même. Natsume vint s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle hoqueta, ses sanglots se calmant et serra son bien-aimé contre elle, calant sa tête contre son cou. Elle huma son odeur et voulut la graver à jamais dans sa mémoire, comme si son rêve pouvait devenir une réalité. Elle n'avait rien dit à Natsume des événements passés avec son père. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et son instinct lui dit qu'il valait mieux garder cela secret pour le moment. Elle sentit la main de Natsume caresser sa chevelure et elle ne put que se détendre.

- Tout va bien, je suis là.

- _Elle sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour pour lui et frotta son visage contre son cou, heureuse_. Natsume… _Il s'éloigna quelques instants de Mikan, pour la regarder dans les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard sur ce qu'elle voulait dire._ Je t'aime, _murmura-t-elle._

- _Elle le vit sourire et sa voix lui parut encore plus douce que d'habitude, elle en eut presque mal au cœur._ Je t'aime aussi ma puce.

- _Elle se cala à nouveau dans sa nuque et se mit à se mordre la lèvre afin de ne pas fondre en larmes_, tu me promets… de ne jamais l'oublier ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu …

- _Il voulut se dégager afin de lui parler face à face, mais elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, l'empêchant de la voir. Sa voix se fit chuchoteuse, presque inaudible._ Promet-le moi…

Il resta silencieux, dans la même pose se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Mikan à cet instant pour qu'elle veuille qu'il dise tous ça. Il sentit ses tremblements et comprit que quelque chose dans ce cauchemar avait dut l'effrayer. Sa voix d'ailleurs se faisant aussi tremblante et incertaine.

- Quoique je puisse dire ou faire dans l'avenir, je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Natsume… _Elle se mit à marmonner pour elle-même,_ le tien et celui d'Aoi.

- _Il ne comprit pas tous ces propos mais ses paroles le rendirent heureux. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et se dit que si promettre une telle chose pouvait la rassure alors il le ferait,_ Bien, je te le promets.

- _Elle se cala contre lui, soupirant rassurée._ Merci…

Que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, les pensées fusaient et s'entremêlaient dans leur tête. Mais ils n'espéraient qu'à une chose, pouvoir rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre le plus longtemps possible…


	12. Chapitre 12

_"J'avais l'impression de vivre dans une boucle à répétition. Le temps passait sans pour autant donner quoique ce soit de nouveau dans mon existence. Pourtant cette vie là me convenait parfaitement, j'en étais plus qu'heureuse. Mais tout cela n'allait pas durer… Je savais pertinemment ce que je devais faire et mes mains ne cessaient de trembler, car au fond de moi je savais que j'allais devoir rejeter tous ce que j'avais de mieux. Mais parfois nous devions faire des sacrifices, et si le mien se résumait à te laisser partir pour te garder en vie, je le ferais sans hésitations. Après tous, ne dit-on pas que quand l'être aimé est heureux nous le sommes aussi…?_

_Mais après réflexion, comment être heureuse alors que je te pousse dans les bras d'une autre ? Comment puis-je survivre sans tes caresses, Natsume…? Mais au moins, tous les instants passés avec toi resteront gravés en moi à jamais. Je n'oublierais jamais la cadence de ton cœur en harmonie avec le mien quand tu me prenais dans tes bras. Le grand amour je l'aurais connu avec toi et je sais que si je le lâche, mon cœur ne s'en mettra pas mais toi tu sauras sauf… _

_Ma main perdra de sa tiédeur sans la tienne pour l'enlacer et mes yeux ne sauront plus où se nicher… _

_Ma raison de vivre est partie en même temps que toi… "_

Le cours était d'un ennuie… D'habitude Mikan arrivait à suivre un minimum, mais aujourd'hui c'était peine perdue. Elle avait passé les deux premières heures affalée sur son bureau, les bras croisés. Monsieur Narumi n'en fit d'ailleurs aucun commentaires, chose étrange pour ce professeur pourtant tant à cheval sur la discipline en classe. Il continua à donner son cours, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une de ses élèves ne suivait en rien ce qu'il disait. Mikan soupira pour la énième fois et finit par caler sa tête entre ses bras, se laissant aller dans les méandres de ses pensées. Son cœur était tiraillé entre ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle voulait faire… Ce jour aurait dut être un jour de fête et pourtant son cœur hurlait en silence. Cela faisait un mois que Natsume l'avait recueillit, un mois entier qu'elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade pour lui. Depuis ce jour, sa vie avait enfin pris un sens, une signification particulière. Un mois, c'était à la fois long et pourtant si court. Elle aurait voulu voir les mois défiler, mais tous devait s'arrêter aujourd'hui.

Elle voulut se frapper la tête contre la table jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Pourquoi aimer quelqu'un à un point ou souffrance et amour ne faisait plus qu'un ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien… Mais ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur pouvait se transformer en quelque chose d'encore plus tragique, et Mikan ne put que tressaillir en croisant le regard d'Aoi… Il pouvait leur faire tant de mal… Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille, et les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau au visage. Elle n'allait pas pleurer ici tous de même…

Elle sentit une main bien connue se poser sur son épaule et la secouer gentiment. Mikan redressa la tête et regarda Aoi qui semblait être perdue, autant que les pensées de Mikan. Mikan ne lui avait toujours rien dit à propos de tous ça, et les deux amies qui normalement ne se cachaient rien, ne semblaient pas être très à l'aise avec cette situation inhabituelle.

- Mikan… ça ne va pas ?

- Non… tout va bien, _soupira-t-elle ne supportant plus de mentir à sa meilleure amie._ Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un simple mal de crâne.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

- Pas la peine, je vais y aller seule, _finit-t-elle par dire en lui attribuant un faible sourire._

Mikan se leva et se dirigea vers le professeur qui interrompit son cours quelques instants pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle lui demanda poliment d'aller à l'infirmerie, ce que Narumi accepta sans même lui demander une raison valable. Elle sortit de la salle de classe, d'un pas lent et Narumi ne put que se dire qu'elle était bien déprimée en ce moment. Chose étrange pour la petite Sakura Mikan toujours si pleine d'entrain. Aoi se tourna vers son frère pour lui demander la cause de la déprime de Mikan, mais il ne put lui répondre que par un soulèvement d'épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait rien. Tout ceci était plus qu'étrange, entre sa conversation étrange d'hier soir et son comportement d'aujourd'hui… il y avait anguille sous roche. Il soupira, fermant bruyamment son bouquin, faisant sursauter Luca au passage. Et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée que Mikan venait de franchir à l'instant. S'il y avait quelque chose à savoir de cette histoire, il allait bientôt le découvrir.

Narumi soupira regardant son élève sortir de la classe sans aucune autorisation et continua son discours, non sans hausser la voix car la sortie de Natsume avait quelque peu agité la classe. Il était habituel pour Natsume d'en faire à sa tête. Et puis Narumi n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et quoi de plus normal que de courir après la femme qu'on aime ? Il partit dans ses pensées qui ne le concernaient que lui et finit par se traiter d'abruti de penser à ce genre de chose en plein cours.

Aoi se tourna vers son petit ami et le scruta pendant quelques instants. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une vraie conversation tous les deux. Il était borné et quand Aoi essayait de lui parler, il finissait par la fuir comme la peste ou alors de faire comme si de rien était. Natsume avait aussi essayé de raisonner son meilleur ami, mais il avait simplement réussi à l'enrager. Et un Luca énervé était une chose plutôt rare. Tous comme celle des deux jeunes filles, l'amitié des garçons semblait pâlir de cette histoire. Hiro arriverait peut-être à faire d'une pierre, deux coups.

Aoi prit son courage à deux mains et débuta la conversation avec un Luca, qui semblait plutôt ennuyé de sa conversation. Par ailleurs, ce matin il n'avait même pas réagit à son salut, chose qui avait blessée la jeune fille. Mais elle décida qu'elle n'allait pas baisser les bras.

- Tous ça est étrange tu ne trouves pas, Luca ? _demanda-t-elle timidement, ayant peur de se prendre un vent à nouveau._

Luca daigna lui accorder un peu d'attention et la regarda dans les yeux. Aoi tressaillit, ses yeux auraient pu faire concurrence à ceux de Natsume à cet instant. Où était passée le gentil et candide Luca qu'elle avait toujours connue. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouée et le jeune homme finit par continuer son inspection de l'extérieur, ne répondant pas du tous à sa phrase antérieur. Aoi eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

- Luca… pourquoi es-tu si étrange avec moi ? Qu'ai-je fais ? _demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. _

- _Luca lui répondit tous d'abord par un soupire et posa sa tête sur son bras accoudé, détournant le regard de la jeune fille,_ Laisse tomber Aoi.

- Non, je veux savoir. Dis-moi Luca, tu n'as pourtant jamais été comme ça avec moi…

- Excuses-moi Aoi…, _murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

- Humm ?, _demanda Aoi n'ayant pas entendu sa précédente phrase. _

- Car je n'ai jamais été celui que tu crois Aoi, _cracha Luca méchamment._

Il vit Aoi écarquiller les yeux de surprise face à sa phrase et elle commença à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient les unes derrières les autres sur son petit visage de poupée et Luca sentit qu'on enfonçait un poignard dans son cœur. Il déglutit conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et serra une de ses mains cachées sur son pantalon, au point d'enfoncer les ongles dans sa chair. Il garda son regard mauvais et pouffa en regardant Aoi, il n'avait jamais pensé être un si bon acteur…

- Mais… Luca, je… _commença-t-elle à dire, ses paroles étant entrecoupées par ses hoquets. _

- Ca suffit Aoi. Tu me gonfles, t'es chiante là, _l'interrompit-il sèchement._

Aoi resta bouche bée face à tant d'agressivité de la part de son petit ami. Certains élèves s'étaient tournés pour entendre la conversation, qui semblait plus être un règlement de compte qu'autre chose. Les chuchotements se firent entendre, et Aoi continua de pleurer silencieusement, attristée et humiliée. Luca se dit qu'il était d'y mettre un terme avant de finir par craquer devant l'image d'Aoi anéantie.

- La vérité fait si mal que ça ? Tu n'as toujours été qu'un passe temps Aoi. C'était marrant mais maintenant c'est fini. _Luca n'en crut pas ses paroles, il était vraiment doué pour se faire passer pour un enfoiré._

Aoi finit par éclater en sanglot et se leva de sa chaise, lui lançant un regard ampli de haine. Narumi arrêta de parler et les élèves se tournèrent tous vers elle. Mais tous ça n'avait aucune importance, pour Aoi rien n'en avait. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Elle venait d'être trainer dans la boue, de la plus belle façon qui puisse être. Voilà donc l'explication de ces messes basses et de toutes ses cachoteries. Elle n'avait jamais autant eut mal au cœur… Le jeune homme qu'elle croyait connaitre depuis toute petite n'était en faite qu'un imposteur. Elle se mordit les lèvres au point de la faire saigner et lui sortit toutes les injures possibles et imaginables qui lui passaient par la tête. Espérant que cela le fasses peut-être réagir, mais rien… Il resta de marbre et lui attribua même un sourire provocateur, comme si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne l'avait pas atteint. Elle sortit de la classe en pleurant. Narumi se demandait ce qui avait bien pu piquer ses élèves aujourd'hui.

Quand Aoi fut sortit de la classe, le brouhaha s'intensifia, ne laissant plus le choix à Narumi. Il mit fin à la classe et les élèves commencèrent à raconter des ragots sur le couple qui pourtant était le plus sentimental de l'académie. Luca, lui, se prit une gifle de la part de Sumire, complètement hors d'elle face à sa réaction stupide envers Aoi. Il ne réagit pas, au contraire. Cette gifle était amplement méritée, tous autant que les critiques qui fusaient de la part d'Anna et Nonoko. Son cœur était en miette, piétiné et enterré. Mais sa Aoi était sauve… c'était tous ce qui comptait à ses yeux…

Mikan était allé à l'infirmerie et en avait profité pour s'étendre un peu sur l'un des lits à disposition dans la pièce. Sa tête continuait de la faire souffrir, tous autant que ses sentiments contradictoires. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se battait en duel avec sa tête et les dégâts étaient immenses. L'infirmière voulut l'apaiser de sa peine, mais Mikan ne voulut pas en parler. Elle resta la tête calée dans le coussin et l'infirmière finit par laisser tomber. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour arrêter sa relation avec Natsume, et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle n'était pas douée pour mentir et encore moins pour jouer la comédie. Si elle essayait de rompre d'elle-même Natsume finirait pas découvrir le poteau rose, ce qui le mettrait en danger. Elle soupira face à toutes ses interrogations et finit par s'assoupir un instant. La nuit ne lui avait pas du tous porter conseil au contraire, elle n'avait fait que tourner en rond et ne s'était pas reposer un seul instant. Ce qui expliquait les cernes prononcées sous ses beaux yeux marron.

Quand elle se réveilla, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le visage de Rué qui la fit sursauter. Il s'amusait à caresser ses cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres. Mikan rejeta sa main d'un coup brusque et il se mit à rire. Où était passé l'infirmière ? Elle ne prit pas longtemps pour comprendre, qu'il avait dut demander à ce qu'elle prenne congé. Après tous comment pouvait-on dire non aux exigences du neveu du directeur ?

- Mon petit doigt m'a dit que je te trouverais ici ma douce.

- Ton petit doigt est le directeur de l'établissement ? Ca m'étonnes tiens… _répondit Mikan avec sarcasme. _

Il lui répondit par un rire cristallin qui énerva Mikan. Tous sentaient le pourri dans cet homme, même ses paroles. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Elle se redressa du lit, se mettant assise, le plus loin possible de lui. Il lui agrippa le poignet avec férocité et elle ne put que gémir de douleur. Son regard continua de lui lancer des sourires malsains et elle eut l'impression d'étouffer… Etait-il aussi malade qu'Hiro ?

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire mon amour ?

Son sarcasme s'accentuer sur le mot mon amour. Il serra le poignet de Mikan avec un peu plus de force et l'attira à lui, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Mikan atterrit contre son torse et sentit ses bras l'entourer, l'empêchant de se retirer de son étreinte. Quelqu'un qui verrait cette scène de loin sans entendre les paroles qu'ils se disaient, pourrait prendre ça pour un acte très romantique. Et c'était le cas en ce moment. Rué remarqua son cousin à l'entrée de la porte de l'infirmerie. Son regard s'accentua face à son visage déconfit. Mikan se mit à trembler et voulut protester mais la pression sur son poignet l'en empêcha. Rué approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa fiancée et ricana faiblement.

- Aurais-tu oublié les dires de mon oncle, ma chère Mikan ? _Chuchota-t-il. _

Mikan baissa les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle était impuissante face à tous ça. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et elle savait qu'Hiro avait dut demander à Rué de l'aider à rompre avec Natsume. Bien que pour elle ce n'était aucunement une aide agréable. Rué passa sa main dans ses cheveux et parla plus fort, conscient que de cette manière Natsume entendrait chacun de ces mots.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ici, Mikan ?

- _Mikan se sentit honteuse… il voulait la faire passer pour quelqu'un qui trompe son petit ami, afin que Natsume la laisse tomber… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix… _Je… Je voulais reconsidérer ta proposition de fiançailles…

- _Rué la regarda avec un regard froid, signe qu'elle devait y mettre un peu plus du sien dans son jeu d'actrice. _Et Natsume ?

- _Elle déglutit et ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, essayant de paraitre le plus sincère possible,_ ça n'a pas d'importance…. Je veux juste être avec toi…

Rué sourit face à cette phrase et l'attira contre lui, la serrant fortement dans ses bras. Mikan voulut pleurer pendant une décennie mais s'en empêcha. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais Rué approcha son visage du sien. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Mikan éprouva le plus grand dégout de toute sa vie. Elle ne put pas voir Natsume, mais eut l'impression d'entendre son cœur se briser à milles lieux. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, mais elle n'était en aucun maitre de ce qu'elle faisait…


	13. Chapitre 13

_Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, ni dans mon élément d'ailleurs. Tous ces yeux tournés vers moi me faisaient mal à la tête. Je ne savais pas si c'était la robe que Rué m'avait offerte qui attirait l'œil ou si c'était la désolation qui se lisait sur mon visage. Je savais bien qu'il devait y avoir une grosse pancarte sur le front écrite « Je fais semblait d'être heureuse, mais je souffre le martyre ». Mais à quoi bon ? Personne ne semblait s'en soucier. J'avais juste hâte que cette fête se termine au plus vite… _

Une douce musique résonnait de l'orchestre installé dans un soin de l'immense salle de fête. La salle d'ailleurs, était décorée avec luxe et beaucoup de goût. Cela se voyait que c'était une réception mondaine. La pièce éclatait de mille couleurs et les invités semblaient être complètement absorbés dans leur conversation qui avait un but plutôt commercial pour certains. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu avoir un plus grand impacte publicitaire, qu'une réception organisée par les trois plus grandes familles Japonaises ? Les gens se pavanaient donc, évoquant les mérites de leur entreprise aux trois familles : la famille Hyuga, Sakura et Kunio. Mikan soupirait, assise à une table à côté de la scène où se déroulaient les petits concerts privatifs. Les mêmes concertes qui avait dû couter une fortune, car on avait fait spécialement venir des chanteurs afin qu'ils fassent leur show. Le monde des riches … Mikan se trouvait donc à cette table, une table spéciale réservée aux organisateurs de cette fête et semblait donner une grande importance aux glaçons qu'elle faisait tourner dans son verre de soda. À moins que cela ne démontre juste un grand désintérêt pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Il y a encore quelques semaines, Mikan n'était rien d'autre qu'une future prostituée destinée à passer sa vie à rapporter de l'argent à sa proxénète pour son plaisir personnel. Et maintenant, elle était devenue Mikan Sakura, une jeune fille riche et connue de tous, mais elle avait aussi un mari qu'elle ne désirait pas et le cœur en miette. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise et soupira de plus belle, oubliant les recommandations de bonne tenue de son fiancé. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas reparlé à Aoi, Luca ou Natsume et cela affectait directement sur son moral. Une semaine qu'elle devait jouer à la fiancée parfaite et qu'elle devait passer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec son futur mari… la barbe…

Elle avait d'ailleurs eu le droit à une présentation complète de la famille Kunio, le nom de famille de Rué. C'était des personnes plutôt sympathiques et qui semblaient n'avoir rien à voir avec le caractère plus qu'odieux de leur fils. Cela rendu Mikan encore plus maussade… Comment pouvait-elle réussir à haïr ces personnes qui étaient aussi gentils avec elle ? Pour en savoir un peu plus sur eux, ce n'était pas des personnes riches comme les parents de Natsume et Aoi. Ils avaient acquis une certaines renommée grâce à leur travail, mais ne roulaient absolument pas sur l'or. Ils étaient ce qu'on peut appeler des personnes aisées. Haruo Kunio était l'ancien ainé de la famille Hyuga, mais en voulant prendre Keiko pour épouse qui n'avait ni titre, ni argent, il perdit son nom de famille et sa fortune, n'étant plus personne aux yeux de la grande famille des Hyuga. A sa majorité, il réussit tant bien que mal à trouver un travail dans une grande cuisine étoilée. Ce qui, quelques années après son mariage, le rendit célèbre par ses plats innovants et créatifs. Keiko était une jeune fille de bas niveau social, la cadette d'une famille de deux filles. Elle travaillait en tant que serveuse au même endroit que Haruo. C'est là qu'ils tombèrent amoureux et voulurent fonder une famille. Ce fut aussi à ce moment que Haruo perdit son titre et qu'ils durent travailler d'arrache pied tous les deux pour pouvoir survivre. Mikan s'était donc attachée à ces personnes courageuses et qui semblaient lui ressembler étrangement. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandé comment Haruo pouvait être le grand frère de Hiro alors qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Elle regarda en directement de Keiko qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à servir les clients et à discuter avec eux. Bien qu'ils aient organisé cette fête, Keiko continuait son travail de serveuse alors que Haruo cuisinait les bons petits plats qu'ils dégustaient. Rué était, en ce moment même, en train d'aider son père, raison de son absence auprès de Mikan.

Elle savait pertinemment que Natsume était déjà au courant de son infidélité, si on pouvait le nommer comme ça. Rué avait prévenu sa famille de la bonne nouvelle, quelques heures après sa déclaration. Ce qui incluait donc ses oncles, tantes et cousins. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer la raison de ce retournement de situation, elle en était incapable. Elle préférait donc se dire qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne le rencontre pas avant un moment. Aoi aussi devait être dans le flou et surement en rogne contre elle. Cette histoire avait aussi ruiné son amitié sincère avec sa meilleure amie. Puis, ils lui riraient surement au nez si elle leur disait qu'elle faisait tout ceci pour leur bien… c'était ridicule…

Les salutations envers elle se firent plus fréquentes. Tout le monde voulait saluer la célèbre fille des Sakura, le petit bambin qui avait été enlevé il y a plus de quinze ans et qui avait miraculeusement été retrouvé. Mikan croulait sous les éloges concernant sa beauté, semblable à celle de sa mère. Elle ne savait que dire, se contentant de leur attribuer d'énormes sourires et de les saluer d'une manière raffinée, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de cette haute lignée. Mais, tous ces compliments la concernant elle et sa mère, la rendirent quelque peu perplexe. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu cette sois disant maman dont tous le monde parlait et que tous le monde semblait connaitre d'ailleurs. Kanha lui avait montré une photo, elle connaissait son visage certes. Mais cette femme était tous de même une inconnue pour elle… Elle aurait dû la rencontrer à cette fête, mais elle ne semblait pas pointer le bout de son nez. Elle n'était peut-être pas la mère aimante donc lui avait parlé Kanha après tous…

Mikan fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Rué qui lui tapota l'épaule pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Il tenait dans ses mains deux coupes de champagne, qu'il lui tendit avec un adorable sourire aux lèvres. Mikan avait parfois du mal à la cerner… Parfois il semblait être la personne la plus gentille du monde et parfois le diable incarné… C'était un jeune homme étrange. Mais après tout, il ne lui avait jamais directement fait du mal, donc elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle prit la coupe de champagne délicatement dans sa main et lui rendit un sourire, certes un peu plus timide mais tout de même sincère. Ils trinquèrent, aller savoir à quoi et Mikan reposa son verre sur la table, n'appréciant pas spécialement le goût de l'alcool. Et à vrai dire, elle imaginait le prix de la bouteille de champagne et cela lui fit tourner la tête avant de le boire… Rué, lui, n'eut aucun scrupule à l'avaler d'une traite. Il s'assit à sa place, juste à droite de Mikan et salua d'un signe de la main, un homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il finit par porter son attention sur Mikan et lui accorda à nouveau un sourire, jouant à merveille le fiancé tendrement amoureux.

- Mon père te salue Mikan et il est navré de ne pas pouvoir venir le faire par lui-même.

- _Mikan sourit malgré elle, touchée par la gentillesse de cet homme_, Cela ne fait rien. Il doit avoir beaucoup de travail en cuisine.

- C'est le cas.

Mikan cru voir une pointe de fierté dans le visage de Rué, mais oublia vite cette idée. Rué en fils modèle et aimant… cela ne collait pas du tout. Il fit signe à sa mère de venir vers lui et attrapa une nouvelle coupe de champagne qu'elle avait dans son plateau. Elle haussa la voix contre son fils, le priant de ne pas prendre trop d'alcool et salua Mikan d'un sourire amical. Mikan en fit de même et elle pria à sa future belle-fille de veiller sur son fils. Mikan perdit son sourire, mais acquiesça tout de même à sa demande. Keiko repartit servir les autres clients et Mikan put voir un sourire sur le visage de Rué. Tout cela l'amusait très certainement…

- Cette robe te va vraiment à ravir. J'ai eu un bon feeling en l'achetant pour toi, _dit-il fier de sa constatation. _

Mikan vérifia à nouveau sa robe et fut tout de même heureuse de constater qu'il n'avait pas tord. Elle était de toute beauté dans une robe de haute couture française. Quelques roses dorées étaient bordés en V renversé, de son bustier jusqu'à l'extrémité de la robe. Elle ressemblait à ces robes de princesse Disney avec une petite traine pailletée et une partie bien froufroutée. Son bustier était de couleur or et s'enroulait autour de sa taille fine, lui donnant une forme plus qu'alléchante. Cette robe avait été spécialement crée pour elle, mettant en avant ses petites formes et sa taille très fine. Elle faisait fière allure en la portant, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'elle n'était pas de haute lignée à présent.

- Je te remercie d'ailleurs pour cet achat… Bien qu'il n'ait pas été nécessaire, _fit-elle assez sèchement. _

Elle n'eut qu'un sourire amusé pour raison et elle finit de boire son deuxième verre de champagne, laissant ses yeux courir sur sa fiancée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sentant son regard sur elle. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de regarder ailleurs, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle était observée et que Hiro l'aurait automatiquement su… Et elle en aurait subi les conséquences. Elle devait donc jouer la fiancée et ça bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Rué attrapa l'une de ses mèches qui se trouvaient sur sa nuque dénudée et Mikan tressaillit, étouffant un cri de surprise. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.

- Désolé, je me disais juste que ta coiffure était magnifique également. Tu vois tu ne perds pas tout au change, _finit-il ironiquement._

Mikan accentua son regard mauvais, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se lancer dans ce genre de débat. Elle replaça sa mèche en arrière, le maudissant intérieurement et tâtonna sa coiffure pour voir si son chignon détaché était toujours en place. Sa main rencontra la matière froide des petites pinces papillons qu'elle avait mis dans ces cheveux et soupira, rassurée.

Les paroles de Rué lui mirent tout de même une bonne claque. Il avait raison, une robe de haute couture, une coiffure faite par des coiffeurs et des réceptions de la haute société… Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie maintenant. Elle n'était pas dans son monde, mais pourtant elle allait devoir s'y habituer puisque ses parents étaient encore plus riches que l'étaient ceux de Natsume et Aoi. D'ailleurs, est-ce que sa mère et son père étaient aussi arrogants et méchants que le père de Natsume. Les riches étaient-ils tous ainsi ? L'obligeraient-ils à épouser Rué sans prendre en compte son avis ou ses sentiments ? Tout cela l'angoissait au plus au point…

L'énorme porte principale s'ouvrit sur la famille Hyuga. La jeune Aoi n'avait rien à envier à Mikan, elle était tout aussi belle que son ancienne meilleure amie : elle portait une robe blanche en soie qui lui arrivait en dessous des cuisses. Elle avait une écharpe de la même matière qui voletait derrière elle quand elle avançait. Sa coupe de cheveux était simple, mais lui donnait une allure de jeune fille de bonne famille. Elle avait simplement bouclé ses cheveux sur les pointes, ressemblant à une véritable poupée de porcelaine. Natsume lui aussi était splendide, il portait un costard cravate foncé, lui donnant un air un peu sévère, mais si attirant. Sa cravate n'était plus autour de son cou, mais avait déjà pris sa place dans la poche de son pantalon noir. Il avait détaché sa chemise grise de plusieurs boutons, lui donnant un air prononcé de bad boy. Leurs parents étaient eux aussi très classe, mais ce tableau de famille semblait bien terne. Sauf peut-être Hiro qui resplendissait. On pouvait lire la tristesse sur le visage d'Aoi, bien qu'elle se force à sourire de temps à autre. Mais ses yeux humides et rouges la trahissaient. Kanha souriait mais n'était pas aussi éclatante que d'habitude, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. Natsume, lui, ne cachait rien. Il était d'une humeur de chien et le montrait à tout le monde, grognant sur le premier passant. Mikan s'obligea à détourner les yeux de la famille Hyuga, elle ne pouvait pas les observer comme avant. Le simple fait de les voir lui donnait la nausée, elle sentait cette boule dans la gorge s'installé et vouloir éclater en sanglot dans les quelques instants à venir. Elle attira donc son attention vers autre chose, laissant ces personnes qu'elle appréciait tant sortir de ses pensées. Elle les entendit approcher et vit le regard de Rué pétiller, comme si s'attendait à un grand spectacle. Mikan sentit son cœur battre à en rompre sa cage thoracique et s'éclipsa avant qu'ils n'arrivent, protestant une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes. Rué ne l'empêcha pas de partir, ce qui l'étonna. Il n'était peut-être pas si malsain que ça après tout…

Elle arriva rapidement aux toilettes, ayant l'impression qu'elle venait d'éviter un énorme gouffre. Elle se laissa tomber contre la porte des WC et soupira, sentant toujours son cœur tambouriner à une allure folle. Elle avait tellement mal… Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de saigner. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied et de tomber dans un profond cauchemar sans fin… après tout, cela aurait peut-être été la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'aller bien, son esprit ne le supportait plus. Si elle continuait ce petit jeu, elle finirait par devenir complètement folle.

Elle prit quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions et finit par sortir de la cabine pour se passer le visage sous l'eau. Elle retira tout le maquillage, qui ne ressemblait plus à rien depuis un moment et regarda son visage dans le miroir. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine sans toute cette couche de fond de teint. Ses yeux étaient injectés de veine de sang et gonflés, signe qu'elle avait énormément pleuré depuis quelques jours. Les cernes dont discernaient sous ses yeux, démontraient les mauvaises nuits qu'elle passait depuis le début de cette histoire. Mikan n'était plus le petit boute-en-train que tout le monde connaissait. Elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la grande salle où la fête battait toujours son plein. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle y retournait. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à y faire…

Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette oppression en regardant Aoi ou Natsume. Elle ne supporterait pas de passer toute la soirée dans cet état d'esprit. Elle soupira se demandant comment elle pourrait faire pour apaiser son cœur et son esprit à la fois. Etait-elle obliger de vivre toute sa vie sur la corde raide ? Toujours en suspension entre le côté du bien et celui du mal ? Elle voulait toucher cet être qui pour elle était son ange, mais elle savait pertinemment que ces mains brulerait ses ailes. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire… La solitude serait le prix à payer pour votre sécurité. Elle soupira à nouveau, laissant tomber son bras contre son corps et voulu faire demi-tour, s'en aller peu importe où. Elle fit quelque pas, regardant autour d'elle.

La porte qui donnait sur la salle de fête s'ouvrit et Mikan sursauta. Natsume venait de passer la porte et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Mikan tressaillit. Si les yeux de Natsume avaient pu la tuer, Mikan serait déjà morte depuis longtemps. Il lui lançait des regards assassins et le silence se fit pesant. Natsume avança de quelques pas et Mikan prit peur. Non, il ne devait pas venir la voir. Elle ne devait pas lui parler, car elle savait qu'elle finirait par lui dire toute la vérité. Elle sentit son cœur faire un rodéo. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut dans la direction inverse de Natsume. Elle courut à en perdre haleine. Elle eut l'impression de courir jusqu'au fin fond du monde. Sa tête était remplie de supposition sur ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle aurait pu rester et lui dire toute la vérité, mes les yeux de Hiro lui vinrent à nouveau en mémoire.

Elle rentra dans une personne et se retrouva les fesses par terre. Mikan ouvrit les yeux, se frottant le bas du dos et regarda la femme devant elle. C'était une grande femme aux cheveux marron court. Elle était belle et Mikan eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. La femme sembla être sous le choc, elle tendit son bras vers Mikan et posa sa main sur sa joue froide. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, montrant son état de choc.

- Mikan… Chérie… ?

Mikan sentit son cœur rater un battement et ressentit une chaleur qu'elle ne put expliquer. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et sa gorge se nua. D'ailleurs quand elle voulut parler, sa voix se fit tremblante et incertaine.

- Maman … ?


	14. Chapitre 14

_Au fond, je n'y croyais absolument pas. Ma vie avait tant changé en si peu de temps. J'avais enfin trouvé une famille, celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé : un petit ami que je considérais comme mon prince charmant, bien que Natsume n'entre pas vraiment dans cette catégorie. Je ne le voyais pas spécialement en collant et en culotte bouffante. Cette vision me fit rire. _

_Ma vie était enfin devenue comme ces romans que j'affectionne tant. Ces romans, je les avais lu tant de fois dans cet horrible pensionnat. C'était la seule distraction que je disposais afin de quitter mentalement ces lieux. Afin de voir la vie que j'aurais pu avoir derrière ces murs, celle que j'avais toujours désirée. _

_Mais à présent, le romantisme de ces livres avait fait place au dramatique. Plus personne n'aimait les histoires d'amour sans soucis, il devait toujours y avoir des obstacles, des choix difficiles qui nous faisait douter sur la route à suivre. Le tout est bien qui finit bien n'était-il plus d'actualité ? Et c'était ce qui se passait dans ma vie privée. Et ce n'était pas un plaisir pour moi, bien au contraire…_

Une mère était cette personne qui lui avait tant manqué dans sa jeunesse, Mikan le savait. Les enfants attendent toujours d'une mère, le réconfort, le soutien et l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y gouter, jamais un sourire, ni un avertissement ou même une punition. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à quoique ce soit. Certes, les parents sont tous différents. Il y en de toutes sortes, mais ils ne sont jamais parfaits. Une chose qu'un parent ne doit jamais faire : renier son enfant. Et pendant toutes ces années, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle pensait que son père et sa mère n'avaient jamais voulu d'elle, qu'elle était une enfant non-désirée. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait même cru qu'ils l'avaient vendue à ce pensionnat horrible, et bien sûr personne ne l'avait démenti. Pour eux, c'était même une bonne chose, que l'on perde nos attaches et cette confiance… Si seulement elle avait su, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça. Mais à quoi bon en faite toute une histoire, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus confiance à cette mère maintenant qu'il y a quelques années. Cette confiance et cet amour, elle l'avait enterré depuis longtemps… Elle n'était plus qu'une inconnue à ses yeux…

Peu importe qu'elle la connaisse ou pas, Mikan avait besoin de réconfort et de compréhension. Pendant tant de temps, elle était restée seule, mais ce n'était plus le cas… Et son esprit l'avait surement déjà compris. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva lover dans les bras de sa mère. Elle était petite et frêle, tout comme elle, mais dégageait une sensibilité et une chaleur réconfortante. Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait quelqu'un afin de la guider dans cette nouvelle vie qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sa mère pourrait peut-être l'aider à être à l'aise dans cette vie de bourgeois, à se fondre dans la masse. Car tout ceci était bien trop dur et pénible, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant…

Elle sentit les bras de sa mère hésiter… Elle était surement aussi perdue qu'elle. Comment dévait-on réagir face à quelqu'un de si proche, mais que l'on n'avait jamais connu. Mikan comprennait… elle était dans le même état… Elle frotta sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère et se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas pleurer. Elle sentait à nouveau cette angoisse, cette boule se former dans son estomac. Elle en devenait malade.

D'ailleurs, sa mère du le ressentir car sa voix se fit interrogative et triste… Elle avait du voir qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Mikan ?

Le temps d'attente fut un peu long et Mikan s'en voulu de réagir comme ça face à sa mère. Après tout, elle se faisait seulement du souci. Et c'était elle qui avait fait le premier cas, alors autant continuer sur cette bonne avancé. Elle prit une inspiration discrète, se donnant un peu de courage et serra l'un des plis de sa robe avec son poing afin de faire partir cette frustration et cette rage. Après tout, c'était aussi la faute de sa mère qui l'avait donné en fiançailles à Rué, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais elle décida de laisser tout ça de côté, avant de savoir la version de sa mère.

- Je ne comprends plus… Je ne sais pas, si je dois prendre le chemin le plus simple ou si je dois faire face à quelque chose qui m'effraie… _expliqua-t-elle la voix un peu tremblante._

Elle ne réussit pas à expliquer les choses convenablement à sa mère. Après tout, elle-même n'arrivait pas à mettre une définition à ce qu'elle ressentait, alors comment pouvait-elle le décrire ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que sa décision de la marier, ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle ne désirait ni ce titre de bourgeois ou cette vie luxueuse qu'elle lui accordait. Mikan voulait simplement rester humble et elle-même. Mais tout-ceci n'était pas possible, plus maintenant.

Elle sentit les bras de sa mère se refermé sur elle. Cette chaleur l'enveloppa et le nœud de sa gorge disparut instantanément. Elle sentit des larmes chaudes s'écouler de ses yeux marron et sentit l'étreinte qui la resserrait être plus forte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter dans les bras de sa mère et celle-ci la laissa faire, passant une main compatissante sur le sommet de sa tête de temps à autre. Elle eut l'impression que toute la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulé toutes ses années venait de quitter son corps en même temps que ses larmes. Elle resta un instant dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère et renifla, voulant stopper son sanglot. Yuka ne cessait de lui répéter que tous irait bien à présent et cela la rassura.

Elle sentit sa mère passant ses doigts fins sur son visage afin de retirer le chemin humide que ses larmes avaient laissé. Elle retira aussi une mèche du visage de sa fille et lui attribua un magnifique sourire, qui la fit fondre.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux entreprendre. On prend parfois des chemins épineux, on se blesse, mais ceci importe peu. Car certains motifs nous font oublier la douleur … _Elle accentua ses dires en caressant le visage menu de sa fille. _

Mikan prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Certains motifs ? Mais lesquels ? Certes, on disait souvent que l'amour nous rendait invulnérable, mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux… Mais sa mère avait raison sur un point, elle avait bien oublié la douleur que Hiro lui avait infligé afin de sauver Natsume et Aoi. C'était ça les motifs ? Ou faisait-elle les choses de travers ? Elle semblait encore plus perdue à présent …

- Je ne pense pas que ceci soit vrai, mère…

_- Yuka tira la langue de mécontentement et tapota sur la tête de sa fille unique,_ Maman ou Yuka, rien d'autre.

- Bien… maman, _dit Mikan timidement._

Mikan rougit sans même savoir pourquoi. Mais elle se sentit plus à l'aise, sa mère ne semblait pas être à cheval sur l'éducation hautaine comme l'était Hiro, et cela la rassura. Après tout, l'appeler mère ou madame n'aurait réussit qu'à agrandir le faussé qui les séparait déjà. Mais elle laissa ses propos de côté et regarda sa mère dans les yeux, qui d'ailleurs souleva un sourcil face au regard déterminé de sa fille.

- Mais que fait-on quand la douleur est trop forte et qu'il n'y a aucune échappatoire ?

- _Yuka sembla réfléchir un instant,_ Bien… on peut laisser tomber. Ou alors essayer à nouveau.

Mikan répéta la phrase de sa mère, comme pour essayer de lui donner un sens. Essayer à nouveau… mais essayer quoi ? Que devait-elle essayer ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était coincer. Peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, Hiro arriverait toujours à avoir de l'avance sur elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais le surprendre à son propre jeu. C'était trop dangereux… Elle soupira et sentit la main de sa mère se caller contre sa nuque, la faisant frémir. Elle redressa le visage de sa fille et la regarda dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, elles avaient le même regard, signe qu'elles étaient bien de la même famille.

- Mais sois bien sur tes gardes, ma chérie… Le chemin qui nous parait le plus sûr est parfois le plus dangereux…

- _Cette phrase laissa Mikan encore plus perplexe,_ Je ne comprends pas…

- _Yuka sourit caressa les quelques centimètres de peau nue sur le cou de sa fille,_ Tu ressemble tant à ton père…

Mikan se redressa et regarda sa mère sans comprendre. Pourquoi parlait-elle de son père à ce moment et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le disait-elle avec un visage aussi triste ? Son sourire disparu de suite de son visage, elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son père. Mais la tristesse de sa mère était communicative. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Yuka fit disparaitre ses idées noires d'un revers de la main, en caressant le sommet du crane de Mikan avec énergie. Elle n'était pas de la même famille pour rien, quand l'un ressent quelque chose de négatif, l'autre partie le ressent toujours. Mikan ancra ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère et se demanda ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Etait-elle de son côté, lui disait-elle d'aller à l'encontre de son choix ou au contraire la dissuadait-elle ? Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander mais n'eut pas le temps.

Mikan entendit des bruits de pas venir du couloir et son prénom retentissait en échos. Aoi la cherchait… D'ailleurs, cela lui fit chaud au cœur, car elles ne s'étaient pas parler depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, s'excusa poliment et se dirigea en hâte vers la voix d'Aoi.

Yuka soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je sais pertinemment que si c'est toi, tout ira bien ma petite Mikan… bien que nous ayons encore certains problèmes à régler. N'est-ce pas Kanha ? _Elle termina sa phrase en se tournant vers un pilier, un ton moqueur et rieur. _

- _Kanha sortit de sa cachette et se présenta à Yuka tout sourire, comme un enfant qui vient de se faire attraper à cache-cache. _Zut, tu m'avais donc repérée, Yuka.

- _Yuka lui rendit son sourire et ne put s'empêcher de rire face au caractère enfantin de Kanha._ Tu n'as pas changée.

- _Kanha virevolta dans sa robe et rigola au commentaire de Yuka._ A quoi bon changer ? Je me plais très bien comme je suis. _Yuka lui répondit par un sourire amical._ Quand je pense qu'un jour nous pourrions être de la même famille, j'en suis toute excitée !

- _Yuka rigola, se disant que son ami d'université ne changerait surement jamais. Toujours aussi énergique._ Je me réjouis aussi, mais je pense que ce ne soit pas l'avis de ton abruti de mari. _Son sourire fit place à un sentiment de colère et de rage. Elle ferma le poing jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches, tant elle le serrait. _Tu sais pertinemment que s'il ne lui ait encore rien arrivé, c'est bien grâce à toi ma chère amie. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me retiendrais pas… Il en payera le prix !

Kanha en perdit son sourire et regarda en direction de la salle de bal. Elle savait que son mari avait fait de mauvaises actions, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète et triste pour lui…

Mikan finit par trouver Aoi au fond du couloir. Mikan lui adressa un signe de la main un peu hésitant et Aoi lui répondit par un sourire, comme elle avait toujours eut l'habitude de la faire. Bien que maintenant son visage avec perdu de son éclat. Mikan savait que Luca avait décidé de prendre le même chemin que celui qu'elle empruntait en ce moment même. Il avait préféré se sacrifier afin de ne pas blesser sa belle. D'ailleurs, Hiro leur avait aussi ordonné de ne lui approcher ses enfants, mais Mikan se dit que pour une fois, elle pouvait bien enfreindre cette règle. Elle avait peut-être mal interprété les paroles de sa mère, mais elle voulait faire une folie et peu importe ce qui pourrait lui retomber dessus. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas demander l'avis d'Aoi aussi ? Au moins, elle saurait si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était une grosse bêtise ou non.

- Aoi… _l'intéressée se tourna vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait par le regard. Mikan soupira et se lança, sachant très bien que leur amitié n'était plus au beau fixe comme avant._ Si tu devais choisir entre une vie triste sans amour mais également sans dangers et une vie dangereuse mais avec tout le bonheur qu'elle peut t'apporter… laquelle prendrais-tu ?

_- Un faible sourire passa sur le visage d'Aoi, elle regarda dans le vide en réfléchissant. _La deuxième sans hésitation… _Mikan la regarda se demandant comment elle pouvait choisir de risquer sa vie pour un bonheur, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait apporter._ Quand j'ai perdu Luca, j'ai enfin compris ce que c'était la solitude… Et le mot est faible pour te décrire ce que je ressens. On ne peut pas valoriser le bonheur si on ne rencontre pas la tristesse. Et il en est de même pour les bonheurs futiles, comme être en bonne santé ou tout simplement être en vie… Donc même si ces instants heureux seraient courts ou dangereux, je prendrais la peine de les chérir à chaque instant… Et puis, à deux on est toujours plus forts que tout seul.

À deux, on est toujours plus forts … Certains motifs nous font oublier la douleur … Mikan venait enfin de comprendre les dires de sa mère et d'Aoi. Elle avait été si entêtée. Aoi se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea d'un regard interrogateur.

- Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- _Mikan la regarda un énorme sourire aux lèvres et prit les deux mains d'Aoi pour les serrer fortement entre les siennes._ Parce que je pense exactement comme toi !

Aoi lança un regard complètement perdu à Mikan et devait se dire qu'elle était devenue complètement folle. Sa meilleure amie lâcha ses mains et se dirigea vers la grande salle où le bal battait son plein. Elle espérait pouvoir réparer toutes ses erreurs, faire un trait dessus et tout recommencer. Elle savait à présent qu'elle avait été bête et qu'elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt… Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna pour envoyer un sourire à Aoi, qui lui lançait des regards interrogateurs depuis tout à l'heure. Elle pointa l'une des colonnes qui arpentaient le couloir et Aoi regarda dans cette direction, s'attendant à y voir un revenant.

Le jeune homme qui se cachait derrière portait une paire de lunette de vue et un chapeau complètement ringard. Il sursauta quand Aoi et Mikan le regardèrent et sembla vouloir détaler comme un lapin. Mikan rigola dans sa barbe et lui lança un sourire encore plus éblouissant. Bon sang ce qu'ils avaient été bêtes… Ils avaient fait une folie… une folie qu'ils appelaient pourtant autrement, l'amour…

- Si j'étais toi Aoi, j'irais parler au binoclard qui se trouve juste derrière cette colonne. Il a surement des choses à dire. _Elle rigola sachant qu'elle aurait surement fait la même chose avec Natsume, si elle avait pu. Elle le toisa du regard et ses yeux devinrent plus sérieux. _Luca… sois sincère avec toi-même. Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi et tu sais bien qu'au fond, toi et moi, on a réagis comme des idiots. Et on a fini par perdre ce qui était le plus précieux à nos yeux. Tu as encore une chance de te rattraper, ne te loupe pas cette fois. _Elle regarda à nouveau en direction de la porte et soupira posant son front sur le bois froid. _Pour moi c'est surement râper, mais je ne lâcherais pas prise… Et puis cette fois… on se battra tout les quatre !

Mikan termina sa phrase par un sourire plein d'espoir puis attrapa les plis de sa robe avant de partir en courant dans la salle du bal. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher et ça peu importe ce que dirait ou ferait Hiro… Elle gérait tout ça avec Natsume et Aoi, main dans la main, comme avant.

Luca retira ses lunettes ainsi que son chapeau et se rapprocha d'Aoi. Il savait pertinemment que ce que Mikan venait de dire était la vérité. Ils avaient été aveuglés par la peur et le simple fait que son père puisse faire quelque chose à Aoi le terrorisait encore… Mais il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle, sans sa tendresse et sa gentillesse. Sa petite Aoi lui manquait… Il s'approcha, posa sa main sur la joue fraiche de son ancienne petite amie et lui accorda un sourire timide. Aoi se sentit encore plus perdue. Que faisait-il ici ? Et de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler. Se battre ? Contre quoi ? Et idiots pour quelle raison ? Elle sentit son cœur se tordre à deux endroits différents, elle était heureuse qu'il lui souri et la touche à nouveau et pourtant elle jalousait Mikan qui semblait en savoir plus qu'elle… Elle sentit ses bras protecteurs l'envelopper et se retrouva contre son torse, là où elle aimait tant être. Son cœur battait la chamade et Aoi ne put s'empêcher de rougir, bien que son instinct lui dise de lui hurler dessus. Luca huma son odeur et calla sa tête au dessus de la sienne, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager de son étreinte.

- Pardon Aoi… J'ai été si bête, c'est toi qui a raison.

- _Aoi n'y comprenait rien. Elle se laissa un moment d'inattention et commença à se débattre, bien que ses joues soient toujours aussi rouges._ Luca, Lâche-moi !

Elle se débattit comme une forcenée et sentit Luca resserrer la pression entre ses bras. Elle pouvait à peine bouger mais continua tout de même de se débattre et de lui hurler dessus. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si tout ceci n'était rien ? Alors qu'il l'avait traité comme un chien et jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Il venait maintenant lui dire des choses débiles et dénué de sens. Et bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être jalouse à ce moment … Si Mikan avait été là, elle en aurait surement pris pour son grade. Elle assena un coup de coude dans les côtes de Luca, qui finit par la lâcher sous la douleur. Et elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de partir en direction de la salle de bal. Luca soupira, se massant les côtes douloureuses. Idiot était un mot faible…

Mikan courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle traversa la pièce comme une furie et ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser quand elle bouscula quelques personnes sur la piste de dance. Elle chercha Natsume du regard mais ne le trouva pas, puis se rappela qu'elle l'avait vu au niveau des toilettes il y a peu de temps. Et connaissant Natsume, il avait surement dû aller se réfugier dans une terrasse ou un endroit isolé. Elle sortit de la salle de bal, ce qui fit plaisir à ses oreilles qui hurlaient de douleur face à tous ces bruits de fond. Elle se glissa derrière quelques couples qui semblaient batifoler dans les couloirs et soupira de contentement, heureuse de ne pas tomber sur Rué ou Hiro. Avec sa chance inouïe, cela aurait été le bouquet final. Elle continua de marcher quelques instants et finit par se dire qu'au final Natsume était peut-être rentré chez lui. Elle voulu faire demi tour, mais ses yeux finir par se poser sur un jeune homme au épaules larges et aux cheveux noir mi longs. Elle sourit comme une enfant heureuse de recevoir son cadeau de noël et parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'imaginait déjà tout lui raconter, que les choses redeviendraient comme avant et qu'elle retrouvait cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre froide de la terrasse et voulu pousser la porte afin de le rejoindre, mais ce qu'elle vit lui coupa toute envie de le faire. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noir mi-longs venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Mikan sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur et sa main se mit à trembler de rage… La jalousie l'emportait. Elle continua à regarder le petit couple qui se câlinait devant ses yeux et finit par reconnaitre Luna, la nouvelle fiancée de Natsume. Celle-ci s'approcha de son promis et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle eut l'espoir que Natsume la repousser, mais rien… S'en était trop… Mikan fit demi-tour et détala. Elle courut les plus rapidement possible à travers le couloir. Ses joues étaient humides et ses yeux la brulaient. Elle finit par se caler dans un coin isolé, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids. Elle s'écroula et calla sa tête dans ses jambes surélevées. Elle cacha son visage dans les plis de sa robe, afin que personne ne puisse la voir pleurer. Son maquillage était fichu et sa robe était sale et en mauvais état, mais peu importe. Elle était arrivée trop tard… Elle avait voulu le protéger et avait dit que si elle devait le perdre, elle s'y serait résignée… Mais c'était faux. Elle venait de le perdre et pourtant elle ne pouvait trouver aucune consolation à cela. Son cœur hurlait et souffrait… Elle continua d'ailleurs de sangloter, seule dans ce triste couloir…

A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Natsume repoussait sa jeune fiancée qui stoppa net son action. Mais ce refus ne sembla pas la contrarier, au contraire. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit un sourire sournois.

- Hum… J'y étais presque cette fois-ci. La dernière fois, tu n'avais pas tardé à me repousser.

Natsume lui répondit par un désintérêt total et elle soupira, se mettant tout de même face à lui afin qu'il ne puisse pas dévier son regard. Elle sourit à nouveau et s'approcha de lui, pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Serais-tu en train de succomber à mon charme, mon Natsu ?

Natsume lui lança un regard haineux et elle sourit de plus belle, surement habituée à ce genre de réaction.

- Si c'est pour dire des conneries aussi grosses que toi, tu devrais la fermer Luna, _cracha-t-il._

- _Luna rit et posa sa main sur le torse de Natsume._ Bien sur… Mais ton cœur est en miette, donc que ce soit moi ou l'autre, c'est pareil non ? _Elle accentua ses propos en caressant les muscles saillants du jeune homme à travers sa chemise ouverte._

-_ Il attrapa la main de Luna et s'envoya bouler aussi rapidement qu'un serpent attrape une proie._ Evite de te surestimer tu veux. D'ailleurs si tu as fini, je me casse.

_- Elle rigola à nouveau pour elle-même et se mit à virevolter dans sa robe en satin, haute couture afin de démontrer ses paroles._ Me surestimer ? Aurais-tu oublié mon Natsume que je suis l'une des plus riches femmes de ce pays. Si tu penses à cette paysanne, elle n'avait rien de bon à t'apporter.

Natsume ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire moquer. Si elle savait qu'elle parlait de la femme la plus riche du Japon, elle tomberait de bien haut la pauvre. Il la laissa d'ailleurs déblatérer son monologue comme une idiote et partit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer sa soirée et l'entendre pinailler des idioties.

- J'ai bien compris que tu l'as trouvait juste sexy et qu'elle n'était qu'un coup d'un soir… Et puis non, c'est impossible. Tu m'es complètement réservé et personne ne peut être plus sexy que moi… et … _elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle parlait toute seule et prit une mine vexée, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._ Pff... De toute manière peu importe… tu m'appartiens, Natsume Hyuga.


	15. Chapitre 15

Mikan avait finalement optée pour retourner à table et faire à nouveau semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Elle n'avait trouvé ni Aoi, ni sa mère, donc les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle étaient moindre. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs, personne n'avait eu la même idée. Elle se trouvait donc seule sur la table réservée à sa famille, celle des Hyuga et celle des Kunio. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé son père et la réaction excessive de sa mère lui avait fait penser qu'elle ne le verrait surement jamais… Elle laissa tomber la façade de jeune fille modèle et redevint Mikan pour un instant. Elle s'écroula la tête la première sur la table et soupira de plus belle, jouant avec la fleur bleue que venait de tomber de sa chevelure. Elle tripota les pétales pendant un instant et fut un peu triste quand la rose finit par se retrouver complètement dénudée. Elle devait avoir l'air complètement idiote dans cette pose à jouer avec une fleur… Mais de toute façon, personne ne semblait faire attention à elle en ce moment. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa tête et resta la tête cachée pendant un instant, se laissant aller à un peu de repris.

Elle releva brusquement la tête quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'adresser à elle. Elle regarda le serveur qui lui adressait un regard presque compatissant.

- Mademoiselle Sakura, veuillez m'excusez. Mais, j'ai ceci à vous transmettre.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier plié soigneusement en quatre. Elle le prit et regarda autour d'elle se demandant qui aurait bien pu le lui envoyer. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être à l'école et de recevoir un bout de papier d'un camarade. Elle regarda ensuite le serveur qui était resté à la même place, un sourire aux lèvres, surement pour paraitre plus poli que pour montrer une quelconque once de joie.

- Savez-vous qui en est l'expéditeur ?

- _Il secoua la tête négativement,_ Navré mais je ne sais rien de cette lettre. Mon supérieur m'a juste demandé de vous la transmettre.

Mikan sut de suite qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Soit il n'en savait vraiment rien, soit on lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Et quelque soit la réponse, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de la connaitre. Elle parcourut le long du bout de papier de ses doigts et son cœur s'emballa, imaginant ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Elle voulut l'ouvrir mais sentit le regard fixe du serveur toujours sur elle, ce qui l'intimida un peu d'ailleurs. Elle se rappela, par la suite, qu'il fallait toujours congédier un employer pour qu'il puisse partir… logique de riche.

- Je vous remercie… _elle essaya de chercher ses mots, ne sachant pas comment faire._ Vous pouvez vous retirer, merci.

Le serveur se pencha en avant, la saluant et partit à ses activités sans dire un mot. Mikan vérifia que personne d'indiscret ne regardant ce qu'elle faisait et finit par ouvrir le papier afin de lire son contenue. Elle prit quelques instants pour sa lecture, son visage passa par plusieurs rictus, chose qui aurait put faire rire quiconque la regardais. Elle serra le papier dans une de ses mains et se leva comme si la chaise venait de la bruler. Elle grimaça de colère et partie vers la porte d'entrée sans dire un mot à quiconque. Elle ignora les bonsoirs et les dires des gens qu'elle rencontrait. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait quelques mauvais points sur cette conduite, mais peu importe. Elle était très énervée et la seule chose qui comptait à l'instant était de quitter cet endroit. Elle arriva sur le parking désert et se maudit de pas avoir apporté sa petite laine comme lui avait recommandé Rué avant de partir. Emme frictionna ses avants bras, ayant la chair de poule et s'avança vers un Taxi. Elle maudit intérieurement le conducteur, quand celui-ci lui pointa simplement sa borne de Taxi éteinte, ce qui indiquait qu'il n'était plus en service. Et bien entendu, elle n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de prendre son téléphone non plus. Elle cracha une injure à elle-même et se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Elle regarda le papier qu'elle avait gardé en boule dans sa main et eu l'envie de le jeter le plus loin possible afin de refouler sa frustration. Elle fit mine de le lancer mais sa main entra en contact avec quelqu'un, qu'elle frappa sans faire attention. Elle se retourne aussitôt et s'excuse en se courbant face à l'individu. Elle se retrouve face à Aoi, une main sur son nez douloureux.

- Oh, Aoi. Excuses-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Y a pas de mal, _essaya d'articuler Aoi une main massant son nez_.

Le silence se fut pesant et Mikan en fut presque mal à l'aise. Elle ne sut que dire et finit par gesticuler sans le vouloir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour détendre l'atmosphère mais la referma de suite, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien d'intéressant à raconter. Aoi la regarda et soupira, ce qui fit de la peine à Mikan. Elle fit mine de lisser sa robe avec ses mains, être plus mal à l'aise. Le papier qu'elle tenait dans la main finit aux pieds d'Aoi et celle-ci se baisa pour le ramasser. Mikan fit un mouvement brusque pour le rattraper, ce qui eut pour résultat d'attiser la curiosité d'Aoi pour ce petit bout de papier. Mikan sembla confuse et regarda le papier à présent dans les mains d'Aoi, sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- _Mikan resta muette quelques instants et finit par parler quand Aoi fit mine d'ouvrir le papier,_ C'est … enfin, on va dire que c'est privé.

- _Aoi sembla prendre cette phrase comme une critique et ses yeux se ternirent,_ bien… tu as beaucoup de secret maintenant… _Elle fit rouler la boule de papier dans ces mains et la regarda comme si elle était devenue l'une des sept merveilles du monde_. Tu n'es pas la seule d'ailleurs. Luca en a aussi… vous êtes bien secrets tous les deux… _Sa voix se fit cassante et tremblante._

Mikan fit profil bas pendant un instant, elle savait bien qu'Aoi devait se faire des fausses idées. Après tout, elle avait quitté Natsume le même jour que la séparation d'Aoi et Luca. Et puis, elle savait que la jeune fille jalousait Mikan car elle continuait de lui parler comme avant… mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire avec Aoi et Natsume. Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre, se disant que le silence serait la meilleure réponse à la petite provocation d'Aoi. Elle fit la cadette tremblée et elle serra le bout de papier, à bout de nerf.

- Quand auras-tu l'audace de me dire la vérité Mikan ?! _Cracha Aoi._

- _Mikan continua de fixer le sol, sentant son cœur s'emballer aux paroles d'Aoi,_ Quelle vérité ? _Elle entendit Aoi pester._

- Celle qui me dit que tu couches avec mon ex petit ami par exemple.

Mikan soupira, s'attendant à cette phrase. Elle regarda Aoi, une infime tristesse dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'Aoi était d'une jalousie maladive, mais le simple fait qu'elle pense cela d'elle lui fit énormément de peine. Aoi dut le comprendre, car sa voix se calma et elle fit un pas en arrière, rompant le contact visuel qu'elle dominait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Cela expliquerait tous ces mystères vous concernant et vos ruptures mutuelles avec moi et mon frère. Vous n'avez fait que vous jouer de nous… _Mikan sentit sa voix se cassée, elle était sur le point de pleurer. _

- Tu te trompes Aoi… vraiment.

La cadette releva la tête, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux et regarda Mikan, confuse.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Tu te fais de fausses idées, _expliqua Mikan._

- _Aoi renifla et passa une main sur sa joue humide,_ Pourquoi tous ses secrets ? Pourquoi cette rupture alors ? On était heureux, non ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu n'es pas la seule, _dit Mikan penaude._

Les filles se fixèrent quelques instants sans un mot. Le malaise semblait s'être dissipé, mais la tension était encore palpable. Aoi s'approcha de Mikan et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, comme autre fois. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et Mikan le lui rendit.

- On peut tous se dire… Après tout, tu es ma meilleure amie, non ?

Mikan eut un sourire aux lèvres et l'émotion la submergea. Après tout ça, Aoi la considérait encore comme sa meilleure amie. C'était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Elle prit la main d'Aoi dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Elle qui avait cru perdre pied, arrivait enfin à s'encrer grâce à Aoi. Elle lui sourit, heureuse et cala sa tête contre l'épaule d'Aoi, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Aoi fut surprise au début, mais laissa l'ainée venir contre elle et lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter. Elle savait que Mikan lui dirait les choses d'elle-même quand elle serait prête.

- Je ne voulais pas, Aoi… _commença Mikan, la voix un peu tremblante._ Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix… Il ne me l'a pas laissé. J'ai reçu des menaces. Mais pas seulement pour moi, elles vous étaient aussi destinées. Il m'a ordonné de vous laisser tranquilles, sous peine de vous faire du mal. J'ai eu tellement peur, Aoi… Je sais de quoi il est capable et je suis terrorisée…

Aoi ne comprit pas de qui parlait Mikan, mais elle ne voulut pas l'interrompre en si bonne avancée. Elle garda cette question dans sa tête et continua d'encourager Mikan en lui caressant le dos, sentant ses sursauts dû à son sanglot naissant.

- Luca a d'ailleurs reçu les mêmes menaces. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes éloignés. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement… On ne voyait aucune autre solution. Nous vous avons donc laissé le loisir de refaire votre vie et par la même occasion, vous étiez en sécurité… C'était la solution la moins folle et la plus sécurisée. Mais à vrai dire, on s'est vite rendu compte qu'il nous était impossible de vous voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis ce jour, je ne dors plus, je fais des cauchemars incessants… Ta présence me manquait Aoi et celle de ton frère me détruit…

Le sanglot silencieux de Mikan se mua en un torrent de larmes bruyantes. Aoi continua de la soutenir comme elle put et l'ainée se calma après quelques minutes. Aoi réfléchit à tous les dires de Mikan, essayant de classer tout ça. Elle pouvait enfin mettre une explication sur cette rupture étrange avec Luca, sur son comportement bizarre. Mais bien sur cela n'excusait pas tous… Elle se sentit tout de même un peu triste d'avoir réagit aussi durement avec lui, il y a quelques heures. Elle aurait peut-être du l'écouter avant de l'engueuler… Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et puis, maintenant elle voulait savoir toute l'histoire et peu importe ce qu'elle apprendrait.

- Mikan… de qui parles-tu ? Qui vous a menacé ?

Le silence ce fut à nouveau pesant et Mikan se retira de l'éteinte d'Aoi. La cadette eut d'abord peur que Mikan se referme et qu'elle ne dise plus rien. Mais elle s'essuya juste les yeux et montra du doigt le papier qu'Aoi avait gardé dans sa main libre.

- Lis le papier… tu comprendras.

Elle lissa le papier qui avait pris un coup de vieux en quelques heures et lit le contenu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les mots de la feuille, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, montrant son étonnement.

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit. Mais heureusement, je n'aurais pas encore besoin de me salir les mains pour une simple petite fille des rues. Tu as eut de la chance cette fois-ci. Je sais bien que tu as voulu tous raconter, mais tu n'as pas pu. Serais-ce le souvenir du brulé sur ta cuisse qui t'en empêche. Saches que ceci n'était qu'une démonstration, la prochaine fois cela ne sera pas si pacifique. Comme tu as pu le constater, mes enfants prennent le droit chemin, un chemin sans vous. Ne t'approche donc pas trop, car je n'hésiterais pas, petite Mikan Sakura…

Car sinon tu finiras surement comme ton cher paternel, une proie de plus pour ma collection personnelle. Sois bien sur tes gardes, petite fleur et tu devrais prévenir ce Luca Nogi. »

- _Aoi sentit ses mains tremblée face à cette révélation, elle déglutit cherchant à humidifier sa gorge étrangement sèche,_ Ce n'est pas possible… _Elle se tourna vers Mikan cherchant des réponses, que sa meilleure amie ne possédait pas. Elle soupira, toujours sous le choc et pensa à toute cette histoire. Et quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux_. Est-ce que mon frère est au courant que tout ça ?

- _Mikan secoua négativement de la tête,_ Non et je ne compte pas le lui dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- _Mikan eut un sourire en coin, bien que celui-ci soit plutôt un sourire mauvais,_ Il n'a plus besoin de savoir pourquoi. Il a trouvé son bonheur et ce n'est pas moi…

Mikan se prit alors un énorme claque sur la joue gauche. Elle écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers Aoi, qui venait de lui assener ce coup. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue rougit par la claque et se massa délicatement la peau.

- Celle-ci tu ne l'as pas volé, _dit Aoi d'un sourire._ Je connais mon frère mieux que personne. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a jamais connu un aussi grand bonheur que celui qu'il avait avec toi… Alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mikan… Redeviens celle que tu étais autrefois.

- Je suis toujours là même…

- Je ne crois pas, tu n'es pas la Mikan enjouée et dynamique que je connais. Celle qui se fichait de toutes ces paillettes… Je sais que tu fais semblant Mikan, je te connais. Mais personne ne t'y oblige. Tu es déjà parfaite comme tu es.

Les paroles d'Aoi la touchèrent. Mikan avait besoin de ces encouragements, de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de devenir miss bourge 2014 pour faire partit de la famille Sakura. Elle sourit, alors que ces yeux pleuraient de joie. Aoi savait si bien la comprendre… Elle enlaça sa meilleure amie qui se blottit contre elle avec un grand plaisir. Elles échangèrent alors une étreinte qui excusait toutes les paroles et toutes les cachoteries qu'elles s'étaient faites. Tout était redevenu comme avant, en tout cas pour leur relation. Elles profitèrent encore un instant de cette amitié retrouvée et se lâchèrent à contre cœur.

- Tu allais rentrer ?

- Rentrer je ne sais pas… Je voulais simplement fuir cet endroit. Ce genre de soirée… c'est étouffant, _grimaça Mikan. _

- _Aoi rit de bon cœur,_ Je te comprends, crois-moi. Où voulais-tu aller ?

- Là est toute la question, ma petite Aoi…

- _Aoi sourit à ce petit surnom et l'attrapa par la main,_ Viens donc à la maison. Mes parents ne seront pas là avant demain, au moins. Et ça nous permettra de discuter. Puis je ne veux pas que tu restes seule, on affrontera ça à deux.

- _Mikan sourit, ayant vraiment retrouvée sa meilleure amie pour de bon et tourna vers la tête vers l'une des extrémités du parking, _Et si on l'affrontait à trois pour ce soir ? _Son sourire s'agrandit à mesure de la silhouette qu'elle discernait s'avançait vers elles._

- _Aoi resta confuse ne comprenant pas les dires de Mikan,_ À trois ?

Luca s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes, les mains dans les poches de son jeans usé. Il sourit à Mikan secouant la tête, se demandant comment elle arrivait à faire pour toujours remarquer sa présence. Celle-ci lui tira la langue et tapa dans son dos en signe de réponse. Ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Aoi, elle, semblait entre l'envie de partir d'ici et de se jeter dans les bras de son ex petit ami.

- T'es vraiment pas croyable toi, t'as des yeux dans le dos ? _demanda-t-il encore hilare._

- _Mikan lui sourit, cessant de rire_, Bien sur que non. Tu suis Aoi depuis le jour de votre rupture, donc je m'attends à te voir partout quand elle est à quelques mètres.

Le blondinet rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux et tourna la tête, visiblement gêné qu'Aoi apprenne qu'il la suivait depuis tout ce temps. Mais elle sembla plus que ravie et un sourire doux ne quitta pas son visage quand elle s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer. Mikan, elle, sembla plutôt fière de sa réussite, un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

- Luca… _Elle cala sa tête contre son torse et frotta sa tête contre son cœur, chose qui l'avait tant manqué. _Je suis désolée… Mikan m'a tout expliqué…

- _Il sourit heureux de pouvoir la reprendre dans ces bras et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il craignait de ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire,_ Ce n'est rien. L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien ma puce._ Il repoussa sa petite amie quelques instants et encra ses yeux bleus dans les iris rouges d'Aoi_. C'est moi qui m'excuse… Je t'ai horriblement traitée et tu ne méritais pas ça…

- _Aoi eut un sourire grimaçant en se rappelant de leur rupture peu commune, mais secoua la tête se disant que cela ne servait à rien de rester là dessus,_ C'est déjà oublié…

Luca finit par l'embrasser sur le front et la jeune femme se cala à nouveau dans ses bras, humant l'odeur de son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de chatouiller Luca qui se mit à rire. Mikan regarda cette scène émouvante, une boule à l'estomac. Son sourire s'effaça au fur et à mesure et elle finit par être obnubilée par ses souvenirs avec Natsume. Elle commença à faire demi-tour et se dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle voulut avancer mais sentit son corps la résister comme si quelqu'un la retenait. Elle se retourna et vu Luca l'agripper par les plis de sa robe et Aoi avait posé ses mains sur sa taille, réaction excessive pour montrer son mécontentement.

- On peut savoir où tu comptes aller, _demanda Aoi faussement fâchée._

- Je voulais juste vous laisser le loisir de fêter vos retrouvailles, _dit-elle d'un faible sourire._

- _Elle eut pour réponse un petit coup sur la tête de la part d'Aoi et celle-ci lui attrapa la main, sachant que l'humeur de sa meilleure amie ne devait pas être au beau fixe._ Il est hors de question que tu rumines toute seule dans ton coin. Tu vas restée avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non. _Elle regarda Luca, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête._ On va tous aller chez moi, Natsume doit être là-bas. Tu pourras lui parler.

- _Mikan fit non de la tête énergiquement,_ Je ne vais pas venir avec vous, je ne peux pas…

- _Aoi lui présenta sa main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle se prendrait une autre claque si elle continuait de dire des bêtises._ Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes Mikan…

- Je ne pourrais pas le revoir avec sa fiancée Aoi, ça fait trop mal, _tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sachant qu'Aoi mettrait ses menaces en pratique._

- _La cadette sourit en entendant les paroles de Mikan,_ Cela m'étonnerait que tu le vois avec qui que ce soit. Il est rentré tout seul, il y a quelques heures. Il ne se sentait pas bien, soit disant. Tu vérifieras par toi-même.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent mutuellement. Mikan savait très bien que si Natsume s'étaient éclipsé comme ça, il devait y avoir une raison. Et le fait qu'il soit rentré seul la rassura. Elle avait peut-être encore une chance. Aoi appela un Taxi avec son téléphone et les trois adolescents entrèrent dedans sans attendre. Le chemin jusqu'à la demeure des Hyuga se passa dans la bonne humeur et la rigolade. Luca restait un peu en retrait pour laisser le loisir aux filles de renouer un peu le lien, mais il ne manquait pas de donner son avis sur leur conversation de temps à autre. Les quelques minutes de travers passèrent donc en un éclair et Aoi paya le Taxi, sous les plaintes de Luca qui disait qu'il aurait pu le faire. Son rang de gentleman venait d'en prendre un coup… Pauvre Luca.

Ils montèrent les marches de la cour sans bruit et Aoi ouvrit la porte discrètement s'attendant à voir une domestique juste derrière. Mais personne… Elle soupira, soulagée et appela Mikan et Luca d'un signe de main. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après et Mikan eut pour corvée de fermer la porte. Celle-ci claqua dans un vacarme sonore, ce qui fit sursauter Aoi et Luca. Aoi lui lança un « chtttt » mécontent et Mikan haussa des épaules comme excuse. Luca, lui, étouffa un rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Mikan, qui avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle frappa son ami sur l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire encore plus rire. Aoi soupira, se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment idiots, mais fut prise de leur fou rire. La discrétion… note globale : zéro ! Ils montèrent les escaliers, digne de ceux dans la belle et la bête et se hâtèrent à aller dans la chambre d'Aoi.

Dans le couloir, une des portes donnant accès à la salle à manger était ouverte et deux personnes semblaient n'avoir pas loupé une miette de l'entrée des trois protagonistes.

- Mademoiselle votre sœur est déjà rentrée à la maison, Natsume-sama *¹. Vous n'allez pas la saluer ? _demanda la domestique._

- Non, pas envie, _grommela Natsume. _

- Je vois qu'Aoi-sama a amené Luca-sama et Mikan-sama à la maison ce soir. Serais-ce la présence de la jeune amie d'Aoi qui vous dérange jeune maître ? Vous sembliez pourtant bien proches… ou je me trompe, _demande la domestique un sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait insinuer. _

- Cela n'a rien à voir Miko, _cracha Natsume._ Et puis je ne parle pas de ça à la domestique barge de ma mère.

- _Miko rit discrètement, sachant très bien que son jeune maitre était faussement dur avec elle_, Bien… Mais Mikan-sama à l'air adorable pourtant. Pourquoi un si grand froid entre vous ?

- _Natsume laissa tomber les armes, de toute façon il n'avait jamais rien pu cacher à Miko_. Je me le demande moi-même …

Il laissa la domestique en plan et partit prendre l'air dans le jardin intérieur de la maison, l'un de ses jardins secrets à lui. Miko soupira, sachant que son jeune maitre le cachait quelque chose. Elle connaissait Aoi et Natsume depuis leur naissante. Elle avait été la dame de compagnie de Kanha quand elle était encore une adolescente et quand sa maitresse eut ses enfants, elle s'en occupa quand celle-ci travaillait. Elle était un peu comme une seconde mère, bien qu'elle n'ait pas une grande différence d'âge avec eux. Elle s'était attachée à ces enfants et les aimaient comme s'ils étaient de sa famille, tout comme elle aimait sa maitresse. Elle monta les escaliers de la maison en direction de la chambre d'Aoi. Arrivant, elle toqua trois fois à la porte et patienta un instant. Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle tenta à nouveau de toquer mais entendit un énorme bruit de derrière la porte. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte en bois, mais n'entendit que des bruits de pas.

- Mademoiselle Aoi-sama ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui Miko ! _Entendit la domestique de derrière la porte et elle sourit en entendant la voix essoufflée de sa jeune maitresse._ J'arrive de suite Miko. Je… euh… je sors à l'instant de la douche ! Juste le temps de passer un peignoir en vitesse.

Derrière la porte, c'était un véritable champ de bataille. Aoi cherchait comme une forcenée où elle pourrait bien cachée Mikan et Luca. Elle regarda en vitesse sa chambre et indiqua l'armoire du doigt à Luca, qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire. Elle stressa se demandant où elle pourrait bien caser Mikan. Celle-ci rigola d'ailleurs, ce qui eut pour effet d'énervée Aoi. Elle se dirigea elle-même vers le lit et se cacha en dessous. Aoi soupira, soulagée, vérifia que tout le monde était bien caché et fila en vitesse dans sa salle de bain personnelle, afin de mouillé ses cheveux et de passer un peignoir. Elle retira sa robe rapidement et enfila son peignoir par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Ses cheveux semi humides et son maquillage à moitié retiré, elle n'était pas très convaincante. Mais le cri de la domestique l'avertit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'admirer dans le miroir. Elle courut dans sa chambre, ce qui lui valut de tomber à plusieurs reprises et ouvrit la porte à Miko, qui semblait fortement contrariée d'avoir attendue si longtemps.

- Enfin Aoi-sama ! Je penserais à prendre un oreiller la prochaine fois que je viendrais vous voir…

- _Aoi se tortilla mal à l'aise et rit nerveusement._ Pardon Miko… Tu voulais me voir ?

- _La domestique fit mine d'entrer dans la chambre, mais Aoi lui bloqua le passage avec ses bras, _… Puis-je entrer ?

- _Aoi regarda sa chambre en panique et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire,_ C'est que… c'est un peu en désordre…

Miko lui lança un regard curieux. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un coup d'œil dans la chambre, faisant bien comprendre à sa jeune maitresse qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement le choix. D'ailleurs, Aoi sembla le comprendre immédiatement.

- Mais je t'en pris, entre Miko.

Elle lui accorda un énorme sourire et entra suivit de près par Aoi, qui se tortillait sur elle-même. La première réaction de la domestique fut de pouffer, en désordre hein ? Aoi n'avait jamais été une jeune fille désordonnée et comme toujours sa chambre était impeccable. Puis elle essaya de chercher les invités cachés, ayant déjà quelques idées sur les endroits où ils pouvaient être. Elle voulait d'ailleurs taquiner un peu sa jeune maitresse.

- Je ne vois aucun désordre, Aoi-sama.

- _Aoi prit un air faussement surpris, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose et sortit la première bêtise qui lui vint en tête._ Ohh, mais c'est vrai ! Grand-frère avait promis de ranger ma chambre aujourd'hui. _Elle regretta immédiatement ces mots. Elle aurait pu trouver la troisième guerre mondiale comme excuse, elle aurait été plus crédible que celle-ci_.

- _Miko éclata de rire,_ Natsume-sama ? Ranger quelque chose ? _Elle chuchota quelque chose pour elle-même,_ j'aimerais bien voir ça. _Elle reprit son air sérieux et se tourna vers Aoi, qui déprimait un peu._ Mais dites-moi, Aoi-sama …

Aoi se tourna vers elle et lui attribua un petit hmm ? de questionnement.

- _Miko pointa le lit de son doigt manucuré et rigola_, La pauvre Mikan-sama a les cheveux pris dans les lattes du sommier et ne cesse de se plaindre. Et puis si j'en crois toutes les cachettes de cette chambre, j'en conclus que Luca-sama doit être en train d'étouffer dans votre armoire. _Elle finit son récit par un sourire bienveillant, bien que très taquin._ Vous savez Aoi-sama, si vous cacher vos invités de la sorte, je vais finir par penser que vous faites des choses pas très nettes. Surtout pour m'ouvrir la porte en peignoir et après un laps de temps interminable. _Elle rit en continuant son récit,_ Je savais que votre frère avait ce genre de tendance mais vous Aoi-sama… Je ne vous voyais pas prête à faire ce genre de chose…

Mikan faillit s'étouffer en entendant la domestique d'Aoi, étant certainement bien visé par ce genre de propos. Aoi vira au rouge vif et ne sut que faire pendant un court instant. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle aida Mikan à se relever et à décoincer ses cheveux du sommier. Miko se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit les portes sans prévenir, laissant le pauvre Luca s'étaler par terre comme un malheureux. Elle rit et finit par lui tendre une main compatissante, l'aidant à se relever.

- Vous entendez ça Luca-sama. Soyez prêt ! Les hormones d'Aoi-sama sont à leur apogée. J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'occuper des enfants d'Aoi-sama, _dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux._ Puis ceux de Natsume-sama également, _cette fois-ci ce fut vers Mikan qu'elle se tourna. _

Luca et Mikan rougirent se sachant plus où se mettre et Aoi était vraisemblablement dans le même état. Elle lança un regard contrariée à Miko, toujours aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Ne dit pas ce genre de bêtises avec un air joyeux Miko ! Tu gênes tout le monde.

- _Miko prit un air faussement troublée et se tourna vers Luca un air penaud et triste,_ Vous dites que vous n'avez pas envie Aoi-sama ? Il est naturel d'avoir envie de son amoureux ! Et puis vous briserez le cœur de ce pauvre Luca-sama si vous refusez son offre…

Aoi eut envie de s'enterrer. C'était la question à ne pas poser. La réponse était évidente bien sur, mais elle était bien trop timide pour l'avouer à tout le monde et surtout à sa domestique nounou un peu timbrée sur les bords. Elle implora Mikan de lui venir en aide, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour elle. Aoi était dans une drôle d'impasse. Et puis Miko était comme les enfants… quand on ne dit pas non, c'est que ça veut dire oui. Elle prit un air enjoué et sautilla comme une enfant.

- C'est génial Aoi-sama ! Vous pouvez même vous y mettre ce soir, Monsieur et Madame ne seront pas là ! J'en suis toute excitée !

Aoi finit par mourir de honte et Mikan ne put s'empêcher de trouver la bouille de sa meilleure amie à mourir de rire. Luca, lui, ne savait plus où tourner de la tête et préféra rester en dehors de ça, ne voulant pas se prendre les foudres de la domestiques ou de blesser Aoi par mégarde. Miko vit Mikan rire et se dit qu'elle n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer en si bon compte. Elle mit un coup de coude à Luca.

- Et puis Luca-sama, vous pourrez toujours demander conseil au jeune maitre. Il en connait un rayon, n'est-ce pas Mikan-sama ?_ dit-elle d'un air taquin en lançant un énorme sourire à Mikan. _

Celle-ci complètement à l'ouest, ne comprit même pas que Miko s'adressait à elle. Elle regarda Aoi qui riait et se dit qu'elle avait surement loupé un bout de la conversation. La domestique s'avança vers elle.

- Vous et le jeune maitre semblez être à l'aise dans ce genre d'expérience. Je vous demanderais donc d'aider Aoi-sama en cas de besoin ! Je suis sûre que vous pourrez lui donner quelques techniques Mikan-sama. Je compte sur vous !

Mikan vira au rouge vif, autant qu'Aoi et Miko fut prise d'un fou rire. Les deux jeunes filles dévièrent le regard et restèrent silencieuses pendant un instant. Miko repartit de plus belle en taquinant Luca et Aoi se dit qu'il était temps de la calmer. Elle alla aider son petit ami et Mikan en profita pour s'éclipser hors de la chambre. L'ambiance de la pièce l'avait rendue d'une humeur un peu maussade. Quand Miko avait parlé de sa relation avec Natsume, cela l'avait touché. Elle soupira et descendit dans le grand couloir, décidant d'explorer ce grand manoir. Après tout à part la chambre d'Aoi, le salon et la salle à manger, elle ne connaissait aucune autre pièce. Elle tourna à droite pour se diriger vers la salle à manger et se dirigea vers la seule porte de la pièce. Elle se retrouva dans une grande cuisine, digne d'un restaurant. Elle se rappela alors, d'avoir vu des domestiques entrer et sortir de cette pièce, des plats en mains. Elle en conclut que la porte du fond devait être une sorte de garde mangé. Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea à nouveau vers le couloir. Elle alla dans l'autre direction cette fois-ci. Elle mit les pieds dans plusieurs autres pièces : Un bureau, surement celui de Hiro. Une salle de détende avec quelques flippers et un billard. Elle sourit en se disant que Natsume et sa clique devaient surement venir souvent ici. Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la porte du fond, la seule qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit, se retrouvant alors éblouit. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'émerveillement et referma la porte derrière elle.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était un jardin intérieur, un énorme jardin d'ailleurs... Tous les murs, sauf le mur de la porte étaient en verre poli. C'était un verre très épais qui laissait passer la lumière mais qui empêchait quiconque de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, un peu comme les verres des salles de bain luxueuses. Elle suivit du regard un magnifique papillon de nuit qui batifolait et fut rassurée par les bruits de la nature, les courent d'eau, les quelques oiseaux et les grillons de nuit. C'était un véritable havre de paix. Elle avança dans cette mini jungle aux milles merveilles et s'étonna face aux plantes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Elle tendit la main vers une magnifique fleur bleue. Elle ressemblait à un lotus et avait la même forme, mais sa couleur était énigmatique et majestueuse.

- Quelle tête tu fais… C'est juste un Numphaea nenuphar bleu… pas de quoi en gober des mouches.

Mikan se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Natsume. Tiens… il ne devait pas être au lit ? Elle dévia le regard et contempla à nouveau la fleur, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se laissa le loisir de le regarder à nouveau. Il regardait de près une plante plus grande que lui et vérifiait ses feuilles, pour voir si elle était en bonne santé. Natsume aimait-il les plantes ? Elle voulut le taquiner un peu et surtout, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension.

- Navrée de ne pas être une grand botaniste, comme monsieur.

_- Il la fixa et elle en rougit, plus aussi sûre d'elle à présent._ Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devrais l'être, idiote. _Il finit sa phrase par un sourire discret, chose que Mikan savait repérer maintenant. _

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler et pendant quelques instants, elle laissa son esprit faire comme si les choses n'avaient pas changer entre eux. Ils se chamaillaient comme les premiers jours et elle sourit heureuses. On aurait dit des gamins… Mais c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient toujours comporter l'un l'autre. C'était ainsi qu'ils démontraient leur affection. Mais à présent, ces chamailleries n'avaient rien de taquin. Elles n'étaient faites que pour se blesser…

Mikan lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de la sortie.

- Félicitation…

Mikan se retourna se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Pour ton mariage… Père n'a pas cessé d'en parler au diner. Tu dois être heureuse, après tout, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ton Rué, _ronchonna-t-il._

Un mariage ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant de ça ? Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant et le fixa dans les yeux, un regard de dégout dans son regard. Mais il ne fit que briser le champ visuel, fixant à nouvelle fois une plante. Mikan secoua la tête, indignée et ses yeux se mirent à pleurer. Pourquoi les garçons faisaient toujours des promesses qu'ils ne savaient pas tenir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, refoulant son envie de le frapper.

- Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez… Tu n'es qu'un idiot Natsume…

Elle partit en courant, même si elle entendit Natsume l'appeler. Elle ne ferrait pas demi-tour. Pas alors que lui ne faisait aucun effort pour se rappeler ce qu'elle avait dit. Avait-il tout oublié ? Idiot, abruti …

Dans le ciel une tempête se préparait. Le signal que quelque chose d'inattendu allait arriver… Et aller savoir si c'était le temps ou les événements qui changeraient…


	16. Chapter 16

L'humeur de Mikan n'était au beau fixe. Elle avait beau être en cours, son esprit se trouvait à milles lieux d'ici. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur son livre de littérature fermé sur la table. Elle enfouie sa tête entre ses bras, prise d'un mal de tête soudain. Avoir revue Natsume la nuit précédente ne l'avait en aucun cas rendu heureuse, au contraire. Cela l'avait tourmenté toute la nuit. Et la nouvelle imminente de son mariage n'avait pas arrangé son humeur. Elle poussa un soupire sonore et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle se demanda pendant quelques instants si elle ne devait pas prendre conseil chez sa mère. Elles avaient discuté pendant plusieurs heures et s'entendaient à merveille. D'ailleurs sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait la contacter, peu importe le motif. Mais Mikan s'en dissuada. Elle ne connaissait pas sa mère depuis longtemps, elle n'allait pas l'ennuyer tout de suite avec ses problèmes. Et en ce qui concerne Aoi, elle ne voulait pas noircir le tableau idyllique qu'elle avait avec Luca pour le moment.

Elle soupira à nouveau et se concentra à nouveau sur le cours, sursautant en voyant le visage de Narumi à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle s'attendit à recevoir un coup de livre sur la tête, punition pour ne pas se concentrer sur le cours mais n'eut rien de cela. Narumi lui envoya un sourire et ferma son livre bruyamment, réveillant quelques élèves endormis au passage.

- Bien, nous verrons le reste au prochain cours. Vous pouvez sortir. Et n'oubliez pas le rendez-vous de cette après-midi en salle de conférence ! _Ajouta Narumi d'un ton autoritaire._

Mikan se leva en même temps que les autres élèves, attrapa son cahier et se dirigea vers Aoi et les autres filles du groupe. Narumi lui fit signe de venir à lui et elle se tourna vers Aoi, lui demandant visuellement ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le professeur. La cadette haussa les épaules et lui dit qu'elle l'attendrait dehors. Mikan se dirigea vers le professeur et celui-ci attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la classe pour lui parler. Il termina d'écrire sur sa fiche de présence et lui lança un regard sérieux, chose étonnante de la part de Narumi.

- Je t'avoue Mikan, que je suis bien étonnée de tes réactions.

- Pardon ? _demanda la jeune fille incrédule. De quoi parlait-il ?_

- _Il attrapa son crayon et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts d'une habilité incroyable, _Si ces fiançailles te gène tant que ça, réagis ! Je pensais que tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis des lustres.

- _Mikan resta inerte pendant un instant, se demandant comment il pouvait être au courant de cette histoire de fiançailles,_ Comment savez-vous c…, _mais elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de terminer sa phrase que Narumi l'interrompait déjà. _

- Après tout, Yuka aurait déjà fait son possible pour tout annuler si tu le lui avais demandé, _termina-t-il d'un ton calme. _

Mikan resta un instant sans comprendre ses propos. Narumi venait d'appeler sa mère par son prénom et semblait la connaitre depuis des lustres. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

- Vous connaissez ma mère Monsieur Narumi ?

Il déposa son stylo dans son support et se tourna vers Mikan un sourire aux lèvres. Elle comprit de suite qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponses à cette question et qu'elle le saurait en temps et en heures. Elle soupira bruyamment, afin de lui faire comprendre que tout ce mystère l'agaçait, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire, le rendant presque moqueur. Il fit signe à Mikan de se lever et s'approcha d'elle, lui tapotant dans le dos dans un geste affectueux.

- Tu peux sortir Mikan, merci. J'ai un rendez-vous dans moins de trois minutes. Nous en reparlerons en temps voulu, _dit-il de son sourire que Mikan trouva presque agaçant sur le moment._

- Bien. Bonne journée Monsieur Narumi.

Elle sortit sans rien demander et ferma la porte en silence, soupirant de plus belle quand la porte atteignit son emplacement. Mais après tout, Narumi avait peut-être raison… Si elle en avait parlé à sa mère, peut-être que les choses n'auraient pas pris ce tournant. Elle n'aurait pas à se marier à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas… Mais les horreurs de Hiro lui revinrent en tête… Il avait bien dit qu'il avait fait du mal à son père, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à sa mère ? Elle eut une boule à l'estomac, s'imaginant ce que son père avait bien pu devenir. Et les scénarios étaient tous aussi glauques les uns que les autres.

Elle rejoignit Aoi dans le couloir et elles partirent dans la cours extérieure, attendre patiemment le rendez-vous obligatoire de l'après-midi. Aoi avait expliqué à Mikan que l'école avait pour coutume d'organiser un festival en milieu d'année. Les futurs élèves de l'académie avec donc l'opportunité de découvrir leur prochaine école et se faire une idée sur leur cursus. Mais Mikan se doutait que tout ceci était aussi une question de popularité. Les élèves avaient donc pour mission de divertir les prochains arrivants. L'activité de la classe de Mikan était encore un mystère pour tout le monde et à vrai dire, Mikan n'avait pas le moral à s'en réjouir.

Elle sirotait tranquillement un jus de fruit en compagnie d'Aoi, regardant les garçons jouer au basket. D'ailleurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en regardant Natsume, ce qui sauta aux yeux d'Aoi. Sa meilleure amie lui caressa affectueusement le dos en signe de réconfort.

- T'en fais pas Mikan, ça va s'arranger tu verras.

- Mouais, _répondit Mikan sans enthousiasme. _

- _Aoi laissa passer un moment, sirotant sa briquette de jus de fruit et voulu changer de sujet afin de détendre l'atmosphère._ D'ailleurs, que te voulait Narumi-sensei ?

- Alors là, aucune idée. Mais il a l'air de bien connaitre ma mère par contre.

- Ah bon ? _demanda Aoi surprise._ Ils se connaissent …. Mais à quel point ?

Mikan haussa les épaules en signe de réponse, aspirant bruyamment dans sa paille. Tout ce mystère la rendait chèvre. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de demander une explication à sa mère ? Ils n'étaient peut-être qu'amis d'enfance. Narumi avait un peu près le même âge que sa mère à vrai dire. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas totalement la vérité… La cloche de l'académie retentit et les filles déposèrent leurs briquettes, écoutant l'annonce au haut parleur.

« Les classes principales de monsieur Narumi et monsieur Nodachi sont attendues à la salle de conférence. Merci de vous y rendre. »

Aoi et Mikan se regardèrent, incrédules, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire deux classes de différents niveaux ensemble. Elles haussèrent les épaules et sautèrent du muret afin de se rendre à la salle de rendez vous. Le chemin se fit sans un bruit et elles arrivèrent dans la halle de conférence où une vingtaine d'élèves séjournait déjà. Elles saluèrent Kanha qui se trouvait sur le plateau un micro à la main, essayant de taire les brouhahas. En apercevant les filles, elle leur attribua un énorme sourire et un signe de la main pour le moins énergique. Mikan et Aoi montèrent les escaliers et allèrent s'assoir à côté de leur groupe d'amis, composé de Sumire, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna et trois autres garçons. Mikan les salua d'un signe de la main, essayant de se remémorer leur prénom. Elle avait reconnu Yû, avec sa paire de lunette et son regard plein de sagesse. Il était d'ailleurs connu pour être l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Kokoroyomi était un jeune blondinet aux yeux verts et au regard farceur. Il adorait d'ailleurs jouer des farces à Sumire, ce qui en disait long sur ses sentiments pour elle, bien qu'il le démente très fortement. Et puis il y avait Hayake le petit ami d'Hotaru, un garçon un peu plus vieux qui était dans la classe de Nodachi.

Mikan s'assit à la fin de la rangée des chaises et soupira, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à entendre parler de fête ou de quoique ce soit. Les filles du groupe le remarquèrent et lancèrent un regard vers Aoi, qui leur répondit en haussant des épaules un air penaud. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la salle ne se remplisse d'autres élèves et que Kanha ne démarre ses tests micro. Le boucan était infernal et cela rendit Mikan presque malade. Elle calla sa tête dans le creux de la chaise s'affalant de tout son long sur celle-ci. Elle soupira et décida de fermer les yeux quelque instants, essayant de chasser tous ces bruits dérangeants de son esprit, mais peine perdue.

Elle finit par sentir une pression sur son épaule et sursauta, ouvrant instantanément les yeux pour regarder la personne qui venait d'interrompre son micro sommeil. Elle leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Misaki et Tsubasa, deux sempai de la classe supérieure. Elle leur attribua un maigre sourire et Tsubasa frotta énergiquement la tête de sa petite kohai. Misaki rit, tans dis que Mikan grimaça sachant que maintenant sa coupe ne devait plus ressembler à grand-chose. Les deux presque adultes saluèrent le reste du groupe et allèrent s'assoir deux rangs plus loin, près de leurs camarades de classe. Tsubasa et Misaki était dans le même club que Mikan, d'où le fait qu'il la connaisse. Mikan adorait ses deux sempai, qu'elle coïnciderait plus comme des frères et sœurs que comme des camarades de classe. D'ailleurs Tsubasa lui avait toujours dis la même chose. Il était du genre intimidant aux premiers abords, avec ses tatouages et ses piercings étranges. Mais en faisait connaissant, Mikan s'était rendue compte que c'était une personne agréable et très sympathique. Misaki était son amie d'enfance et sa récente petite amie, car avant ils peinaient à se l'avouer. C'était une fille simple mais avec un très fort caractère, d'où le fait qu'elle n'ait pas peur de tenir tête à un jeune homme qui avait pourtant mauvaise réputation.

Mikan soupira à nouveau, faisant un effort pour se mettre plus droite sur sa chaise et tourna la tête vers son groupe d'amis afin de participer à la conversation, ce qui plu à Aoi qui lui envoya un sourire sincère. Elle entendit Anna rire et se demanda ce que la jeune fille avait en tête.

- C'est fou n'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru Misaki-sempai capable de supporter Tsubasa-sempai en temps que petit ami, _avoua Anna toujours un peu hilare._

Le groupe entendit Tsubasa éternuer de plus belle, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tous rire. D'ailleurs toute la salle se demanda pourquoi ce petit groupe était pris d'un fou rire pour un simple éternuement… Surement des fous se disaient-ils. Nonoko essuya ses yeux humides dût au fou rire et essaya de se calmer la première.

- Il faut bien dire que des couples original, il y en a plein par ici, _sourit Nonoko. _

- Ah bon ? _demande Aoi vaguement, sachant que son tour viendrait certainement._

- Tu as bien raison Nonoko ! _Anna lança un regard complice à sa meilleure amie_, Il ne manque plus que nous enfaite… Quand viendra notre tour pour le grand amour ? _Dit-elle accentuant sa phrase d'un soupire las._

- Surement jamais si vous continuez à fantasmer sur le prof de botanique.

- Kokoroyomi ! _Exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles rouges de honte._

Le petit groupe repartit dans un fou rire alors qu'Anna et Nonoko semblaient bouder dans leur coin vis-à-vis de la remarque du blondinet. Un remarque par ailleurs, tous à fait justifiable, mais c'est une toute autre histoire.

Cinq rangs plus haut, le petit groupe de Natsume regardaient les autres élèves sans grand intérêt, discutant ou jouant sur leur téléphone pour la plus grande majorité. Luca surveillait son meilleur ami qui semblait tirailler par quelque chose, mais impossible de lui faire dire quoi. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait dut rencontrer Mikan hier soir, mais même du côté de la jeune fille, pas moyen de leur tirer les vers du nez. Il soupira et lança un regard doux à Aoi, qui croisa son regard à ce moment là. Elle rougit et lui adressa un signe de la main. Sumire sembla par ailleurs l'avoir remarquer de suite, car la cadette reçut un coude de coude dans les côtes et sembla rougir encore plus quand Sumire lui dit quelque chose. Luca rit, imaginant très bien ce qu'elles venaient de se dire. Il n'avait plus envie de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, donc plus question de le cacher pour sa part. Mais sa petite amie avait encore un peu de mal avec les piques de ses amies, chose normal. Son regard se posa sur Mikan qui riait aux réactions d'Aoi et il tourna la tête vers Natsume qui lui lançait plutôt un regard noir.

- Natsume ?

- Hum ? _demanda-t-il sans vraiment aucun intérêt._

- _Luca secoua la tête sachant que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, cela ne ferait pas changer son meilleur ami d'avis._ Non rien… Tu es bien trop borné Natsume, _pensa-t-il._ Si tu savais…

Dans la tête de Natsume, c'était un capharnaüm inimaginable. Toutes ses mauvaises images et ses pensées se mêlaient pour le mettre encore plus dans le doute. Peu importe l'ordre dans lequel il mettait les paroles de Mikan, celles-ci n'avaient pas de sens. Le rendant encore irrité. Pourquoi tant de mystère alors qu'elle semblait toujours être joyeuse et non-affectée par tout ça. Etait-il le seul à souffrir de cette rupture… ? Mais alors pourquoi ces paroles ? Pourquoi ces pleurs ? Il ne comprenait plus rien…

Les élèves entendirent des clapotements, signe qu'ils devaient porter leur attention sur Kanha. Celle-ci apporta le microphone à sa bouche afin de leur parler. Le silence se fit maitre et les élèves attendirent les instructions de la directrice. Elle éclaircit sa voix une première fois et leur attribua un sourire des plus éclatants. Mikan se dit que cette femme était vraiment un ange avec tout le monde.

- Mes chers élèves, merci pour votre ponctualité et votre patience. Comme vous devez le savoir le festival de l'école arrive à grand pas et nous vous avons concocté une activité spécialement rien que pour vous. _Les brouhahas des élèves commencèrent à se faire entendre, surement pour donner leur avis sur cette soi-disant activité. Kanha frappa à nouveau dans ses mains pour les faire taire._ Comme je vous le disais, l'activité de cette année sera une pièce de théâtre pour chacune de vos classes. Ce sont des scénarios crées spécialement pour notre festival et faits par deux élèves des classes inferieurs.

Kanha appela deux fillettes à monter sur scène. Mikan reconnue Yui et Yumie, deux camarades de classe de Yoichi. Elles avaient toutes les deux onze ans. Elles avaient beau être jeunes, elles possédaient une imagination sans faille, ce qui avait étonnée Mikan aux premiers abords. Elle se tourna vers Aoi, qui semblait être aussi étonnée qu'elle de voir les deux cadettes sur scène. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, chuchotant afin que Kanha ne les voie pas en train de discuter.

- C'est bien Yumie et Yui, non ? _Aoi hocha de la tête et Mikan se fit toute petite sur sa chaise_. Ah… j'ai peur pour cette soi-disant pièce alors.

Aoi rigola et tapota sur l'épaule de Mikan, sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait insinuer. Yumie était une jeune fille adorable, mais son esprit avait tendance à diverger vers des thèmes un peu étrange, comme l'homosexualité ou des sujets encore plus étranges. D'ailleurs, elles se demandèrent comment Kanha avait-elle put accepter ça. Elles soupirèrent et écoutèrent la suite des explications de Kanha.

- La classe de Monsieur Nodachi jouera la pièce de Yumie et celle de Yui sera jouer par la classe de Monsieur Narumi. _On put entendre un soupire de soulagement de la part de Mikan et Aoi au fond de la pièce, _Vous allez à tour de rôle venir chercher un papier dans une urne afin de désigner votre rôle dans la pièce. L'urne bleue désigne les rôles masculins et la rouge, les rôles féminins. Mais vous ferrez tous cela plus tard. D'abord j'aurais quelque chose à vous demandez. Quelqu'un aurait-il des chats dociles chez lui ?

Le silence se fit pesant, on ne vit que Luca lever la main, ce qui semblait le mettre un peu mal à l'aise. Kanha, elle, sourit de plus belle sachant que son beau-fils était vraiment un homme à tout faire, mais elle s'empêcha de le dire tout fort, surtout en voyant sa fille la fusiller du regard.

- Génial Luca ! Combien de chats en tout ?

- Un couple et un chaton Madame Hyuga, _la politesse avant tout à l'école bien que dans la vraie vie il l'appelle Kanha._

- _Celle-ci grimaça d'ailleurs, mais laissa tomber sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix._ Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait ! Vous les amènerez cette après-midi pour l'autre rendez-vous. Il faudra apprendre quelques tours de passe-passe aux chats pour la pièce de théâtre, je vous laisserais vous en charger également Luca.

- Bien sûr madame.

- Je pourrais également aider Luca, Madame la directrice, _interrompit Sumire._ Mes parents sont vétérinaires et je sais me débrouiller avec les animaux.

- Bien, fantastique ! Vous serez donc deux pour ce rôle._ Sumire lança un sourire à Luca qui le lui rendit, entre fille de vétérinaire et un accro aux animaux, ils se connaissaient bien ces deux là. Bien qu'Aoi ne semblât pas le voir d'un bon œil. Mais quand Sumire la décoiffa en frotta sa frange, les mauvaises pensées disparurent de suite. Kanha sourit en voyant cette scène si adorable, sa fille était trop mignonne !_ Bien, vous reviendrez ici pour quinze heures pour prendre connaissance de votre rôle et du script. Maintenant allez tous déjeuner.

Les élèves commencèrent à se lever afin de quitter la pièce. Mikan et toute la bande décidèrent d'aller manger ensemble à la cantine afin de pouvoir discuter de cette fameuse pièce. Luca, lui, dut rentrer chez lui afin d'aller chercher les chats pour la pièce mais promit à Aoi, qui faisait déjà la moue, de revenir pour déjeuner avec elle. Il partit d'ailleurs en embrassant sa petite amie sur le front, ce qui laissa Nonoko et Anna la bouche ouverte. Sumire, elle, arborait un sourire fier, ayant remarqué leur liaison depuis longtemps et Hotaru, elle, bah… elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire comme d'habitude. Mikan rigola et regarda Natsume se lever et partir avec son groupe sans dire un mot… Elle aurait put rêver pour qu'il veuille bien passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Elle secoua la tête et décida de laisser ça de côté pour l'instant. Elle suivit son groupe d'amies dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs elles ne passaient pas inaperçues.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi on n'était pas au courant ? _Rugit Nonoko. _

- C'est vrai ! On est les seules pas au courant ou quoi ? _Bouda Anna._

Aoi rougit détournant la tête, faisant comme si ce n'était pas à elle qu'elles parlaient. Fichu Luca… Il était bien trop entreprenant en ce moment… Mais cela la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Sumire mit une claque sur les fesses des deux hurleuses en riant.

- Ce n'était pas à elle de le dire. C'était évident ! N'est-ce pas Mikan ?

- Bien sûr ! Je l'ai remarqué de suite moi, _rigola Mikan qui se prit un regard noir de la part d'Aoi, sachant très bien qu'elles étaient en train de se moquer d'elle._ Mais c'est vrai Aoi. T'étais toute mielleuse devant lui, je n'invente rien.

Mikan et Sumire rirent de plus belle, trouvant la plus jeune du groupe trop mignonne avec son visage qui aurait pu rivaliser avec une tomate bien mûre.

- Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, _continua Sumire en riant_, tu verrais la tête de Luca quand il croise son regard ou qu'il parle avec elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et pourtant je le connais depuis un bail, il a toujours été épris par la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Mikan savait que Sumire avait toujours été dans la même classe que Luca et Natsume depuis la maternelle. Aoi avait sauté une classe, elle était donc arrivée dans la même classe qu'elle cette année. Elle fut d'ailleurs prise d'une petite pointe de jalousie en sachant qu'elle avait connu Natsume, Luca et même Aoi avant elle, mais peu importe.

Elles arrivèrent dans la cantine et prirent place dans la queue afin de prendre leur repas. Sumire arrêta de taquiner la jeune Aoi, mais Anna et Nonoko ne la laissèrent pas tranquille très longtemps, voulant tout savoir de sa relation avec le blondinet le plus populaire de l'école. Hotaru, elle, fouillait dans son téléphone toujours aussi peu communicative.

- D'ailleurs, je pensais t'avoir bien cernée aussi Mikan, _dit Sumire tristement regardant le groupe de Natsume assis à leur place habituel dans le fond de la cantine, faisant les cancres._ Mais j'ai du me tromper…

- _Mikan perdit son sourire et détourna les yeux, commençant à se servir dans le buffet, _Surement…

Elle sentit la main de la jeune fille sur son épaule, la rassurant, mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en parler, Sumire douée comme elle avait toujours été, avait déjà surement tout compris. Et puis, elle connaissait Natsume aussi, alors leur brève relation n'avait pas du lui passer sous le nez. Elle soupira mais remercia intérieurement Sumire de ne pas poser de questions, elle préférait en rester là. Elle finit de se servir au buffet, en même temps que les autres filles et elles allèrent s'assoir à une table afin de déjeuner tranquillement. La discussion fut un peu plus calme, Nonoko et Anna ayant laissé Aoi déjeuner sans qu'elle doive s'étouffer toutes les minutes avec leurs questions personnelles. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, picorant dans leurs assiettes de temps à autre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Luca apparut dans la cantine un chaton sur la tête et un autre dans les bras. Il discutait avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui portait également un chat dans les mains. Sumire mit un coup de coude à Aoi pour lui montrer que son cher et tendre était arrivé mais la réaction de la jeune fille fut complètement différente. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette superbe jeune fille au teint de porcelaine et aux allures d'européenne ? Son adorable bouille se transforma en une moue pas possible et Sumire éclata de rire.

- Ce que tu peux être jalouse Aoi, c'est trop mignon !

Elle parla bien entendu de la scène de tout à l'heure avec elle et Luca. Mais que voulez-vous. Quand on aime, on ne partage pas ! Un point c'est tout ! Le jeune blondinet arriva et s'assit à table à côté d'Aoi, d'ailleurs l'inconnue en fit de même pas très loin. Le chaton qui se trouvait sur la tête de Luca prit de l'élan et voulut sauter sur Aoi, qui semblait d'ailleurs toujours faire la moue, devant le regard confus de Luca et le rire discret de Sumire. Aoi reprit rapidement ses marques et voulut rattraper le chaton avant qu'il n'atterrisse mal, mais perdit l'équilibre. Ce fut donc à Luca que se précipiter afin qu'elle ne tombe pas par terre en même temps que le chat.

- _Il soupira, rassuré, ayant évité le pire,_ Désolée Aoi. Uni n'est pourtant pas du genre à se jeter sur les gens d'habitude.

- Ce n'est pas grave. _Elle serra le chaton contre sa poitrine et rigola sentant sa langue râpeuse sur sa nuque_. Il est trop mignon ! Je peux te le piquer ?

- Uni n'est pas à moi, mais je te donnerais un chaton de la prochaine portée d'Umi si tu veux.

- Umi ? _demanda Aoi._

- _Luca souleva le chat blanc qu'il avait dans les bras,_ Oui Umi. C'est la maman d'Uni. Et celui que tu vois dans les bras de Lina c'est Urio, son papa. D'ailleurs Uni est à Lina, je le lui ai offert après qu'elle m'ai pris la tête pendant plus de trois semaines. J'ai fini par craquer, _dit-il en soupirant._

La concernée rigola et Aoi baissa les yeux sentant ses dents grincer malgré elle. Bon sang, Sumire avait raison, elle était vraiment d'une jalousie maladive. Elle en avait honte…

- Tu ne nous présente pas Luca ? Si on continue comme ça j'ai bien peur qu'Aoi nous fasse un ulcère, _ricana Sumire._

Luca se tourna vers sa petite amie et celle-ci dévia le regard rouge de honte à propos des paroles de Sumire. Il attrapa l'une des mains de sa douce et lui sourit, un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle était vraiment nouille… mais c'était sa nouille à lui. Lina se leva et décida de se présenter elle-même vu que son cousin était occupé à dévorer sa Aoi des yeux.

- Je m'appelle Lina, enchantée. Je suis la cousine de Luca. _Elle se tourna vers Aoi, qui semblait sur un petit nuage, _d'ailleurs on s'est déjà rencontré Aoi. Mais tu étais surement encore trop petite tu ne t'en souviens pas. Si je suis venue avec lui, c'est pour savoir ce qu'il veut faire de mon chaton !

- Tu rigoles ? Il est à toi parce que tu m'as cassé les oreilles pour l'avoir !

- Peu importe ! Il est quand même à moi. _Elle fit un pas vers Aoi pour récupérer son chaton mais celui-ci se cacha dans le dos d'Aoi en voyant sa maitresse arrivée._

- Il a l'air de t'adorer, sans aucun doute…

Le groupe rit en voyant les deux cousins se chamailler et Mikan dut d'ailleurs interrompre cette si bonne entente. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la cantine à part eux. Et l'heure du rendez-vous était déjà dépasser de deux minutes. Notre petit groupe se dépêcha d'aller vers la salle, s'excusa et prit place afin de connaitre leur rôle et de recevoir leur script. Mikan et Aoi se mirent à l'écart et commencèrent à lire leur roman, faisant comme les autres élèves.

« Notre histoire se passe dans une ville au bord de la mer près de Tokyo. Les choses surnaturelles existent parce que j'en ai aimé une au plus profond de moi. Et je l'aimerais surement éternellement ... »


End file.
